Summer in Seoul - YUNJAE vers
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: TAMAT - Gara-gara ponselnya tertukar dengan ponsel milik seorang manajer artis, Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang penyanyi pria terkenal bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho yang pernah menghilang dari dunia hiburan Korea memintanya untuk menepis gosip gay yang sedang menimpa dirinya dengan cara berfoto bersama Jaejoong sehingga terlihat seolah mereka sepasang kekasih GS! FF SADURAN! IchigoMin
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!

* * *

For those who always believe in me, thank you….

**Prolog**

Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku? Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku? Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku? Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?

Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu cuma tahu kini aku begini cuma tahu kini aku di sini dan kini aku melihatmu.

Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu. Hanya sekali saja… Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja… Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara…

.

.

* * *

**Lanjut?**

Aku sengaja memilih menulis peran sebagai editor bukan author karena aku menghormati sang penulis aslinya ^^

Terima kasih...

**IchigoMin**


	2. Satu

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / YunJae / Chapter 1

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan) 

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!

* * *

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan… Mm, baru pulang kantor… Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh… Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah."

Jae Joong melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Choi Si-Won, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Siwonnie, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Jae Joong menyela ucapan Siwon dan langsung menutup telepon. Sekali lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan? Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Jae Joong semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berpikir. Lagi-lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jae Joong harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Bisa gila aku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Jae Joong memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda- tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba- lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Jae Joong masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu hip hop terdengar samar- samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Jae Joong merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan seorang diri.

Jae Joong menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah memberi salam kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Jae Joong langsung berjalan ke rak makanan ringan.

"Nah, Joongie ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya ahjumma pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar snack kentang yang diletakkan Jae Joong di meja kasir.

Jae Joong tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sedikit stres." Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Ke mana dompet itu?

"Sebentar, ahjumma. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Jae Joong mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, selain lima bungkus snack kentang, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, lipgloss, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Jae Joong bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Jae Joong melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? … Ya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Jae Joong menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelah putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel pria tersebut. Sekarang Jae Joong melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol soju. Pria berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

Pria itu memandang Jae Joong, lalu tersenyum ramah. O-oh. Baru pertama kali Jae Joong melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat…

Jae Joong menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Jae Joong merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ahjumma pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Joongie, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Jae Joong memandang ahjumma pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, ya. Mianhae." Jae Joong menyingkir ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Jae Joong mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Aissssh, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua? pikir Jae Joong sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Pria itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Maaf," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada ahjumma pemilik toko dan Jae Joong.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun. Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Jae Joong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang diparkir di depan toko.

Karena Jae Joong tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, ahjumma pemilik toko mengizinkannya membayar besok. Jae Joong mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Jae Joong langsung membuka sebungkus snack dan mulai makan. "Sekarang pulang ke rumah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat. Akhirnya Jae Joong menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"Haaloo!" Jae Joong ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa. Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa? "Halo? Siapa ini? Silakan bicara… Halo? HALOO?"

Jae Joong baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Maaf… bukankah ini ponsel Yun Ho?" Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Kim Jae Joong ," ujar Jae Joong ketus dan langsung menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras.

Jae Joong menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir penuh rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Jae Joong tinggal di Seoul dan orangtuanya di Jepang mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi ibunya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Jae Joong belum sampai di rumah. Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orangtuanya di Jepang, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan "Rumah Jepang yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Jung Il Woo". Jae Joong cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun.

Jae Joong memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan melongo melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi di toko ahjumma itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama.

Kemudian ponsel kedua pria itu berbunyi. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponsel Jae Joong.

Jae Joong teringat bentuk ponsel pria itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum keluar dari toko, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Jae Joong memegang ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Artinya… artinya… orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria tadi mengambil ponsel Jae Joong.

Jae Joong memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aigo, bisa gila aku. Gila." Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil pria itu sudah tidak tampak. Jae Joong merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ke mana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Ponselnya ada pada pria itu, bukan? Berarti Jae Joong bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Jae Joong berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat… cepat… tolong… ce—Halo?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Hyung. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Jung Il Woo tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya. "Maaf, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas. "Hei, Yun. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Jung Yun Ho mengikuti Jung Il Woo ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya dan balik bertanya, "Hyung sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Jung Il Woo memerhatikan temannya mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Jung Yun Ho terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer Jung Yun Ho Jung Il Woo memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Yun Ho, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jung Il Woo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol soju kepadanya.

Yun Ho membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang gay." Yunho tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah terlalu dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku, Hyung. Jangan-jangan selama ini Hyung juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Jung Il Woo duduk di kursi di hadapan Yunho, ikut meneguk soju langsung dari botolnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang. "Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau gay? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita mana pun di depan publik."

Jung Yun Ho mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Jung Il Woo menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Jung Yun Ho mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Jung Il Woo meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip gay itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Yu Ho berputar cepat ke arah Jung Il Woo, "Mwo?"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Jung Il Woo langsung.

"Apa?"

Il Woo tidak memandang Jung Yun Ho dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu berisiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip gay."

Jung Il Woo mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Yun Ho sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Yun Ho mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekadar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyum Jung Il Woo bertambah lebar. "Kita cari wanita yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

Yun Ho merenung, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul wanita itu? Lagi pula di mana kita cari wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Il Woo meneguk soju-nya lagi dan menatap Yun Ho. Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yun Ho mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Wanita yang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Il Woo meledak. Yun Ho menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hyung, ada apa?" Il Woo mendorong pelan bahu Yunho. "Astaga, Yun Ho. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?" "Apa?"

Il Woo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Yun Ho mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Hyung mau ikut?" kata Yun Ho sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Il Woo mengangkat bahu, "Oke."

Yun Ho mengayun-ayunkan botol soju yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh, Hyung, ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Jung Il Woo mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Yun Ho. Tiba- tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Yun Ho tadi. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Kim Jae Joong itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Il Woo meminta wanita itu datang ke rumah Jung Yun Ho. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah wanita itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Jung Yun Ho sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Yun Ho ketika bel pintu berbunyi. "Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Yun Ho heran.

Jae Joong benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi kembang tujuh warna seperti yang pernah diajarkan ibunya, apa pun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Jung Il Woo menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Jae Joong jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari ahjumma pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Jae Joong kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Jaejoong mengenali wajah pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ia pria yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Jae Joong memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Annyeong... Saya Kim Jae Joong yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini." Jae Joong mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak," kata pria itu ramah.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk. Ponsel Anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Jae Jong tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah pria yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagi pula pria itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Jae Joong melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Jae Joong pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak pirang. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi di mana ya?

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung," Jae Joong mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Kim Jae Joong di sini."

Jae Joong menatap Jung Il Woo dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu.

"Ya, itu ponsel Anda," kata Il Woo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki yang duduk di sofa masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Jae Joong. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah. "Maaf, Si Won-ssi, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Kim Jae Joong. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Hei…," Jae Joong mendengar Il Woo memanggil laki-laki itu. "Ponsel itu milik nona ini."

Laki-laki di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Il Woo lalu ke arah Jae Joong. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Jae Joong baru sadar siapa laki-laki itu.

Jung Yun Ho agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Jung Il Woo. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu: gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikucir dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Gadis itu diam tak bersuara sementara Il Woo menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel Anda?" tanya Jae Joong sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu… tadi—siapa namanya, maaf, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Kim Jae joong. Anda sendiri Kim Jae Joong?"

Gadis itu tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "saya Kim Jae Joong."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Jae Joong tersentak kaget. "Silakan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Kim Jae Joong menerima ponsel itu dan langsung membuka flap-nya. "Halo?" Kemudian Yun Ho dan Il Woo tertegun ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Yun Ho yakin karena Yun Ho sangat menguasai bahasa Jepang. Yun Ho menoleh ke arah manajernya untuk bertanya dan sebagai jawaban Il woo menggeleng.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon si gadis memandang Il Woo dan Yun Ho bergantian dengan sikap serbasalah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, terima kasih banyak. Saya pulang dulu."

"Tunggu," Il Woo menyela. Gadis itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh tahu, yang tadi itu bahasa Jepang, kan?".

"Ne," jawab gadis itu langsung.

"Oh, begitu." Jung Il Woo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Anda bisa berbahasa Jepang rupanya."

"Saya permisi," kata gadis itu lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Il Woo kembali menahan gadis itu. Ia memandang Yun Ho sekilas, lalu kembali memandang gadis itu. "Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil di luar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus," timpal Yun Ho. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, gadis itu sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda maaf dari kami."

Gadis itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang besar. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Yun Ho bisa memahaminya. Seorang gadis yang langsung bersedia diantar dua pria tidak dikenal sudah pasti gadis yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Yun Ho sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata gadis itu sambil menggoyang- goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Yun Ho sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang ada di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Il Woo.

"Hyung, kita pakai mobilmu saja, ya?"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Yun Ho melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Gadis itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Yun Ho ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suara, "Saya turun di depan sini saja."

Jung Yun Ho membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat gadis itu. "Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Il Woo menambahkan.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Il Woo menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus. "Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat malam." Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Il Woo menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Nona Kim Jae Joong, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?" Yun Ho menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya. Kim Jae Joong mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk.

"Orang ini? Jung Yun Ho, bukan? Jung Yun Ho yang penyanyi itu?" Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Yun Ho dan berkata, "Lagu Anda… lagu Anda… bagus."

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

**IchigoMin**


	3. Dua

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / YunJae / Chapter 2

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY! **

* * *

"Lagu Anda bagus?"

.

.

~~~000~~~000~~~

.

.

Jae Joong yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap bingung Kim Hee Chul yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya yang bermata agak sipit dan berambut lurus panjang tergerai melewati bahu itu balas menatap Jae Joong dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" Hee Chul melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Jae Joong mengerang.

"Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mobil bersama dua laki-laki yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa- apa kemarin?"

Kim Hee Chul mendecakkan lidah.

"Hei, kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Jung Yun Ho Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, nada penyesalan kental terdengar.

"Jung Yun Ho orang asing bagiku," cetus Jae Joong tegas.

"Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangannya?"

"Walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya," tegur Hee Chul lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada.

"Aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku… Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yun Ho kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya."

"Mobil temannya," sela Jae Joong.

"Temannya juga ada di sana." Hee Chul tidak mengacuhkan Jae Joong.

"Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"Hei, Kim Hee Chul!" Sikap Hee Chul melunak.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangan untukku."

Jae Joong membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Hee Chul bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Jae Joong lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk," Oh ya, kudengar Jung Yun Ho itu sebenarnya gay. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar gay. Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?"

Jae Joong mengerutkan kening dan berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Hee Chul menatap prihatin temannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?"

Jae Joong tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Hee Chul-ie, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Jung Yun Ho? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Senyum Kim Hee Chul mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi—aduh, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Hee Chul memekik dan membuat Jae Joong terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Jae Joong begitu melihat Hee Chul meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku," gumam Hee Chul berulang-ulang.

"Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Jae Joong heran.

Hee Chul mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Nah, coba kau lihat ini."

Jae Joong melihat artikel berjudul "Pertemuan Tengah Malam" yang ditunjukkan Hee Chul dan mendadak ia merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Jung Yun Ho bersama seorang wanita. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Jae Joong sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang bersama Jung Yun Ho di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya.

Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Jae Joong dan Jung Yun Ho yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. Kepala Jae Joong tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Jae Joong ingat saat itu teman Jung Yun Ho masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Jung Yun Ho sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuh Jung Yun Ho. Jae Joong merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan tabloid ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Hee Chul menjelaskan.

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kaualami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Wanita yang di foto itu kau, bukan?"

"Astaga," gumam Jae Joong tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Jung Yun Ho itu artis terkenal," kata Hee Chul dengan nada aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku.

"Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat. Di sini malah ditulis kau kekasih Jung Yun Ho."

Jae Joong menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan tabloid itu kepada Hee Chul. Ia masih merinding, "Aku tidak berdua saja dengan Jung Yun Ho. Paman berkacamata itu, teman Jung Yun Ho, juga ada bersama kami, seharusnya siapa pun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu, tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Kim Hee Chul menarik napas panjang.

"Sudah kubilang, Jung Yun Ho itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tabloid harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada dalam foto itu, tidak akan ada berita."

Jae Joong merasa tubuhnya menggigil.

"Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat. Hee Chul, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang pertemuanku dengan Jung Yun Ho."

Alis Hee Chul terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Jae Joong mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis…"

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Hee Chul ketika melihat Jae Joong terdiam sambil memegang dahi.

Jae Joong menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stres, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa Chul-ie, kau pulang saja dan bantu ibumu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan ibumu pasti sedang ramai."

"Ibuku juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, ibuku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku taruh di dapur. Kau harus makan, mengerti?" kata Hee Chul sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Jae Joong dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Chul-ie," kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu karena sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterima kasih. Oh ya, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Jung Yun Ho kemarin malam, jangan kaukatakan pada siapa pun."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Hee Chul sebelum keluar dari kamar Jae Joong.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yun Ho berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa.

Pagi ini sebuah tabloid lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip gay-nya. Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan. Wartawan- wartawan akan mengejarnya… menanyainya… menuntut tanggapannya.

Itulah risiko menjadi artis. Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustrasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai… atau apakah sebenarnya sudah dimulai?

"Oh, Yun Ho, sudah datang rupanya."

Yun Ho begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masuk ke kantor itu. Jung Il Woo berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja.

"Sudah lama?"

Yun Ho menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja.

"Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?" Il Woo menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan tabloid dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Yun Ho.

Yun Ho menerima tabloid yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada di sana, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa… Ini—" Yun Ho memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk.

"Benar. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar gadis itu." Dengan kesal Yun Ho melemparkan tabloid itu ke meja.

"Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya." Ia duduk dan bersandar di kursi.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurut Hyung, gadis yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apa pun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Yun Ho mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui gadis yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi…

"Gadis yang kemarin itu, Kim Jae Joong.. aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Il Woo sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Yun Ho.

Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. Ibunya orang Jepang dan ayahnya orang Korea. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Jepang dan tinggal di sana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu orangtuanya pindah kembali ke Jepang karena ayahnya ditugaskan lagi di sana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Yun Ho membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Dari mana Hyung mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya ada."

Il Woo hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca, "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Kim Jae Joong wanita baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk- mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apa pun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di tabloid itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Yun Ho menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya.

Jung Il Woo menghela napas. "Meski harus diakui… secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," katanya.

Yun Ho mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Il Woo, menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip gay-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seorang wanita di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan," kata Il Woo sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Miss Kim. Saat ini juga. Kami di sini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Miss Kim. Tolong datanglah sekarang. Please… Kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. Okay, Miss Kim?"

Jae Joong berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagi pula ini kan hari Sabtu. Diktator!

"Miss Kim? Miss Kim? Halooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Kim? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Miss Kim. Very very busy. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"Ya, ya, Mister Kim. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai di sana dalam satu jam," sahut Jae Joong malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Miss Kim," kata bosnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Jae Joong menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari Senin nanti. Drakula! Pengisap darah! Hhh, bisa gila aku!"

Sambil mengumpat, Jae Joong memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Jae Joong sudah berdiri di studio Mister Kim, salah satu perancang busana paling populer di Korea. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Butik Mister Kim sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai: lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Jae Joong masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat merah, dan berkaca-mata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Kim menyadari keberadaan Jae Joong dan langsung memekik, "Miss Kim! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…" Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "No, no! Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Cha ke sini."

Jae Joong merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita. Harus diakui Mister Kim ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang. Mister Kim kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Jae Joong.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Miss Kim, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk fashion show. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian- pakaian untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Kim selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas. "Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Kim?" tanya Jae Joong. Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata dibelalakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin di lakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit.

"Astaga, Miss Kim. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Jung Yun Ho, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat- cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu, sebelum Jae Joong bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!"

Tidak, Anda belum pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku, gerutu Jae Joong dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang Anda sebut tadi?"

"Jung Yun Ho. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. Go! Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Jaej Joong ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jae Joong mendorong rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift. Di tengah jalan Jae Joong berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Jung Yun Ho sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elite itu, ia berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Jung Yun Ho lagi?

Apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah laki- laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di tabloid itu?

Jae Joong mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Jung Yun Ho malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Jae Joong mengangguk. Benar, Jung Yun Ho pasti sudah lupa padanya. Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu. Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu, Jae Joong mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan.

Jae Joong berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dan kembali menarik napas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu. Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," kata Il Woo sambil menutup flap ponsel.

Yun Ho mengembuskan napas keras-keras dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini."

Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat. Mereka yang terlambat. Hhh… harus menunggu berapa lama?"

Jung Il Woo baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir.

Yun Ho menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal di ponsel. Sepertinya telepon dari produser atau semacamnya. Il Woo memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar. Yun Ho mengangguk tak acuh dan Il Woo keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yun Ho merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang wanita.

"Selamat siang. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Yun Ho membuka mata. Gadis berambut sebahu dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Yun Ho berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Mister Kim meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda. Silakan dicoba." Gadis itu mendorong rak hingga ke ujung ruangan, ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Yun Ho.

"Silakan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Yun Ho, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang disodorkan dan beranjak ke bilik ganti.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Yun Ho menyibakkan tirai. Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat gadis yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa. Topi merahnya dilepas dan gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang agak ikal dengan jari-jari tangan. Yun Ho tertegun dan menatap gadis itu. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah si gadis sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya ia menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?"

Bukankah ia gadis yang kemarin ditemuinya? Tidak salah lagi. Yun Ho masih ingat wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memang gadis yang kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah dan pucat. Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalinya?

"Kita pernah bertemu," kata Yun Ho. Ia tidak sedang bertanya. Ia benar-benar yakin, karena itu ia ingin melihat reaksi si gadis.

Gadis itu tertegun, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Yun Ho dengan ragu-ragu. Tatapan yang ragu-ragu itu tidak salah lagi sama dengan tatapan gadis yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Yun Ho menunggu si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

Yun Ho kecewa karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar. Gadis itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam? Bukannya sombong, tapi Yun Ho tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam? Yun Ho kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada si gadis, sementara si gadis tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya.

Bagaimana bisa? Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira? Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Yun Ho datar dan cepat, berusaha membantu ingatan gadis itu. Demi Tuhan, memangnya gadis ini menderita amnesia?

~~~000~~~000~~~000~~~

Jae Joong memperhatikan Jung Yun Ho masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia mengembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk. Laki-laki itu ternyata memang tidak mengenalinya. Jae Joong melepaskan topi dan memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah sekali. Semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai Jung Yun Ho tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Jung Yun Ho sudah berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikannya.

Jae Joong tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat riang dan sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu." Jae Joong bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata Jung Yun Ho mengenalinya. Bagaimana sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Jung Yun Ho lagi. Nada suaranya datar.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Jae Joong memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?"

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Jae Joong memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Jung Yun Ho memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. "Ternyata ingat juga," gumamnya.

Jae Joong mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

Jung Yun Ho kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Jae Joong. Ia lega sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah lagi.

"Foto di tabloid itu… Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Jung Yun Ho. Jae Joong menelan ludah. Ini dia. Apakah Jung Yun Ho menyangka ia berada di balik semua ini?

"Sudah…," sahutnya ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyang- goyangkan tangan, "tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh."

Jung Yun Ho tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berpikir begitu. Lagi pula sebenarnya foto- foto itu malah membantuku."

Jae Joong tidak mengerti. "Kau sering membaca tabloid?" tanya Yun Ho.

Jae Joong menggeleng. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca tabloid untuk tahu gosip seputar artis. Temannya, Kim Hee Chul, adalah tabloid berjalan. Kim Hee Chul tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis. Apa pun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakannya kepada Jae Joong, tidak peduli Jae Joong sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak.

Jung Yun Ho mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, berarti kau tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku."

"Gosip gay itu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jae Joong tanpa diproses di otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Jung Yun Ho menatapnya. "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau tidak membaca tabloid?"

Jae Joong memiringkan kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu." Jung Yun Ho mendesah.

"Bagaimanapun, foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip."

Jae Joong hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak acuh, namun ia terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendadak berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kim Jae Joong ssi—namamu Kim Jae Joong bukan?" tanyanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jae Joong, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?" Jae Joong mundur selangkah.

"Bantu… apa?"

"Jadi pacarku."

"A-apa?!"

Yun Ho agak kaget mendengar pekikan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa memakluminya.

"Begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpikir-pikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jae Joong.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

Jae Joong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Yun Ho cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ia sangat menyadari alis gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanya Yun Ho di akhir penjelasannya. Ia menatap Jae Joong yang masih tercengang.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah sedang disidang di pengadilan? Ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, apa jawabannya. Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jae Joong adalah, "Kenapa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," sahut Yun Ho santai.

"Kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Jae Joong masih terlihat bingung, tapi Yun Ho melihat kening gadis itu berkerut, tanda sedang mempertimbangkan usul yang ia ajukan. Setidaknya Jae Joong tidak langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Yun Ho cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan kepadamu. Tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Jae Joong datar.

"Atau butuh uang?"

Yun Ho terdiam. Ia memandang Jae Joong dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tidak, gadis ini memang sudah punya pekerjaan dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, ia tidak tampak seperti gadis yang kekurangan uang.

"Memang tidak," Yun Ho mengakui.

"Begini saja, aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kauinginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku."

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Jae Joong memastikan.

"Begitulah rencananya," jawab Yun Ho pasti. Ia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri melihat tanggapan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dipertimbangkannya? Yah, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Kim Jae Joong bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu tidak antusias dengan gagasan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Otomatis Yun Ho merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya. Pada saat yang sama Jae Joong juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja.

Ternyata yang berdering ponsel milik gadis itu. Yun Ho baru ingat ponsel Jae Joong sama dengan ponsel miliknya. Bahkan nada deringnya juga persis sama. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus segera mengganti nada dering.

Jae Joong menatap ponselnya, membuka flap-nya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa dijawab terlebih dulu. Rasa ingin tahu Yun Ho bertambah ketika ia melihat gadis itu melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan tas beserta baterainya itu ke tas.

Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Jae Joong tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan atas tidakannya barusan.

"Mau membantu, kan?" Yun Ho akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yun Ho.

"Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."

Udara di sekeliling Yun Ho jadi terasa lebih ringan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum lega. Meminta bantuan Jae Joong ternyata tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sekadar merahasiakan identitas, ia bisa memaklumi itu. Gadis ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakan kita ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa memercayaimu, kan?"

"Mm, aku mengerti," kata Jae Joong menyanggupi. Tapi begitu melihat matanya yang agak menerawang, Yun Ho jadi kurang yakin apakah gadis itu benar-benar memahami kata-katanya.

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk Jung Il Woo. Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya Il Wo sambil menghampiri Jae Joong. Yun Ho tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, dia bersedia menjadi pacarku." Senyum manajernya langsung lenyap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang Hyung katakan kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Yun Ho, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang Hyung usulkan kemarin."

Il Woo terlihat bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?" Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu,

"Astaga, kau serius?"

"Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut pada Hyung nanti," kata Yun Ho sambil menepuk- nepuk pundak manajernya.

"Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita ke sini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

Jae Joong keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang seolah setengah sadar. Tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian Jung Yun Ho sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, membelok di ujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

Jae Joong harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali.

Sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu. Perasaan canggung saat Jung Yun Ho menjelaskan rencananya kepada si manajer sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kini.

Si manajer agak bimbang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Jae Joong, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain. Tentu saja Jae Joong mengerti. Diam-diam, sambil mendengarkan pesan Il Woo, Jae Joong mengamatinya. Pria yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumnya menawan, dan matanya ramah. Jae Joong tahu Il Woo bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau begitu saja membantu Jung Yun Ho, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh.

Pada awalnya Jae Joong memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Yun Ho, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat. Ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lama dinantinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantui….

Lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah. Ia hanya perlu difoto bersama Jung Yun Ho. Bukan masalah. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu Jung Yun Ho, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap artis itu. Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Jung Yun Ho, ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya juga banyak wanita lain bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu.

"Baiklah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, astaga! Aku lupa minta tanda tangan Jung Yun Ho untuk Hee Chul." Jae Joong merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti.

Sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Hee Chul aku bertemu Yun Ho tadi? Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tanda tangan lagi. Tapi ia pasti bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini…

Jae Joong melanjutkan mencari ponselnya di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi ia lepas. Mendadak ia jadi teringat Choi Si Won tadi meneleponnya. Mudah-mudahan Si Won bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi.

Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawab telepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi? Lagi pula sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Choi Si Won yang menelepon, pasti bukan karena ada hal penting.

Kenapa Choi Si Won masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang meminta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

Jae Joong memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Hee Chul ketika ia teringat janjinya. Aah… benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Il Woo ssi tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Yah… apa boleh buat…

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke tas tangannya, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru dan bergumam, "Baiklah, Jae Joong. Semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya. Aja aja, fighting!"

Sekarang ia harus pulang dan tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui kedua pria itu nanti malam.

**TBC **

* * *

Terima kasih untuk para readers, silent readers dan para readers yang gak dapet feel baca saduran novel diatas. Maaf gak bisa bales komen2 kalian. Lanjut! (9^_^)9

**IchigoMin**


	4. tiga

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / YunJae / Chapter 3

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

-Tiga-

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG ****JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

"Jae Joong-ssi, sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan sedikit lagi. Wajahmu harus tertutup," perintah Jung Il Woo.

Jae Joong bergumam tidak jelas, menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Jung Yun Ho, lalu menarik turun topi merahnya.

"Kalau begini aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," desahnya.

"Paman sebenarnya ada di mana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau semacamnya?"

Ia dan Jung Yun Ho sedang berada di dalam mobil Yun Ho yang diparkir di lapangan parkir depan gedung tempat Il Woo bekerja. Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam dan suasana di tempat parkir sepi sekali.

Jung Yun Ho yang mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam duduk di balik kemudi, Jae Joong duduk di sampingnya, sementara Il Woo mengawasi mereka entah dari mana.

Semua komunikasi dilakukan lewat ponsel. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana. Jung Yun Ho menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sudah bisa dimulai." Ia menutup ponsel dan memandang Jae Joong yang sedang merapikan kepang rambutnya.

"Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar," katanya pendek.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil?" tanya Jae Joong memastikan.

Yun Ho mengangguk. Ia diam, lalu, "Nah, sepertinya Hyung sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kita keluar sekarang."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa jauh begitu?" tanya Jung Yun Ho.

Jae Joong menoleh dan menyadari Yun Ho sedang mengomentari jarak antara mereka berdua yang terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa? Kurasa ini sudah cukup dekat."

"Orang-orang tidak akan percaya aku punya hubungan khusus denganmu kalau kau berdiri sejauh itu."

Jae Joong berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh menghadap Jung Yun Ho.

"Menurutku seperti ini juga sudah lumayan. Kita tidak perlu sampai berpelukan supaya orang percaya kita punya hubungan khusus, kan?"

Jung Yun Ho tertawa pendek.

"Apanya yang lumayan? Tubuhmu kaku begitu dan jalanmu seperti robot." Jae Joong tetap diam.

Jung Yun Ho balas menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Jae Joong terkejut ketika Jung Yun Ho melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, tapi saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jung Yun Ho berdiri tepat di depannya. Jae Joong baru menyadari betapa dirinya begitu pendek dibandingkan pria itu. Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak kalau ia mau melihat wajah Yun Ho.

"Hei, Yun Ho ssi, kau sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Jae Joong sekali lagi ketika setelah beberapa saat Jung Yun Ho hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Yun Ho dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, tapi Jae Joong bisa melihat bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku? Hanya memberikan pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," katanya santai, lalu ia mundur kembali.

Jae Joong mendengus pelan. "Lucu sekali."

"Misi selesai," kata Jae Joong ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di dalam mobil.

"Hhhh… lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Yun Ho tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Jae Joong. Ternyata gadis ini bisa bercanda juga. Yun Ho yakin sebenarnya Jae Joong orang yang ramah, meski saat ini gadis itu lebih sering bersikap kaku dan menjaga jarak, bahkan terkadang cenderung dingin. Bagaimanapun hal itu wajar saja mengingat mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang main film," Jae Joong menambahkan.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi aktris saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Teruslah bermimpi," sahut Yun Ho sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Saat itu terdengar dering ponsel. Mereka berdua serentak mencari ponsel mereka. Yang berdering ternyata ponsel Yun Ho.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti nada dering ponselmu," gerutu Jae Joong sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti," kata Yun Ho sebelum menjawab teleponnya.

"Ya, Hyung… Sudah?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jae Joong berdering juga. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Jae Joong langsung menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Yun Ho melihat gadis itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya.

Siapa yang meneleponnya?

Lamunan dalam benaknya buyar ketika ia sadar Il Woo berulang kali menyebut namanya di telepon.

"Eh, apa, Hyung?... Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Yun Ho sebelum menutup ponsel.

"Aku? Sekarang? Sedang di luar," kata Jae Joong dengan nada santai.

Yun Ho memperhatikan alis Jae Joong terangkat ketika gadis itu mendengarkan jawaban orang di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicarakan nanti saja. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Tutup dulu ya." Jae Joong langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Yun Ho sambil lalu.

Jae Joong menoleh ke arahnya.

"Teman," sahut gadis itu pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita sudah selesai sekarang? Paman bilang apa tadi?"

Yun Ho memandang Jae Joong dengan kening berkerut.

"Paman?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Hyung, paman? Dia kan belum setua itu."

"Kalau aku sih tidak akan sudi dipanggil, paman."

Jae Joong baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Yun Ho menambahkan,

"Tapi terserah kau sajalah. Panggil saja dia paman atau apa pun sesukamu. Hyung tidak akan keberatan. Dia bukan orang yang suka ambil pusing untuk masalah seperti ini. Asal kau tidak memanggilnya onni saja."

Jae Joong menarik napas dan berdeham "Jadi Paman bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul di tabloid," jawab Yun Ho.

Namun kemudian perkataannya selanjutnya seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Harus lagi-lagi siap menghadapi wartawan. Tapi setidaknya reputasiku akan kembali seperti dulu…"

Yun Ho menoleh dan mendapati Jae Joong sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jae Joong agak ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… kau gay atau bukan?"

Yun Ho melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Jae Joong dengan kesal.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jae Joong mengibaskan tangan.

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau gay atau bukan juga bukan urusanku."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti rencana Jung Il Woo, hari Senin pagi foto-foto mereka sudah mucul di tabloid. Jae Joong baru memasuki ruang kuliah ketika Kim Hee Chul berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, Kim Jae Joong!" seru Hee Chul dengan suara menggelegar.

Jae Joong mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, ia menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil nama lengkapku seperti itu. Memangnya, Jae Joong terlalu susah diucapkan?"

"Sekarang itu bukan masalah penting. Lihat ini!" Ia melambai-lambaikan tabloid tepat di depan wajah Jae Joong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jae Joong. Ia harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ingin diperlihatkan temannya itu.

"Jung Yun Ho ternyata punya pacar!" kali ini seruan Hee Chul begitu keras sampai-sampai Jae Joong terlompat kaget.

Jae Joong melihat halaman depat tabloid itu dan menahan napas. Ia membaca judul utamanya "JUNG YUN HO DAN KEKASIH WANITA?" dicetak dengan ukuran besar.

Di bawah judul itu ada tiga fotonya bersama Jung Yun Ho. Foto-foto itu agak buram, tapi kenapa Jae Joong merasa dirinya terlihat begitu jelas?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Jung Yun Ho. sedang memegang kemudi dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Jae Jong sendiri juga sedang memandang pria itu dengan kepala dimiringkan sehingga wajahnya tertutup topi merahnya.

Kapan mereka berpose seperti itu?

Jae Joong sendiri tidak ingat.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Foto itu diambil sedikit menyamping sehingga Jae Joong agak tertutup tubuh Jung Yun Ho. Jae Joong memperhatikan foto itu dan mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya mereka tidak berdiri sedekat itu, tapi mungkin arah pengambilan fotonya yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat dekat.

Foto ketiga adalah saat Jung Yun Ho berdiri tepat di depannya dan begitu dekat, Jae Joong sendiri berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak memandangnya. Lagi-lagi sudut pengambilan foto membuat foto itu terlihat bagus sekali dan wajah Jae Joong agak tertutup. Ditambah lagi Jung Yun Ho sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mau tidak mau Jae Joong kagum pada Jung Il Woo . Ternyata Paman pintar memotret.

"Kau lihat? Sudah lihat?" Hee Chul jelas-jelas terlihat kesal dan sedikit histeris.

"Ternyata selama ini Jung Yun Ho sudah punya kekasih. Siapa wanita itu? Artis? Kau tahu tidak, semua penggemarnya sedang shock saat ini."

Jae Joong agak lega karena Kim Hee Chul tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang ada di dalam foto bersama Jung Yun Ho. Ia melipat kembali tabloid itu, mengembalikannya kepada Hee Chul, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kesal? Bukankah ini malah membuktikan Jung Yun Ho bukan gay?"

Hee Chul terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang.

"Tapi kalau melihat dia dengan wanita lain, rasanya hatiku… aduh," katanya dengan wajah memelas. Jae Joong tertawa geli.

"Tapi… mungkin juga gadis ini bukan kekasihnya," kata Hee Chul tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama dengna kasusmu waktu itu. Jung Yun Ho hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Lagi pula semua orang tahu wartawan suka membesar-besarkan masalah."

Jae Joong cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang memandangnya yakin.

"Tapi menurutku yang ini memang benar. Di artikel ini bahkan juga tertulis ada sumber tepercaya yang menyatakan Jung Yun Ho memang sudah punya pacar, kan? Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Maksudku, bagi penggemar sepertimu, yang paling penting kan Jung Yun Ho bukan gay alias suka wanita…."

Karena ekspresi kecewa Hee Chul belum berubah, Jae Joong menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalaupun wanita di foto ini memang pacarnya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran sekali siapa wanita itu. Di sini juga tidak diceritakan siapa dia…."

Hee Chul mengembuskan napas panjang. Mendadak dia menepuk tangan dan berkata penuh semangat, "_Tapi kau_ benar. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dengan Yun Ho oppa-ku!"

Jae Joong geleng-geleng menahan geli. Tapi sebelum senyumnya mereda, Hee Chul sudah berkata lagi, "Tapi ada yang aneh. Coba lihat foto-foto ini, Jae-ah. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan? Mungkin memang bukan hal penting, tapi maksudku, orang pacaran bukannya suka berpegangan tangan kalau berjalan bersama?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yun Ho sedang berada di kantor Il Woo. Ia memegang tabloid yang memuat foto-fotonya bersama Jae Joong.

"Hyung ternyata pandai memotret," kata Yun Ho sambil tersenyum. Il Woo hanya mengangkat bahu menerima pujian itu.

"Menurutku rencana kita cukup sukses karena sejak pagi kantor kita sudah dibanjiri telepon yang meminta kepastian dan wawancara denganmu."

"Dia sudah melihat ini atau belum ya?" tanya Yun Ho sambil meletakkan tabloid itu di atas meja.

"Jae Joong ssi? Seharusnya sudah karena orang-orang juga akan membicarakan- nya," sahut Il Woo Ia meraih tabloid itu dan mengamati foto-foto Yun Ho dan Jae Joong.

"Dia melakukannya dengan baik sekali, kan? Gadis yang tenang, mudah diajak kerja sama. Bagus juga dia bukan salah satu penggemarmu, jadi dia tidak histeris atau semacamnya."

Yun Ho hanya mengangkat bahu. Il Woo berkata pelan seperti merenung.

"Ya, gadis yang tenang. Bahkan mungkin terlalu tenang… Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu mudah menyetujui permintaanmu?"

Yun Ho mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apa pun?" tanya Il Woo lagi.

Yun Ho mengingat-ingat. "Tidak."

"Aneh," gumam Il Woo. Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon di meja kerjanya berdering.

Sementara manajernya menjawab telepon, Jung Yun Ho menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon Jae Joong. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jae Joong dan Hee Chul sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan Jung Yun Ho dan pacar misteriusnya ketika Jae Joong mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki tinggi besar sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Hee chul menyikut lengan Jae Joong dan berbisik, "Mau apa lagi dia?" Jae Joong mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian di sini. Mau makan siang? Ayo, kutraktir."

Hee Chul meringis.

"Kebetulan apanya?"

"Choi Si Won ssi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Si Won riang, seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus kedua gadis itu.

"Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kita makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol."

"Pacarmu mana?" tanya Hee Chul tiba-tiba.

"Dia tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersama dua wanita? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bersama gadis yang waktu itu, kan? Atau sudah ada yang baru?"

Wajah Choi Si Won memerah dan dia agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Oh, dia sedang ada urusan di tempat lain. Ayolah, mumpung pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak. Lagi pula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Oke?"

Jae Joong dan Hee Chul berpandangan. Mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa menghindar tanpa bersikap kasar kepada laki-laki seperti Choi Si Won.

Mereka masuk ke restoran kecil yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk di meja kosong ketika Jae Joong mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenal nomor telepon yang tertera di sana.

"Halo?"

"Sudah lihat?"

"Apa?"

Dalam kebingungan Jae Joong menatap ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya kembali di telinga.

"Siapa ini?"

Laki-laki di ujung sana mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

Sepi sebentar, lalu suara itu berkata dengan nada datar, "Ini Jung Yun Ho."

Jae Joong tersentak dan sontak menatap Hee Chul dan Si Won bergantian. Kedua orang itu jadi ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tepat pada saat itu pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan.

Jae Joong memalingkan wajah dan berkata dengan suara pelan di telepon, "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Jae Joong mendengar Jung Yun Ho menarik napas di seberang sana.

"Kau sudah lihat fotonya?" Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudah," sahut Jae Joong.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah ditanya-tanya?"

"Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara."

"Jae Joong, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Si Won tiba-tiba.

Jae Joong menoleh dan menjawab,

"Terserah. Pesankan saja untukku."

"Kau tidak sedang sendirian?" tanya Yun Ho.

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman."

"Hei, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau bisa membongkar rencana kita."

"Lho, kenapa marah-marah? Kau sendiri tidak bertanya dulu, lagi pula aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa ke siapa pun."

Jung Yun Ho terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Malam ini jam tujuh kau harus ke rumah Il Woo Hyung. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Mengerti?"

Wajah Jae Joong berubah kesal, tapi ia berkata, "Ya, ya, mengerti. Tapi rumahnya di mana?"

Jae Joong mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Setelah mencatat alamat Jung Il Woo seperti yang disebutkan Jung Yun Ho, ia menutup ponsel dan mendapati Hee Chul dan Si Won sedang memerhatikannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Si Won.

"Teman," sahut Jae Joong ringan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Makanannya sudah dipesan?"

Yun Ho menutup ponselnya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah memintanya datang ke tempatku nanti malam?" tanya Il Woo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau juga nanti malam jangan datang terlambat," kata manajernya sambil mengenakan jas.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan siang. Mau makan apa?"

"Hyung," panggil Yun Ho tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Hyung pernah mencari informasi tentang Kim Jae Joong. Apakah Hyung sudah mengecek dia punya pacar atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi ketika aku meneleponnya, dia sedang bersama laki-laki. Kalau memang dia punya pacar, pacarnya bisa tahu soal kita." Jung Il Woo berpikir.

"Nanti malam kita bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Jae Joong ssi. Ayolah, kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus bersiap-siap untuk wawancara."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada wartawan?" tanya Jae Joong sambil menjepit sepotong daging panggang dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mereka bertiga—Jung Yun Ho, Jung Il Woo, dan dia sendiri—sudah berkumpul di apartemen Il Woo yang besar dan mewah. Ketika Jae Joong datang, kedua laki-laki itu baru akan mulai memanggang daging. Yun Ho berkata makan malam ini adalah ucapan terima kasihnya atas bantuan Jae Joong.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri beritanya di koran," sahut Yun Ho sambil membolak- balikkan potongan daging di atas panggangan.

Jae Joong meringis, lalu menoleh ke arah Il Woo yang sedang meneguk soju.

"Paman tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika melihat pria itu tidak memegang sumpit.

Il Woo meraih sumpit dan berkata, "Jae Joong ssi…"

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Jae Joong saja," Jae Joong menyela dengan cepat dan memandang Il Woo dan Yun Ho bergantian. Yun Ho mendengus pelan, tapi tidak menjawab. Il Woo berdeham dan melanjutkan,

"Oke, kalau memang kau tidak keberatan. Jae Joong, sepertinya aku belum pernah bertanya, tapi apa kau punya pacar sekarang ini?"

Jae Joong tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Il Woo.

"Pacar?"

Il Woo cepat-cepat berkata,

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau memang punya pacar, itu bisa agak menyulitkan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Jae Joong mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Oh," gumamnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Siang tadi ketika aku meneleponmu, bukankah kau sedang bersama pacarmu?" Yun Ho menimpali.

Jae Joong menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siang tadi? Aah… dia bukan pacarku."

"Kedengarannya seperti pacar," Yun Ho bersikeras.

Jae Joong menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan mata disipitkan.

"Baiklah," akhirnya ia berkata. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja.

"Karena kalian curiga begitu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Yun Ho langsung.

"Bukan," Jae Joong menegaskan.

"Aku dan dia memang pernah berhubungan, tapi hubungan itu sudah berakhir delapan bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang masih baik?" Kali ini Il Woo yang bertanya.

"Susah mengatakannya," sahut Jae Joong agak bingung. Ia bertopang dagu dan mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya setelah berpisah, kami tidak bertemu lagi. Kemudian kira-kira sebulan lalu dia mulai menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maunya."

"Itu artinya dia ingin kembali kepadamu," kata Yun Ho.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan dia waktu itu? Itu juga kalau kami boleh tahu."

Alis Jae Joong terangkat.

"Siapa bilang aku yang memutuskannya? Dia sendiri yang minta putus dariku karena dia tertarik pada wanita lain."

Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah pandangan itu disebabkan rasa kasihan? Jae Joong memang merasa dirinya dulu sangat menyedihkan. Pacar yang ia percayai meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memang sedih, tapi aku bukan tipe wanita yang histeris. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Banyak sekali…"

Merasa canggung telah membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada kedua pria itu, sebelum Jae Joong bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya terus mengoceh, "Mmm, aku suka mendengarkan musik, suka keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Jadi waktu itu untuk menenangkan diri, aku makan banyak sekali keripik kentang dan aku sering membeli bunga untuk diriku sendiri. Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tapi perasaanku langsung jadi lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mendekatimu lagi?" desak Yun Ho.

Jae Joong mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu."

"Mungkinkah dia sudah berpisah dengan wanita yang dulu itu?" tanya Il Woo.

Jae Joong memiringkan kepala.

"Sepertinya belum."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yun Ho sambil menatap Jae Joong ingin tahu. Jae Joong membalas tatapannya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Jae Joong terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengetukkan sumpitnya ke piring dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak punya pacar dan tidak akan menyulitkan kalian berdua. Ayo, makan lagi."

Yun Ho masih terlihat tidak puas, tapi kali ini Jae Joong berhasil mengendalikan mulutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia kan baru mengenal kedua laki-laki itu, rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah pribadinya dengan mereka.

Jae Joong berdeham untuk mengalihkan topik, lalu bertanya, "Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa? Paman akan memotret kami lagi?"

Il Woo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini kau boleh bersantai dulu. Meski kau harus tetap siap seandainya kami tiba-tiba butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Jae Joong.

"Yang jadi bosnya kan kalian berdua."

"Oh ya, hari Sabtu nanti Yun Ho akan mengadakan jumpa penggemar untuk mempromosikan album barunya," kata Il Woo tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau datang?"

Jae Joong tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sumpitnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

JaeJoong memungut sumpit yang jatuh dan mengulurkannya kepada Il Woo .

"Maaf, sepertinya aku makan terlalu buru-buru," katanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin ke celana jins.

"Tidak perlu rakus seperti itu," kata Yun Ho. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Jae Joong tidak mengacuhkannya dan bertanya pada Il Woo , "Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Yun Ho tertegun menatap daging panggangnya. Ia kaget Jae Joong tahu soal jumpa penggemar terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum mengambil jeda dari dunia selebriti.

"Tidak, tidak seperti dulu," Il Woo cepat-cepat menyela sebelum suasana hati Yun Ho berubah menjadi buruk.

"Kali ini tidak seramai dulu. Kami akan membatasi jumlah penonton. Bagaimana? Kau mau datang?"

"Oh, begitu? Hmmm…" Jae Joong menerima sumpit baru yang diulurkan Il Woo.

"Aku boleh datang?"

Yun Ho mendengus dan meneguk soju-nya, rupanya Il Woo terlambat menyelamatkan situasi.

"Untuk apa kau datang? Memangnya kau termasuk penggemarku?"

"Memang bukan," jawab Jae Joong terus terang, lalu menjepit daging panggang dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Ia melihat Yun Ho menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seolah menantinya memberi alasan.

Entah kenapa Jae Joong merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Yun Ho memandangnya itu, ia pun berdecak.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan datang. Lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu. Aneh juga, kenapa teman-temanku begitu menyukaimu ya?"

Yun Ho sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas komentar Jae Joong, tapi Il Woo buru-buru menengahi, "Jangan begitu. Aku akan memberikan dua lembar tiket untukmu. Datanglah bersama temanmu hari Sabtu nanti. Kau belum pernah mendengar Yun Ho menyanyi, kan?"

Jae Joong meringis dan menatap Yun Ho yang melahap daging panggang dengan kesal.

"Sebenarnya pernah. Di televisi…," katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Jae Joong memutuskan untuk melunak, "Bagaimana? Aku boleh datang, tidak? Siapa tahu setelah pergi ke acara itu, aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang tidak kulihat selama ini. Siapa tahu nantinya aku jadi bisa mengerti kenapa banyak orang menyukaimu."

Yun Ho menatapnya dan mendesah. "Datang saja kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

Jae Joong tersenyum jail, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menggoda Yun Ho adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan berkata,

"Baiklah, kau mau aku berpura-pura menjadi penggemarmu yang paling fanatik? Aku bisa berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu kuat- kuat. Lalu menjerit-jerit memanggil namamu. Yun Ho Oppa! Aku cinta padamu! Itu yang biasanya dilakukan para penggemarmu, kan?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang," kata Yun Ho sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras.

"Benar. Jangan datang!"

Jae Joong menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tadi sudah setuju. Tidak boleh ditarik kembali. Lagi pula temanku Kim Hee Chul penggemar beratmu. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan tanda tanganmu. Jadi, aku pasti akan mengajaknya ke acara jumpa penggemarmu Sabtu nanti."

Jung Yun Ho hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah."

* * *

**TBC**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan review,, i loph chu~ ;)**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**IchigoMin**


	5. empat

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / YunJae / Chapter 4

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

Warn:

FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja, kan? Aku sedang di luar. Ada sedikit urusan… Oke, sampai jumpa."

YunHo melepaskan earphone dari telinga dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya.

"Sepertinya di sini kampusnya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Ia membuka flap ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka sembilan ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Ia melihat JaeJoong melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Gadis itu sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus bersama laki-laki tinggi besar. YunHo terus mengamati mereka ketika laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk JaeJoong dan gadis itu masuk.

YunHo menutup ponsel, melemparkannya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya, lalu memutar mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil putih itu.

Ternyata mereka tidak pergi jauh. Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan kafe dan kedua orang itu turun. YunHo menghentikan mobil di seberang jalan dan tetap diam di dalam mobil.

Ia melihat JaeJoong dan laki-laki itu masuk ke kafe dan untungnya, menempati meja di dekat jendela. Dari mobilnya, YunHo bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas. Si laki-laki tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berbicara, JaeJoong juga sering tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi kata-kata pria itu.

YunHo meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan. Begitu mendengar suara operator telepon, YunHo langsung menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan?" tanyanya kesal.

YunHo memerhatikan JaeJoong yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang meng-antarkan minuman.

Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran, "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Ia menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobil dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit.

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

JaeJoong menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah, SiWon ssi. Aku belum mau pulang."

Choi SiWon berdiri di samping mobil putihnya dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu kau mau ke mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

JaeJoong menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak usah. Kau pasti sibuk. Pergi saja dulu."

Karena tidak bisa membujuk JaeJoong, Choi SiWon akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke mobil.

JaeJoong memerhatikan mobil putih itu membelok di sudut jalan dan mengembuskan napas. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Karena teringat ponselnya yang tadi ia matikan, ia merogoh tas dan menyalakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" katanya, menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ini aku," ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Jung YunHo ssi?" JaeJoong agak heran mendengar suara Jung YunHo.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya YunHo cepat.

"Aku… oh…" JaeJoong melihat sekelilingnya dan menyebutkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu di sana." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, YunHo langsung memutuskan hubungan.

JaeJoong menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Orang aneh. Tunggu di sini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang?

JaeJoong sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk lagi ke kafe ketika mobil merah berhenti tepat di depannya.

Jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan JaeJoong membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam. Ia melihat Jung YunHo yang berkacamata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi.

"Masuk," kata laki-laki itu singkat.

JaeJoong mendengus pelan mendengar nada memerintah dalam suara YunHo tapi ia masuk juga ke mobil.

"Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Tadi kau sedang ada di sekitar sini?" tanya JaeJoong ringan ketika mereka sudah melaju di jalan.

YunHo tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa mencariku? Kita harus berfoto?" tanya JaeJoong lagi sambil menatap teman seperjalanannya yang entah kenapa agak aneh hari ini.

Sepertinya YunHo tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi karena ia mulai menggerutu.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi. Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah Hyung sudah bilang padamu kau harus siap setiap saat kalau-kalau kami menghubungimu?"

JaeJoong menatap YunHo dengan jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku memang baru mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Tapi bukankah sekarang kau sudah berhasil menghubungiku?"

"Kau tadi sedang apa sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon?" tanya YunHo sambil tetap menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Sedang bersama teman," jawab JaeJoong, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau ke mana?"

JaeJoong melihat YunHo agak ragu sesaat, lalu laki-laki itu berkata,

"Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan saking terlalu lamanya menunggumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

"Beli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku," sahut YunHo sambil memandang JaeJoong sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Untuk dibagikan dalam acara jumpa penggemar Sabtu nanti."

"Untuk semua orang?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih."

"Ooh." JaeJoong mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain."

"Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku."

JaeJoong menoleh cepat. "Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak sibuk? Dua jam lagi aku harus menemui Mister Kim. Lagi pula menurut perjanjian, kita hanya akan berfoto bersama. Tidak pernah disebut-sebut soal aku harus menemani atau membantumu mengerjakan apa pun."

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak menolak. Jadi intinya, kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Bukankah begitu?" kata YunHo sambil tersenyum.

"Soal Mister Kim-mu itu, tidak usah cemas. Kau akan bisa menemuinya tepat waktu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

JaeJoong merasa tidak perlu memberitahu YunHo bahwa ia tadi bersama SiWon. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan SiWon adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan YunHo maupun Jung Il Woo .

Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa pertemuan dengan Choi SiWon tadi hanyalah perbincangan singkat tanpa arti khusus.

YunHo menghentikan mobil di depan toko pakaian yang kelihatan mewah di Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendi di Seoul, dipenuhi restoran kelas atas dan toko pakaian dari para desainer terkenal. JaeJoong tahu toko itu karena ia sering melewatinya.

Kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan mengagumi pakaian yang dipajang di etalasenya, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia menapakkan kakinya di dalam toko itu.

Ia tidak perlu masuk ke toko itu untuk tahu bahwa harga barang yang dijual di toko itu pasti mahal, sama seperti butik Mister Kim. Ia lebih suka berbelanja di Meyong-dong yang sering disebut Ginza-nya Seoul, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang populer. Harga barang-barang di Myeong-dong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga barang di Apgujeong-dong, tetapi JaeJoong merasa lebih nyaman karena sudah terbiasa berbelanja di sana.

JaeJoong mencondongkan badan dan mengamati bangunan itu.

"Hei, kau mau masuk ke sana? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau dikenali orang? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu."

YunHo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendesah. Ia menatap JaeJoong dengan kening berkerut, lalu berkata, "Aku ini bukan narapidana yang tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Lagi pula apa gunanya jadi artis kalau tidak ingin dikenal orang?"

JaeJoong masih tidak berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Oh, begitu? Kau merasa senang kalau orang-orang mengenalimu, jadi histeris, lalu jatuh pingsan di hadapanmu?"

"Orang-orang tidak akan pingsan begitu melihatku," kata YunHo.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku kenal pemilik toko ini. Dia tidak akan banyak bertanya. Aku sering ke sini dengan staf manajemenku. Soal dirimu… anggap saja kau salah satu anggota stafku."

YunHo membuka pintu, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi ketika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah JaeJoong lagi.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau kan memang anggota stafku. Kau bekerja untukku, bukan? Ayo, turun."

JaeJoong mengangkat bahu, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin beli apa?" tanya JaeJoong bingung. Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu dan ia benar, harganya sama sekali tidak murah.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu," jawab YunHo sambil melepas kacamata gelapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih. Ayo, kita naik."

"Hei, Jung YunHo!"

JaeJoong dan YunHo serentak menoleh ke arah seruan penuh semangat itu. Ternyata suara itu milik laki-laki yang tampan sekali. JaeJoong merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Di mana ya? Ah! Di televisi. Laki-laki itu kan bintang iklan pakaian olahraga. Tidak salah lagi.

"Apa kabar, DongHae?" YunHo menyapa dan menepuk punggungnya.

JaeJoong menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu berbincang-bincang. Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah dengar YunHo berteman baik dengan DongHae.

Walaupun sudah berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi di balik rak pakaian, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau ganti nomor ponselmu, ya?"

JaeJoong mendengar Dong Hae bertanya kepada YunHo.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meneleponmu, tapi yang menjawab wanita dan dia bilang dia tidak kenal denganmu."

JaeJoong menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia ingat hari itu, hari ketika ponselnya dan ponsel YunHo tertukar. Saat itu ia mengira orang itu salah sambung. JaeJoong mengalihkan tatapan ke arah YunHo, penasaran bagaimana jawaban pria itu.

"Kau pasti salah sambung. Nomor ponselku tetap seperti yang dulu," katanya tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin salah sambung," DongHae bersikeras.

"Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan masalah. Kakakku terus menanyakan kabarmu. Katanya sudah lama kau tidak ke sini."

"Maaf. Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini."

DongHae menatap YunHo penuh selidik.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

YunHo mengangkat alis. "Tentang apa?"

"Pacarmu."

JaeJoong menahan napas.

YunHo terlihat bingung. "Pacar? Pacar yang man—Aah, itu…"

Bagaimana sih? JaeJoong merasa kesal.

YunHo selalu khawatir JaeJoong akan membocorkan rahasia mereka, tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang hampir membongkar semuanya.

DongHae tertawa. "Masa kau lupa pacarmu sendiri?"

YunHo ikut tertawa.

"Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Nah, itu ada yang memanggilmu. Sudah, pergilah, tidak usah melayaniku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, tadi itu DongHae yang bintang iklan itu ya?" tanya JaeJoong ketika YunHo sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Mmm. Memangnya kenapa?" YunHo balas bertanya.

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali," kata JaeJoong.

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat aslinya. Seharusnya tadi aku minta tanda tangan, siapa tahu HeeChul mau."

YunHo memandangnya, lalu bergumam pelan.

"Untuk temanmu atau…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak…. Sudah memilih sesuatu?"

"Katanya kau ingin memilih sendiri," protes JaeJoong, tapi YunHo sudah berjalan pergi. JaeJoong membiarkan dirinya beberapa saat memandang sosok belakang DongHae yang menjauh, lalu membalikkan tubuh menyusul YunHo yang sudah naik ke lantai dua toko itu.

"Ini tokonya?" tanya JaeJoong lagi setelah berhasil menyusul YunHo.

"Apa?" Yunho sibuk melihat-lihat aksesori yang dijual di sana.

"Maksudku, toko ini milik DongHae?"

"Sebenarnya milik kakak perempuannya, tapi DongHae sering ada di sini," sahut YunHo.

Lalu ia tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap JaeJoong dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

JaeJoong membalas tatapan YunHo tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Eh, kau kenal siapa lagi? Kenap mantan personel H.O.T? Shinhwa?"

YunHo mendesah keras dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau nona besar tidak lupa, kau di sini untuk membantuku memilih sesuatu!"

JaeJoong mencibir.

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau bros?" katanya sambil menunjuk barisan bros cantik yang dipajang di kotak kaca.

"Aku sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarku dulu," kata YunHo.

"Aah, benar juga." JaeJoong mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengamati bros-bros itu.

"Waktu itu sudah pernah ya…"

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan, meski begitu JaeJoong merasa YunHo sedang menatapnya. JaeJoong pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Ah, sepertinya ia keliru, YunHo sedang memandang ke arah lain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya JaeJoong.

YunHo menoleh dan menunjuk ke bagian topi. "Kita ke sana."

JaeJoong mengikuti laki-laki itu, namun ketika ia melewati salah satu manekin, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata JaeJoong tertuju pada syal panjang yang dipakaikan pada manekin itu. Syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang kelihatan bagus sekali. JaeJoong menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh syal itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba YunHo sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

JaeJoong menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Lihat syal ini. Bagus, kan?"

"Menurutmu bagus?" tanya YunHo.

JaeJoong mengelus-elus syal itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali motif dan warnanya."

YunHo melepaskan syal itu dari manekin dan memakainya. Ia berjalan ke cermin dan mematut diri. JaeJoong mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa jadi YunHo yang mencoba memakainya?

"Memang bagus," YunHo mengakui.

"Cocok untukku, bukan?"

JaeJoong ikut melihat bayangan YunHo di cermin dan harus mengakui pria itu memang terlihat keren sekali dengan syal itu.

"Cocok. Kau bisa memakainya pada acara jumpa penggemarmu nanti," usul JaeJoong sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh juga," kata YunHo dan berputar dari cermin.

"Lalu soal hadiah untuk penggemar, kupikir sebaiknya mereka kubelikan topi saja. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Maaf tidak bisa update cepat karena kesibukan saya, LOL (bilang aja males) ==V dan gak bisa update panjang, karena bersambungnya juga memang segitu,, hahaha -V okeh..

**Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan review..**

**Anggunyu, Nabratz, Lvyjj1, Rapkwon, Hilallia, Ajid yunjae, Fetty818, Rly c jaekyu, My yunjaechun, Park july, Yunjaeddiction, Akiramia44, Guestyunjar, Sachan, Azahra88, Yunkissjae, Indahjae, Essy, Ruixi, Yunjaelovers, Dien nha, Yumichwang, Shanzec, Vianashim, Lieska407, Jaeho love, Zoldyk, Mrspark6002, Cutecat88, Cindyshim07, Leni, Aegyacho, Gu gu, Kim ri ha,, **

maaf g bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. (^_^) terimasih juga para Guest dan siders,, tangkiyu~

**I lob chu~ **

**Salam IchigoMin**


	6. lima

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / YunJae / Chapter 5

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta Reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

Warn:

FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"BERUNTUNG sekali kita bisa dapat tiket ini. Tempat duduk kita di barisan paling depan, lagi! Kau tahu tidak, tiketnya sudah habis terjual dalam setengah jam! Tapi kurasa itu bukan berita aneh. Sudah empat tahun Jung YunHo tidak mengeluarkan album, makanya aku yakin albumnya kali ini pasti hebat," kata HeeChul sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa penggemar YunHo.

"Apakah aku harus menelepon Mister Kim dan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya," sahut JaeJoong cepat-cepat.

Jung IlWoo memenuhi janjinya dan memberikan dua lembar tiket kepada JaeJoong. Tentu saja JaeJoong langsung mengajak HeeChul dan karenanya ia harus mengarang cerita tentang asal-usul tiket itu. Ia berkata pada HeeChul bahwa Mister Kim yang menghadiahkan tiket itu untuknya karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna.

Yang benar saja! Kalau Mister Kim pernah sebaik itu pada orang, namanya sudah pasti bukan Mister Kim. Tapi HeeChul sama sekali tidak curiga dengan cerita itu.

Mereka tiba di tempat acara jumpa penggemar diselenggarakan dan melihat ratusan gadis remaja berkerumun di pintu masuk. Ternyata penggemar setia Jung YunHo banyak sekali. Mereka membawa spanduk-spanduk besar, balon, dan papan karton yang bertuliskan nama YunHo.

JaeJoong masih belum memahami kenapa orang- orang itu begitu tergila-gila pada YunHo walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu seminggu terakhir ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasa aneh melihat"YunHo berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi.

"Kali ini mereka membatasi jumlah penonton," celetuk HeeChul.

"Acara jumpa penggemar yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai."

JaeJoong mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan penggemar YunHo kepada temannya.

"Benarkah?"

HeeChul mengangguk tegas. "Tentu saja. Aku juga datang ke acara jumpa penggemar yang dulu itu. Wah, yang datang banyak sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Waktu itu aku sampai susah bernapas. Tidak heran kalau banyak penggemarnya yang jatuh pingsan di acara itu, malah ada yang sampai meninggal. Aku pernah cerita, kan? Kau ingat, Jae?"

JaeJoong mengangguk dan merenung. "Aku pernah dengar tentang kejadian itu, tapi karena belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, aku tidak tahu suasananya seperti apa."

Kim HeeChul tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan JaeJoong.

"Walaupun jumlah penontonnya sudah dikurangi, aku yakin mereka tetap liar. Kau akan bisa merasakan suasananya. Oh ya, YunHo masih ingat padamu, tidak ya?"

JaeJoong menatapnya kaget. "Maksudmu?"

HeeChul mendecakkan lidah. "Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mengantarkanmu pulang? Hei, kau ingatkan saja dia! Sewaktu acara pembagian tanda tangan nanti, bilang kau pernah berjumpa dengannya. Setelah itu kita pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Ya? Ya? Kau harus menarik perhatiannya kepada kita."

"Apa? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak mau orang-orang sampai tahu malam itu aku bertemu dengannya?" sahut JaeJoong.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip semacam itu." Oh ya, ia tahu benar ucapannya ini bertolak belakang dengan keputusannya membantu Jung YunHo.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terang-terangan. Kau bisa memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa membuatnya—"

"Yah, Chullie! Sudahlah, kita masuk saja," potong JaeJoong sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangan temannya masuk ke gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara dimulai dan Jung Yunho muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya. JaeJoong agak terperangah karena para penggemar YunHo benar-benar penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan.

HeeChul juga menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon yang dipegangnya keras-keras. Melihat temannya seperti itu, JaeJoong jadi ikut bersorak dan menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah jelas tidak terdengar di antara lengkingan penggemar-penggemar lain yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini.

JaeJoong melihat YunHo berdiri di depan penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan. Pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket putih, celana panjang putih, juga syal hitam-putih yang dibelinya bersama JaeJoong.

Kemudian YunHo mulai bernyanyi dan JaeJoong membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar YunHo yang liar. Ia ikut berteriak-teriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon seperti HeeChul.

JaeJoong mengakui suara Jung YunHo memang bagus, sehingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan apakah memang terasa aneh melihat laki-laki itu di panggung.

YunHo menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari album barunya, diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penonton.

Para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit-jerit kesenangan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang jatuh pingsan. Yang berikutnya adalah acara pembagian tanda tangan. JaeJoong dan HeeChul ikut antre.

JaeJoong melihat para penggemar satu per satu menjabat tangan YunHo dan tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis saking gembiranya. Senyum ramah YunHo tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kadang-kadang ia berbicara pendek dan bercanda sebentar dengan beberapa penggemar. JaeJoong bergumam dalam hati apakah laki-laki itu tidak merasa lelah.

Ketika giliran JaeJoong dan HeeChul sudah hampir tiba, JaeJoong bisa mendengar percakapan antara YunHo dan penggemarnya. Umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilan dan lagunya, lalu YunHo akan berterima kasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas CD, poster, atau apa pun yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Ketika akhirnya JaeJoong berdiri di depan YunHo, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. JaeJoong mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar YunHo yang lain dan menyodorkan CD YunHo yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"YunHo Oppa, aku suka lagumu," kata JaeJoong dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak memedulikan HeeChul yang terus-menerus menyikutnya.

Ia mendengar YunHo terbatuk pelan dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sampul depan CD yang ia sodorkan. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang biasa, ia mengembalikan CD itu kepada JaeJoong. JaeJoong langsung meraih dan meremas tangan YunHo yang menjulurkan CD, membuat laki-laki itu agak terperanjat.

"Terima kasih, YunHo Oppa. Terima kasih. Aku cinta padamu," serunya gembira. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, JaeJoong melihat IlWoo berdiri tidak jauh dari YunHo. Jung IlWoo juga melihatnya. JaeJoong membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi salam yang dibalas IlWoo dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol.

Pasti paman yang satu itu sudah melihat adegan kecil tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai, pembawa acara mengumumkan YunHo akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar.

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" HeeChul begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya.

"Topi," jawab JaeJoong tanpa sadar.

YunHo yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh topi yang sudah dibelinya sendiri.

Kepala HeeChul langsung menoleh ke arah JaeJoong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya curiga.

JaeJoong menjadi serbasalah dan buru-buru berkata, "Cuma asal tebak. Biasanya artis suka memberikan hadiah topi. Kalau bukan topi ya gantungan kunci atau bros."

HeeChul tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar. Dulu dia pernah memberikan hadiah bros untuk penggemarnya. Sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak kebagian."

Topi-topi itu dibagikan kepada penggemar yang memenuhi syarat. Misalnya ketika pembawa acaranya bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Jung YunHo yang pertama, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh, dan sebagainya.

Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan melemparkan bola, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk JaeJoong dan HeeChul.

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu topi terakhir," kata pembawa acara yang disambut jeritan para penggemar.

Entah itu jeritan kecewa atau bahagia karena bagi telinga JaeJoong jeritan penggemar YunHo terdengar sama saja.

"Itu punyaku!" seru HeeChul sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan penggemar lain sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan ke arah si pembawa acara.

"Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara dimulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak besar yang di sana itu. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya si pembawa acara.

Terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonton sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya," kata si pembawa acara lagi dan suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Begini, YunHo akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan topi terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif."

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka. JaeJoong merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatik karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselnya penuh harap seperti HeeChul.

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai ya?" seru YunHo yang disambut jeritan para penggemar.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kotak besar itu dan mengaduk-aduk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit.

Lalu Jung YunHo mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka flap-nya. Jeritan ribuan penggemarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pembawa acara pun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering telepon kalau semua orang terus menjerit sepenuh hati seperti itu. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirih di sana-sini.

YunHo menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil melihat kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak.

Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung terasa begitu lama. Semua orang di sana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil.

"Astaga!" JaeJoong berteriak kaget ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Jae, ponselmu!" HeeChul menjerit sambil tertawa histeris.

Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh JaeJoong berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Nona yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar yang menelepon Jung YunHo?"

JaeJoong sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena di layar ponselnya muncul tulisan "JYH", nama yang disimpannya untuk nomor ponsel YunHo. Memang benar YunHo yang meneleponnya, tapi JaeJoong tetap membuka flap ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara YunHo di telepon yang berkata, "Hei, majulah ke depan."

HeeChul mencengkeram lengan JaeJoong dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya. JaeJoong heran dari mana asal tenaga temannya itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari temannya dan maju dengan dikawal dua penjaga.

Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit. Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga kepada pembaca acara di panggung.

Ketika JaeJoong berdiri di depan YunHo, ia menyadari baik YunHo ataupun pembawa acara tidak memegang topi. Ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu menggeleng.

Ada apa ini? Tidak ada topi? JaeJoong yakin mereka sudah membeli sepuluh buah dan ia tadi menghitung ada sembilan topi yang sudah dihadiahkan. Pasti masih tersisa satu topi. Jangan-jangan Jung YunHo mau mempermainkannya.

Si pembawa acara terlihat bingung tapi mencoba bersikap tenang.

Namun YunHo tiba-tiba berkata, "Wah, sepertinya topi yang terakhir hilang. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Bagaimana ya?"

Para penonton terdiam dan JaeJoong menatap YunHo dengan mata disipitkan. Pandangan curiga. Kalau YunHo memang sedang mempermainkannya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia sudah gugup sekali berdiri di bawah sinar lampu seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus menerima permainan YunHo?

Si pembawa acara ikut menimpali, "Ya, maaf sekali. Sepertinya memang topi yang terakhir hilang. Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang."

JaeJoong merasa seperti orang tolol, hanya berdiri diam di depan semua orang. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, YunHo menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Karena sudah tidak ada topi, bagaimana kalau kuberikan ini saja?"

YunHo melepaskan syal di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher JaeJoong. Para penonton pun kembali berteriak dan menjerit. JaeJoong memandang syal bermotif kotak- kotak hitam-putih yang sekarang melilit lehernya. Ia menyentuh syal itu dan mendongak menatap Jung YunHo dengan tercengang.

Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat JaeJoong akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah... kau beruntung sekali, Jae! Kau memang tidak mendapat topi, tapi kau mendapat syal yang dipakainya. Aduh, aduh, jantungku... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini," kata HeeChul antusias dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara tadi. Mereka berdua duduk di barisan belakang bus yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ya, aku beruntung sekali," kata JaeJoong menyetujui sambil tersenyum.

Ia terus memandangi syal yang melilit lehernya. Tadi ia sempat mengira YunHo sedang mempermainkannya, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Tadinya, kalau dugaan jelek JaeJoong terbukti benar, ia berniat meninju YunHo saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba HeeChul menegakkan punggung dan mencengkeram lengan JaeJoong.

"Tunggu dulu, Jae!. Kau punya nomor telepon YunHo!"

Itu bukan pertanyaan dan JaeJoong hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

HeeChul menepuk lengan JaeJoong dan berseru, "Tadi dia kan menghubungi ponselmu dengan ponselnya, jadi artinya di ponselmu sekarang pasti masih ada nomor ponselnya, kan?"

"Tidak!" bantah JaeJoong cepat-cepat. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Tadi... tadi sewaktu aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah menerima hadiah, YunHo sendiri yang bilang ponsel itu milik salah satu anggota stafnya. Lagi pula, coba pikir, mana mungkin YunHo bisa sembarangan membiarkan nomor ponselnya diketahui orang tak dikenal?"

HeeChul mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal juga."

JaeJoong mengembuskan napas lega dan menggerutu dalam hati. Sepanjang kesepakatan ini, Jung YunHo sudah banyak membuat masalah sendiri, tapi justru JaeJoong yang harus memperbaikinya. Mungkin laki-laki itu perlu ditinju.

"Hei, coba kulihat CD-mu yang ditandatangani tadi," pinta HeeChul sambil mengeluarkan CD miliknya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan CD-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada teman rempongnya itu.

"Lihat, dia menulis „Untuk Kim HeeChul... dari Jung YunHo," kata Heechul sambil menunjukkannya kepada JaeJoong.

Ia memekik senang dan mengelus-elus kotak CD-nya. JaeJoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Acara hari ini sukses sekali. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu," kata Jung IlWoo .

Ia dan YunHo sudah kembali ke kantor manajemen. Dengan lega ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerja dan menatap YunHo dengan gembira.

YunHo menoleh ke arah manajernya dan tersenyum. "Memang. Aku senang kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik sekali, tidak seperti yang dulu."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas," kata IlWoo.

Ia mengembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menelepon JaeJoong tadi. Nomor yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nomor ponsel JaeJoong, kan?"

YunHo tertawa. "Memang. Tadi aku berniat mengerjainya, tapi tidak jadi."

Jung IlWoo ikut tertawa dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya. "Aku sudah merasa aneh sewaktu kau memintaku menyimpan topi terakhir itu."

YunHo bangkit dari kursinya. "Hyung simpan di mana topi itu?"

IlWoo mengeluarkan topi yang ditanyakan dari balik jasnya dan melemparkannya kepada YunHo. YunHo menangkap topi kain kuning itu dengan santai dan memandanginya. Ia ingat ia dan JaeJoong sempat berbeda pendapat tentang topi kuning yang satu ini. Menurut JaeJoong topi itu bagus, sedangkan menurutnya warna kuningnya terlalu mencolok. Tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, topi kuning ini memang tidak jelek.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil melambaikan topinya.

"Ya, istirahat yang banyak. Minggu depan jadwalmu sangat padat," IlWoo mengingatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Mungkin kurang 2 atau 3 chap lagi, em apa 4 lagi -_- hehe, sudah ada pengganti FF selanjutnya dan masih dirahasiakan kalau Summer In seoul ini End. Ditunggu saja ya, FF nya tetap GS yang gak suka tidak usah menanti-nanti, hag hag.. mau update kilat tapi kepentok waktu dan tenaga, kkk maaf ya kawan~ ini sudah kilat kan? Wink*

Maaf juga untuk typo dll,, karena saya gak punya kacamata kuda, jadi gak teliti, LOL terimakasih ^^ yang sudah review~ siders dan semuanya..

**.**

**.**

**I lob chu~ **

**By IchigoMin**


	7. enam

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / YunJae / Chapter 6

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!

.

.

.

.

.

PONSELNYA masih berdering. Jaejoong ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

Ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf muncul di layar ponselnya. Dari Mister Kim. Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya Jaejoong tidak bekerja. Kenapa atasannya menelepon? Tapi Jaejoong juga tahu kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Mister Kim akan terus meneleponnya sampai laut mengering.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Hha-lho..." Salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa.

Sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Di seberang sana terdengar suara Mister Kim yang melengking.

"Astaga, Miss Kim. Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu? Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini Minggu. Tapi aku harus tetap meneleponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian untuk Jung Yunho, ya? Kami di sini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong ya? Antarkan ke rumahnya. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali aku. Eeh... alamatnya di mana ya? Sebentar, ya... Mister Cha... MISTER CHA! Di mana ku taruh alamat Jung Yunho? Tolong carikan untukku. Miss Kim, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Begini saja, akan kukirim alamat Jung Yunho lewat SMS begitu kutemukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi ke rumahnya ya? Thank you very much. Miss Kim, kau baik sekali. Bye-bye!"

Jaejoong mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak. Ia menarik napas perlahan-lahan dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga. Mungkin atasannya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa berubah. Seenaknya sendiri.

Diktator, pikir Jaejoong dalam hati sambil melotot kepada ponselnya.

'Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku akan mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu.'

Kata-kata ini sudah sering diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Walaupun Mister Kim orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, Jaejoong merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya. Sejak kecil Jaejoong suka sekali dunia fashion. Jadi, walaupun jalan tidak selalu lancar, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Jaejoong meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur. Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana.

Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin ini efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin di acara jumpa penggemar Yunho. Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar lain. Entah apa yang diteriakkannya, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa. Ia hanya terus menjerit untuk meramaikan suasana.

Akibatnya, hari ini berbisik saja susah!

Jaejoong baru saja akan terlelap kembali ketika ia teringat perintah Mister Kim.

Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, ia bangun dan berganti pakaian.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yunho yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah. Ia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati.

Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya datang ke sana, ia tidak begitu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu ia kan sedang frustasi. Sekarang Jaejoong baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya.

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca. Jaejoong menyukai beranda di lantai dua. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menaungi mata dari sinar matahari dan mendongak memerhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang.

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel pintu. Selanjutnya terdengar suara Yunho dari interkom. Jaejoong ragu. Ia berdeham, walaupun tindakan itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memencet tombol interkom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak.

"Apa? Siapa? Maaf, suaranya kurang jelas," suara Yunho terdengar lagi.

Jaejoong mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya Yunho bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Pasti. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi, baiklah. Masuk saja, Jae,"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Benar, kan? Yunho sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sambil menjinjing gantungan baju beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik, Jaejoong melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu.

Yunho sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus longgar kelabu dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya agak berantakan karena tidak ditata. Jaejoong menyadari Yunho menatapnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu tatapan laki-laki itu kembali ke wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Jaejoong menunjuk lehernya.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yunho memandangnya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kemari?"

Jaejoong mengacungkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya.

"Mis ther Kim... coba pak haian..."

Yunho mengibaskan tangan. "Astaga... Aku tidak tahan mendengar suaramu yang mengerikan itu. Ikut aku, Aku punya obat untukmu. Ayo, masuk."

Jaejoong berusaha berbicara, tapi lehernya terlalu menyiksa. Akhrinya ia menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu saja sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula.

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Bagian dalam rumah itu ditata rapi sekali. semua perabot dan hiasan di dalam rumah itu terkesan mewah.

Setelah meletakkan pakaian di sofa terdekat, Jaejoong mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Jaejoong menduga mereka orangtua Yunho. Ada juga beberapa foto Yunho sewaktu kecil, remaja, dan saat ini.

Begitu asyiknya Jaejoong mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Yunho sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa-biasa saja?" tanyanya.

"Kemarinh... jhumpa pengghemar... menjerith," Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan terpatah-patah.

Yunho tertawa.

"Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Anak bodoh. Minum ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat pekat.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan bimbang.

"Tidak usah kuatir. Itu bukan obat bius. Minum saja dan sebentar lagi tenggorokanmu akan membaik."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Setelah dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, ia kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan. Ada grand piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak diingatnya ada di sana ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Jaejoong mengelus permukaan piano tersebut dan membuka tutupnya. Ia memang tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi ia suka mendengarkan musik. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan melihat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Yunho datang sambil menunjuk piano.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung setelah berdiri di dekat piano.

"Mainhkhan," Jaejoong berbisik serak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan seperti sedang bermain piano.

"Kau mau aku main piano?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menarik Yunho supaya duduk di kursi piano.

Yunho duduk dengan enggan dan berkata, "Kau mau bayar berapa?"

"Appha?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan dagu.

"Kau mau bayar berapa untuk permainanku ini?" Yunho mengulangi.

Jaejoong mendorong bahu laki-laki itu dan menunjuk piano dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," kata Yunho.

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut mulai terdengar. Jaejoong berdiri di samping piano, menopangkan dagu di atasnya sambil melihat jemari tangan Yunho menari-nari di atas tuts piano.

Ketika alunan nada yang dimainkan laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti, Jaejoong bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus sekali!" katanya, lalu memegang leher.

"Eh, tenggorokanku sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi."

Yunho tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang obatnya manjur."

"Mainkan satu lagu lagi," pinta Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel. Jaejoong merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat layarnya.

Ia segera membuka flap ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Yunho agar laki-laki itu tidak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Siwon ssi?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Apa? Sekarang? Aku... tidak bisa. Aku sedang... eh..."

"Telepon dari IlWoo Hyung, ya?" seru Yunho keras.

Jaejoong terlompat kaget dan buru-buru menutup ponsel dengan tangan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, Choi Siwon sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

"Jae, kau sedang bersama seseorang?" tanya Siwon dengan nada curiga.

Jaejoong membelalak kepada Yunho yang memasang tampang polos tak berdosa, lalu berkata pelan, "Ya. Aku harus pergi. Sudah dulu ya?"

Jaejoong menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang. Yunho sudah gila ya? Kalau memang Paman Ilwoo yang menelepon, Jaejoong kan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti tadi. Orang aneh!

"Yunho, kau ini kenapa? Kau mau orang-orang tahu tentang kita?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang bangkit dari piano.

Yunho kelihatannya tidak peduli. Ia hanya melewati Jaejoong dan berkata, "Aku ke kamarku sebentar."

Jaejoong memandangi sosok Yunho yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu menghilang di ujung tangga.

Benar-benar orang aneh! Jaejoong menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat rumah Yunho. Jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke rumah artis. Kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Ia sedang mengamati tongkat pemukul bisbol dengan perasaan heran ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan Siwon, katanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal bunyi. Tadi ponselnya ia taruh di mana ya? Ah, itu dia, di atas piano. Ia berlari ke arah piano dan langsung membuka flap ponsel.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya suara wanita di ujung sana.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak mengenali suara wanita itu. Maka ia bertanya, "Ini Kim Jaejoong. Anda ingin mencari siapa?"

Suara wanita itu tidak ragu-ragu ketika menjawab, "Bukankah ini ponsel Yunho?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Astaga! Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponsel yang salah. Ia memutar kepala ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. Bagaimana ini?

"Oh... Benar, ini memang ponsel Yunho," kata Jaejoong agak gugup.

"Akan saya panggilkan dia."

Wanita di ujung sana tiba-tiba menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Anda ini nona yang ada di foto bersama Yunho itu, ya?"

Jaejoong menahan napas dan berpaling ke arah tangga, berharap Yunho segera muncul.

"Emmmm... saya..." Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang-orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa," suara wanita itu berubah ramah.

"Aku umma Yunho."

Astaga! Ummanya? Pengetahuan ini malah membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Ah, apa kabar ahjumma?" kata Jaejoong berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya ia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Kemudian Jaejoong menutup ponsel dengan tangan dan berseru memanggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak.

"Yunho ssi!"

Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi Yunho ssi akan turun."

Umma Jung Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun Yunho belum memperkenalkan kita. Dasar anak itu. Tadi kau bilang namamu Kim Jaejoong, bukan? Kedengarannya kau sedang flu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa." Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat Yunho menuruni tangga, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Yunho ssi sudah di sini. Silakan Anda bicara dengannya," kata Jaejoong di telepon, lalu menyodorkan ponsel ke Yunho.

Yunho menerima ponsel itu dengan bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Ummamu," bisik Jaejoong panik.

Yunho mengangkat alis karena terkejut dan menjawab telepon.

"Halo, umma?"

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Bahkan Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara umma Yunho yang berteriak keras.

Akhirnya Yunho menempelkan ponsel kembali ke telinga dan berkata, "Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya pada appa dan umma, hanya saja menurutku… Aku tahu… Apa? Aku di rumah. Ya, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan kepada appa nanti. Apa? … Dia?"

Jaejoong agak bingung ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya.

"Sebentar," kata Yunho, lalu mengulurkan ponsel ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan ponsel itu bergantian.

"Umma mau bicara denganmu," kata Yunho sambil meletakkan ponsel ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan menatap Yunho. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga dan menyapa umma Yunho. Ia mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang lebih tua itu sebentar sambil mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali berkata "baik" dan "saya mengerti".

Akhirnya ia mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa" dan menutup ponsel.

"Umma bilang apa?" tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong mengembalikan ponselnya.

Jaejoong balas bertanya, "Apa yang kaukatakan pada ummamu tentang aku?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa," kata Yunho.

"Appaku melihat foto-foto kita di internet dan umma menelepon untuk menanyakan kebenarannya."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, foto-foto kita ada di internet juga?"

"Lalu umma bilang apa padamu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Katanya aku harus mengawasi makanmu karena kau sering lupa makan kalau sudah sibuk bekerja. Katanya aku harus banyak bersabar kalau menghadapimu, apalagi kalau kau sedang uring-uringan. Katanya sebenarnya kau anak yang baik dan tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ummamu juga bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan memintamu membawaku ke Jepang untuk menemuinya."

Yunho mengerang. "Cerewet sekali. Kenapa umma begitu baik padamu? Padaku tadi dia malah berteriak-teriak."

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ummamu lebih suka anak perempuan. Hei, kalau tidak salah, ummamu penulis buku, ya? Aku pernah membaca salah satu bukunya dan aku suka sekali. Ummamu benar-benar berpikir aku pacarmu, ya? Wah, hebat."

Yunho tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menjawab teleponku?"

Jaejoong berdeham dan menjawab, "Kupikir ponselku yang berbunyi. Tadi kan memang ada yang meneleponku. Sewaktu ponselmu berbunyi, kukira dia menelepon lagi. Sudah kubilang kau harus mengganti nada deringmu."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Teman," sahut Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Oh, coba lihat. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja aku mulai lapar. Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

Yunho berkacak pinggang dan menunduk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan di luar saja."

"Hei, kau mau kita berdua dilihat orang? Kau mau membuat hidupku susah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita pesan pizza saja," usul Jaejoong cepat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan pizza. Oke?"

"Sakit tenggorokan malah mau makan pizza?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau makan bubur saja."

"Tenggorokanku sudah sembuh," protes Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan membawaku menemui umma mu?"

Yunho mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis yang sedang menggigit potongan pizza di hadapannya itu dengan kaget. Lalu Jaejoong tertawa dan berkata, "Bercanda. Tidak usah bingung begitu."

Yunho kembali memakan pizza-nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bulan lalu sewaktu kau ke Jepang, apakah kau pergi untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke Jepang bulan lalu?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Semua orang juga tahu," katanya.

"Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan selebriti. Orang-orang punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu. Dari hal-hal yang mendasar, misalnya soal ummamu yang penulis, appamu komponis, dan soal mereka tinggal di Jepang, sampai ukuran bajumu dan jam berapa kau tidur di malam hari."

"Benarkah?" Yunho tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Jadi menurutmu tidak ada yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang aku?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir.

Lalu, "Eh, ada," kata Jaejoong tegas.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga dan menjawab, "Orang-orang tidak tahu kau mengenalku."

Ah, dia benar. Mereka berdua punya rahasia. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Yunho senang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menatapnya, menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang meneleponmu tadi," kata Yunho.

Ia melihat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah maka ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jangan katakan lagi dia itu teman dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jaejoong membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Yunho menyadari gadis itu bimbang.

"Dia mantan pacarmu yang pernah kau ceritakan?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa tidak bersemangat. Ia bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa dia meneleponmu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mengajak ngobrol, makan, dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

Yunho tidak menyadari suaranya bertambah keras. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?"

Jaejoong sampai menatapnya heran. "Kurasa aku… aku… entahlah." Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong agak bingung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lagi pula… memangnya setelah berpisah harus bermusuhan?" kata Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Sampai sekarang… kau masih menyukainya?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho tanpa bisa dicegah. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

Jaejoong terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin."

"Apa?"

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan agak bingung. "Mungkin," katanya sekali lagi.

"Mungkin aku memang masih punya perasaan terhadapnya. Entahlah."

Mendadak Yunho merasa susah bernapas. Matanya tertuju ke meja tapi tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya juga kosong.

Lalu ia mendengar suara Jaejoong lagi. "Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan Paman Ill Wo. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai kalian berdua pada orang itu. Aku orang yang bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Yunho tertawa masam. "Begitu?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menatap wajah gadis itu berubah serius, "Apa?"

Jaejoong tidak menatap Yunho, tapi memandang pizza di tangannya.

"Kejadian empat tahun lalu… Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Yunho tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal itu.

Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya dari sisimu… kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa agak gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Kecelakaan yang seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya."

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya menerawang. Kata-katanya meluncur pelan dan datar.

"Saat itu acara sudah berakhir. Hujan turun. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang menunggu di pintu utama. Para penggemar masih berkerumun di sekeliling mobilku. Mereka berteriak-teriak, berdesak-desakan. Sopirku nyaris tidak bisa menjalankan mobil. Para petugas keamanan juga kewalahan membuka jalan agar mobil bisa lewat. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan para penggemar. Mobil pun mulai bergerak. Pelan, tidak cepat, karena aku masih melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Lalu hal itu terjadi begitu saja."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Mobil direm mendadak. Ketika aku bertanya pada sopirku apa yang terjadi, dia berkata salah seorang penggemarku tertabrak. Seperti mimpi buruk. Semua orang jadi panik dan gadis itu cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak diizinkan melihatnya karena dokter harus melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang gawat darurat.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi menurut beberapa saksi mata, para penggemar saling mendesak dan gadis ini terdorong jatuh ke depan tepat ketika mobilku lewat. Walaupun mobil tidak melaju kencang, kepala gadis itu membentur aspal sehingga…"

Yunho mendengar napas Jaejoong tersentak.

Namun ketika mengangkat wajah, ia melihat gadis itu mengangguk kecil, meminta Yunho melanjutkan cerita.

Apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu? Yunho ingin tahu.

Masih dengan agak enggan, Yunho melanjutkan, "Kudengar gadis itu bukan dari Seoul. Ia datang dari jauh untuk… Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit karena ia langsung dibawa pulang entah ke mana. Kami hanya bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita melalui media."

Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunan. "Eh, apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Yunho.

"Oh… entahlah… tapi kurasa… kau tidak salah."

Yunho menduga Jaejoong gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi Yunho merasa sikap itu lebih baik daripada berpura-pura memahami perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Yey ^^/ apdet egen. LOL. Hola halo semuanyah,, jumpa lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini.. kkkk

Terimakasih reviewnya,, *bow*

Semoga apdet cepet terus ya,, hahahaha

Oh iya, kalo mau ada yang baca di Wordpress, ada di WP ichigomin aka me ^^/ gratis tanpa bayar dan tanpa PW, hahaha sekalian promosi ini mah, ehem.. sekian. Terimakasih.

**ichigomin06 . wordpress . com**

**I lob chu~ **

**By Ichigomin**


	8. tujuh

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, YANG LAINNYA EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI NOVEL TERSEBUT, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter 7

Saduran dari Novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

.

.

.

.

.

SUDAH hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Jaejoong terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yunho di rumah pria itu. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa serba salah. Ia ingin menghubungi Yunho, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Paman , tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

Jaejoong berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kampus. Ia berjalan dari gedung ke gedung, dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan, dari perpustakaan ke aula. Akhirnya ia berhenti di halaman kampus, duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap benda itu sambil menarik napas.

'Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?' Tapi memangnya kenapa dia harus menelepon? Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng dan menarik napas lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?"

Jaejoong tersentak karena mendengar suara Heechul yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Heechul.

Heechul duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasa.

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak menelepon. Siapa yang yang kau maksud?"

Ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. Ini berarti bahaya. Ia kenapa sih?

"Ah, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Jaejoong sambil memaksakan tawa.

"Aku harap bukan Siwon ," kata Heechul sinis.

Jaejoong langsung mengibaskan tangan.

"Bukan! Bukan dia."

"Baguslah kalau bukan," kata Heechul. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Haaah… cuaca hari ini indah sekali!" Jaejoong memandang langit, lalu melirik temannya dengan hati-hati.

"Chulie," panggilnya.

Heechul menoleh. "Hm?"

"Album baru Jung Yunho sudah diluncurkan, kan?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kita kan sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti Jung Yunho akhir-akhir ini pasti sibuk sekali, ya?"

Temannya mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sibuk syuting video klip. Belum lagi kenyataan dia harus tampil dalam banyak acara untuk mempromosikan albumnya." Heechul bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Kita akan sering melihatnya di televisi."

"Begitu?"

Ternyata memang sedang sangat sibuk…

"Majalah-majalah juga banyak memuat artikel tentang dia," Heechul menambahkan penuh semangat.

"Mereka membahas albumnya, lagu-lagunya, dan mereka juga mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kekasihnya."

Jaejoong menatap temannya. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Heechul mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak, mereka bertanya-tanya soal keberadaan wanita itu, identitasnya. Aku sendiri juga penasaran. Intinya, mereka tiba-tiba meragukan apakah wanita itu benar-benar kekasih Jung Yunho."

"Kenapa mereka meragukannya?"

"Karena wanita itu tidak terlihat di media lagi sejak fotonya muncul. Bahkan sekadar kabarnya tidak terdengar," Heechul menjelaskan.

"Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin hubungan Jung Yunho dan wanita itu sudah berakhir. Terus terang saja, aku juga berharap itu benar. Oh ya, mereka juga mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu."

"Masalah yang…?"

"Benar. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Soal empat tahun lalu ketika ada penggemar Jung Yunho yang meninggal pada saat acara jumpa penggemarnya. Kau ingat? Untung saja acara tahun ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak ada kejadian buruk."

Jaejoong menengadah memandang langit biru dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara temannya terus bercerita. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Jaejoong buru-buru menjawab dan raut wajahnya berubah.

"Oh, Siwon ssi."

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Ilwoo duduk merenung di kantornya. Di meja terdapat beberapa majalah yang terbuka pada halaman yang memuat artikel Jung Yunho. Ia sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Begitu album baru Yunho keluar, orang-orang akan sibuk membicarakan artis asuhannya itu.

Bukan hanya lagu-lagunya, tapi segala gosip yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho, termasuk gosip tentang pacar misteriusnya. Mereka bahkan kembali menyinggung-nyinggung kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, tapi untungnya hanya sekilas, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

Jung Ilwoo mengusap-usap dagu dan berpikir mungkin sudah tiba saatnya mereka membutuhkan bantuan Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus bersedia menampakkan diri. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, Jae. Apa kabar? Ini Ilwoo … Kau punya waktu sekarang? … Bagus. Bisa datang ke kantorku? … Baik, sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami tidak cocok."

Jaejoong memandang laki-laki tinggi besar yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan lelah. Siwon tampak menyedihkan. Ia baru mengakui kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia dan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah.

"Kami tidak cocok," Siwon mengulangi kata-katanya dan menatap Jaejoong, menunggu reaksinya.

Jaejoong tertawa pahit. "Dan kau baru tahu setelah hampir setahun bersamanya?"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bersalah.

Jaejoong menarik napas. "Tidak juga," katanya.

"Marah juga tidak ada gunanya."

"Tidak, kau berhak marah padaku," Siwon bergumam pelan.

"Aku memang salah. Sekarang aku sadar."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," kata Siwon tegas.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. Sesaat ia bingung, lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Merasa lega karena tidak harus menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon , Jaejoong cepat-cepat membuka flap ponselnya.

"Halo?" Ia kaget ketika mendengar suara Ilwoo di seberang sana.

"Oh, apa kabar, Paman? … Sekarang? Ya, aku sedang tidak sibuk… Aku akan ke sana sekarang… Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong menutup ponsel dan memandang Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Jaejoong buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

"Maaf, Siwon ssi. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja baru dilanjutkan," kata Jaejoong cepat-cepat, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kafe itu.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi menemui Yunho," kata Ilwoo kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kami harus difoto lagi?"

"Benar," Ilwoo mengiyakan.

"Karena itu kita harus mengubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak ingin sampai dikenali, kan?" Lalu Ilwoo bangkit dari kursi dan meraih jas.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ilwoo memandang Jaejoong dan berkata, "Sekarang juga."

Jaejoong agak terkejut. "Oh, sekarang?" Ia belum merasa siap.

"Ya, ada masalah?" tanya pria itu sambil mengenakan jas dan memperbaiki posisi dasi.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Ilwoo, mulai berjalan ke pintu.

"Saat ini Yunho sedang diwawancara. Kita akan pergi ke lokasi wawancaranya, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memberimu penampilan baru."

Ilwoo merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Kalau Jaejoong tahu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bersedia diajak menemui Yunho dan saat ini Ilwoo tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

Ia membawa Jaejoong ke toko pakaian yang juga merangkap salon dan menyuruh gadis itu mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terlihat cantik atau bergaya.

Ia ingin Jaejoong tampil sesederhana mungkin supaya tidak menonjol dan tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia juga menyuruh Jaejoong mencoba beberapa rambut palsu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok di matanya. Akhirnya Ilwoo meminta pegawai toko itu menyanggul rambut Jaejoong.

Dengan rambut yang disanggul, kemeja krem polos tanpa lengan dan rok polos berwarna sama, Jaejoong terlihat seperti wanita yang lebih tua daripada usianya yang sebenarnya.

Persis seperti yang dibayangkan Ilwoo. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengulurkan kacamata berlensa kecokelatan yang bisa menyamarkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Baiklah," Ilwoo berkata puas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Seharusnya wawancara Yunho akan selesai sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Yunho bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan bersalaman dengan para kamerawan dan reporter yang mewawancarainya. Ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia tahu ini sudah menjadi risiko pekerjaannya. Para wartawan tadi juga sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasih misteriusnya, namun Yunho hanya memberikan jawaban samar. Ada juga yang mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu. Yunho berhasil menanggapinya dengan tenang, walau ia harus mengakui dalam hati perasaannya masih agak resah bila diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan beberapa anggota stafnya keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke pintu utama gedung tempat diadakannya wawancara tadi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menembus pintu kaca yang lebar dan melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil sedan putih. Yunho tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca sampai terbuka dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Wanita itu berbalik dan agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Jaejoong di sini. Ia menatap Jaejoong tajam dan melihat pipi gadis itu agak memerah.

"Itu… Paman yang menyuruhku ke sini," Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan dengan agak bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Katanya kita akan difoto."

Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan wartawan mulai menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Ikut aku."

Ia merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh ketika kilatan-kilatan lampu blitz kamera mulai beraksi dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jung Yunho, siapa wanita ini?"

"Apakah dia wanita misterius di foto waktu itu?"

"Nona! Siapa nama Anda?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Anda bisa memberikan sedikit komentar?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menuntun Jaejoong ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong sambil berusaha menghalangi para wartawan mengambil gambar jelas gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan Jaejoong terus menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Yunho cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berjalan mengelilingi mobilnya ke bagian tempat duduk pengemudi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sekali lagi ke arah para wartawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari tempat itu, Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong melepaskan kacamata dan mengembuskan napas kesal.

"Paman bilang kita akan difoto. Difoto apanya? Ternyata begini… Ah, tapi benar juga. Kita memang difoto. Oleh wartawan."

"Jangan menyalahkan Hyung," kata Yunho.

"Setidaknya Hyung sudah mengubah penampilanmu sebelum menjebak kita."

"Menurutmu mereka berhasil memotretku?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu.

"Sudah tentu," sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kau adalah kau."

Gadis itu menunduk memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Tapi tadi kau langsung mengenaliku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tadi ketika melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil Ilwoo, ia langsung tahu wanita itu Jaejoong.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin. Penampilan Jaejoong berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, tapi tadi ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Ia hanya tahu wanita yang berdiri di sana Jaejoong.

"Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau ke mana?"

Yunho melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sekarang aku harus menghadiri konser amal…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi. "Sebentar."

Ia memasang earphone untuk menjawab. "Hyung, ada apa? … Aku sedang di jalan… Begitu? Hyung yakin? … Baiklah."

Ia melepaskan earphone dan menoleh ke samping. Jaejoong ternyata juga sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Oh, Chulie, ada apa?" kata gadis itu dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Aku? Aku sedang di jalan… Apa? Bukan, bukan bersama Siwon."

Yunho menyadari Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah… Mm, nanti telepon aku lagi."

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang sekarang," kata Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong memasukkan ponsel ke tas tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung menyuruhmu ikut denganku ke konser amal itu."

"Kenapa?! Tidak mau."

"Hanya perlu hadir di sana. Selebihnya serahkan padaku. Hyung juga ada di sana. Tidak akan lama."

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan berfoto denganmu. Tidak lebih."

Yunho menarik napas. "Kau juga tahu tadi kita dikejar-kejar wartawan. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengikuti kita. Apalagi mereka juga tahu aku akan pergi ke konser amal itu. Kalau kau kuturunkan di tengah jalan atau di mana pun, mereka pasti akan mengerumunimu. Kau mau begitu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Yunho meliriknya dan melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian hari ini," kata Yunho lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi Yunho bisa mendengarnya. Karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ia diam saja. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Heechul baru saja selesai membantu ummanya mencuci piring. Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak tadi dan sekarang rumah makan milik keluarganya ini tidak begitu ramai.

"Umma, aku naik ya?" Heechul berseru kepada ummanya yang duduk di meja kasir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Heechul segera menyalakan televisi karena sebentar lagi siaran langsung konser musik amal akan ditayangkan. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai," gerutunya ketika gambar muncul di layar televisi.

"Wah, yang datang banyak sekali."

Di layar televisi terliaht artis-artis berjalan memasuki aula konser dan para reporter sibuk mewawancarai artis-artis yang lewat. Lalu di layar televisi muncul wajah Jung Yunho.

"Oh, ternyata Jung Yunho juga datang ke konser itu!" seru Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia ikut menyanyi juga ya?"

Heechul memerhatikan idolanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Yunho yang mengenakan turtleneck hitam dan jas cokelat muda itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ramah ketika diwawancarai reporter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jung Yunho ssi, siapakah wanita yang tadi datang bersama Anda? Wanita yang berdiri di sana itu? Kekasih Anda?" tanya si reporter sambil menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Yunho.

Heechul melihat wanita berkacamata gelap yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Yunho. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sehingga Heechul pun merangkak mendekati pesawat televisi sambil memasukkan beberapa potong keripik ke mulut.

Yunho tertawa dan menoleh ke arah si wanita dan berpaling kembali kepada si reporter.

Bagi Heechul, reaksi Yunho sudah menunjukkan jawabannya, dan ternyata si reporter juga berpendapat sama. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jung Yunho, si reporter bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda, "Kenapa Anda tidak memperkenalkan Nona itu kepada kami semua? Ayolah, kenapa harus malu?"

"Benar! Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" seru Heechul kepada gambar Yunho di televisi.

Yunho masih tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Memang benar, tapi sebenarnya dia agak pemalu. Dia bersedia datang hari ini juga karena saya yang memintanya. Kalau tidak, dia sama sekali tidak akan datang."

"Wah, gadis yang sombong. Jaejoongie harus melihat ini," kata Heechul sambil duduk bersila. Ia meraih telepon dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Jaejoong. Matanya tetap mengawasi Jung Yunho yang sudah beranjak pergi dari si reporter dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

Kamera memang sudah tidak difokuskan pada Yunho karena sekarang ada artis lain yang sedang diwawancarai. Tapi Yunho dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di bagian latar, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Jaejoongie , cepat angkat teleponmu sebelum Yunho dan kekasihnya masuk," kata Heechul gemas.

Ia terus menatap Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya di televisi, seakan-akan kedua orang itu bakal lenyap kalau ia mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja.

Heechul melihat wanita itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya sementara Jung Yunho berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup. Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Heechul terputus.

"Ah, anak aneh ini kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Tidak mau melihat pacar Jung Yunho?" gerutu Heechul sambil menekan nomor ponsel Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Jangan-jangan dia masih di jalan ya?"

Heechul menatap layar televisi dan merasa lega karena Yunho dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di sudut. Sambil menunggu Jaejoong menjawab telepon, Heechul menyipitkan mata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas Yunho dan pacarnya. Kali ini wanita itu kembali merogoh tas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Heechul bertanya sendiri. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dan menatap benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ponsel?" gumam Heechul tidak yakin sambil menyipitkan mata.

Wanita itu menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Yunho. Yunho terlihat menggeleng-geleng, memberi isyarat supaya wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia katakan karena akhirnya wanita itu terlihat mengutak-atik benda yang dipegangnya.

Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Heechul terputus sekali lagi. Heechul tertegun. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan mata terbelalak. Bungkusan keripik yang sejak tadi dipeluknya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Ia melihat kekasih Jung Yunho sedang menundukkan kepala dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang menurut Heechul ponsel, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tas tangan. Kemudian mereka berdua bergerak dan menghilang dari layar televisi Heechul.

Heechul menatap layar televisi dan telepon yang dipegangnya bergantian. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong sekali lagi dan kali ini ia hanya mendengar suara operator telepon yang berkata telepon yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Heechul menutup telepon dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi? Apa artinya ini? Hanya kebetulan? Kebetulan yang aneh…," gumam Heechul pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat menonton konser amal itu. Ia sibuk memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan alami. Ia tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir…"

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jung Yunho sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak perlu mengikuti acara konser amal itu sampai selesai karena Yunho punya jadwal lain yang sangat padat.

Begitu Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Ilwoo mengantarnya pulang sementara Yunho menghadiri acara selanjutnya.

Ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennya, Jaejoong agak heran melihat Herchul berdiri di depan pintu gedung itu.

"Heechulie, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkah untuk menghampiri temannya.

Heechul mengangkat wajah dan Jaejoong melihat mata temannya terbelalak kaget ketika melihatnya.

Lalu Heechul tersenyum aneh. "Ternyata tidak salah," gumamnya.

"Mm? Kau bilang apa?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan memandang temannya.

Heechul tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sedang bicara sendiri. Ayo, kita masuk dulu. Aku sudah capek berdiri sejak tadi."

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu dan mengajak Heechul masuk.

"Kenapa menunggu di sini? Kau kan bisa menelepon dulu."

Heechul melangkah masuk dan menjawab, "Ponselmu tidak aktif."

Jaejoong menepuk dahi. "Oh, memang kumatikan tadi. Maaf."

Heechul berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk dan mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Jaejoong merasa aneh diamati begitu. "Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Pakaianmu," gumam Heechul dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia baru menyadari ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Ilwoo. Gaya rambutnya juga masih seperti tadi. Heechul pasti heran dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

"Ah, ini?" Jaejoong berbalik memunggungi temannya dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam emari es. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Biasa lah, Mister Kim sedang melakukan percobaan baru. Katanya penampilan ini cocok untukku. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Aku benar, kan? Eh, kau mau minum apa?"

Jaejoong memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap temannya. Heechul sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan temannya itu seakan bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya. Jaejoong mulai gugup.

"Kau tahu," Heechul membuka mulut, "tadi aku menonton acara konser amal di televisi."

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tidak mungkin Heechul melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat hati-hati agar tidak disorot kamera.

"Aku melihat Jung Yunho bersama kekasihnya," Heechul melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kekasihnya itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kau pakai sekarang. Gaya rambut kalian juga sama persis."

Baiklah, Jaejoong harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tertawa dan berkata, "Lalu kau mengira aku wanita itu? Chulie, kau ada-ada saja."

Heechul mengangkat alis. "Benarkah, begitu? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan berpikir wanita itu kau, Jae, kalau saja aku tidak meneleponmu saat itu. Aku melihatmu di televisi. Memang tidak jelas, tapi aku melihat kejadiannya."

Jaejoong ingat Heechul memang menghubungi ponselnya ketika ia berada di acara konser amal. Ia tidak menjawab karena suasana di sana berisik sekali, semua orang berbicara dan irama musik terdengar di mana-mana. Kalau ia menjawab, Heechul akan mendengar bunyi berisik di latar belakang dan merasa curiga. Yunho juga berkata sebaiknya ia tidak menjawab telepon. Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya. Ternyata saat itu Heechul melihatnya di televisi.

"Ketika aku meneleponmu, kekasih Jung Yunho secara kebetulan juga menerima telepon. Ketika dia memutuskan hubungan, tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di teleponku juga terputus," Heechul melanjutkan.

"Aku mencoba lagi dan melihat wanita itu akhirnya mematikan ponselnya."

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia sudah mengenal Heechul selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu benar temannya itu pintar dan berotak tajam. Mungkin saja saat ini Heechul sudah bisa menduga sendiri. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

"Jaejoongie , kurasa sekarang waktunya kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Heechul.

"Aku sudah berpikir lama dan ingin tahu apakah kenyataannya seperti yang kupikirkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu terlihat ramai sekali. Di depan toko terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan "Peluncuran Buku Salju di Musim Panas dan Pembagian Tanda Tangan Choi Min-Ah". Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa buku yang paling banyak dipajang di etalase toko itu adalah Salju di Musim Panas karya Choi Min- Ah.

Para pengunjung toko masing-masing memegang buku tersebut sambil berdiri berdesak-desakan sementara anggota-anggota staf toko bersusah payah mengendalikan keadaan. Selain para pengunjung toko, beberapa wartawan juga tampak hadir di sana.

"Choi Min-Ah sudah datang?" seru seorang wanita berkacamata kepada salah satu anggota stafnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Anggota staf tersebut menutup telepon dan menjawab, "Katanya dia akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Wanita berkacamata itu memegang kening dan mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bakal mampu bertahan dua puluh menit lagi. Hei, semuanya sudah siap di belakang sana? Aku ingin semuanya sempurna sebelum Choi Min-Ah menginjakkan kaki di toko ini. Mengerti?"

Dua puluh dua menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil hitam dan berjalan masuk ke toko buku sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan dengan anggun.

"Itu Choi Min-Ah! Cantik sekali! Lebih cantik daripada fotonya."

"Katanya dia baru pulang dari Jepang."

"Dia pulung khusus untuk menghadiri acara ini."

"Dia kelihatan masih muda ya."

"Kau lihat pakaiannya? Bagus sekali!"

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ditulisnya."

Choi Min-Ah menyalami wanita berkacamata yang adalah manajer toko itu, kemudian berdiri di balik meja panjang yang sudah tersedia. Senyumnya yang tulus dan menyenangkan masih tersungging di bibir.

"Apa kabar, semuanya?"

Choi Min-Ah menyapa para pengunjung dengan suaranya yang indah dan ramah. Para pengunjung pun membalas sapaannya meski dengan agak kacau-balau. Choi Min-Ah tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan,

"Saya baru saja turun dari pesawat dan sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara saya merasa lelah sekali. Tapi begitu tiba di sini dan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini, tiba-tiba saya merasa segar kembali. Terima kasih banyak."

Para pengunjung pun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Setelah acara penandatanganan buku itu selesai, Choi Min-Ah mengizinkan para wartawan mewawancarainya. Mula-mula para wartawan menanyainya tentang buku barunya, tentang proses penulisan bukunya, tentang ide-idenya dan hal-hal teknis lain. Sering berlalunya berbagai pertanyaan, para wartawan pun semakin berani karena meliaht sikap Choi Min-Ah yang ramah dan terbuka.

"Nyonya Choi Min-Ah, bagaimana kabar suami Anda?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih terus membenamkan diri dalam not-not balok seperti biasa," jawab Choi Min-Ah ceria.

"Kadang-kadang dia malah melupakan istrinya yang cantik ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar putra Anda?"

"Yunho? Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja. Saya belum sempat meneleponnya. Dia bahkan belum tahu saya ada di Seoul. Mungkin saya akan meneleponnya nanti," sahut Choi Min-Ah.

"Tapi saya rasa Anda sekalian tentu sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas keadaannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan album barunya."

"Kabarnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Apakah Anda tahu itu, Nyonya?" Wajah Choi Min-Ah berseri-seri.

"Ah, benar. Tentu saja saya tahu. Saya pernah berbicara dengannya. Kim Jaejoong ssi itu gadis yang baik. Aku berharap hubungan mereka akan berhasil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

Ciat.. ciat.. ciat.. kembali apdet agains.. hola halo ^^/ maap apdetnya lama,,

Thangkiyu.

I lob chu~

**By Ichigomin**


	9. Delapan

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter 8

Saduran novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)

.

.

.

.

.

BEBERAPA hari sudah berlalu sejak Heechul tahu tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Ilwoo dan Yunho, tapi belum punya kesempatan untuk itu. Kedua laki-laki itu begitu sibuk dan susah dihubungi. Kalaupun bisa dihubungi seperti sekarang,Yunho sedang sibuk dan Jaejoong tidak bisa bicara banyak.

"Yunho ssi, apakah sekarang kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong di telepon.

"Aku? Sebentar lagi aku harus tampil. Ada apa?"

"Mm, apakah setelah ini kau ada acara lagi?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi sesudah acara ini selesai, aku harus pergi menemui ummaku. Oh ya, ummaku datang ke Seoul hari ini. Baru tiba siang tadi. Aku sudah janji makan malam dengannya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Bukan masalah penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan."

"Atau kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" Yunho menawarkan.

"Kau gila?" Jaejoong berseru.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau makan saja dengan ummamu."

Yunho tertawa. "Baiklah, nanti ku telepon."

Jaejoong menutup flap ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja ruang duduk. Ia mengembuskan napas, meraih remote control, lalu menyalakan televisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi temanmu sudah tahu tentang kita?" tanya Ilwoo sambil mengusap- usap dagu.

Jaejoong duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa duduk bertopang dagu. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantor Ilwoo. Jaejoong baru saja selesai bercerita kepada kedua laki-laki itu tentang Heechul yang sudah tahu kesepakatan mereka.

"Jadi alasan kau meneleponku kemarin adalah karena ingin memberitahukan masalah ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya. Maafkan aku," gumam Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Siapa yang bisa menduga temanmu bisa menelepon tepat ketika kau muncul di televisi?"

Ilwoo mendesah. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah… Lalu apa yang dikatakan temanmu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yunho serta Ilwoo bergantian.

"Yah, dia memang agak terkejut… Tapi dia teman baikku dan aku percaya padanya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Baiklah," kata Ilwoo pada akhirnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya padanya."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat berlalu, kemudian kesunyian itu dipecahkan dering telepon di meja Ilwoo. Ilwoo mengangkatnya.

"Apa? Siapa katamu?" katanya di telepon sambil menegakkan punggung dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Baiklah."

Ia meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Yunho.

Ilwoo bangkit dari kursi dan berkata, "ummamu ada di sini."

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kantor Ilwoo terbuka. Sekretaris Ilwoo muncul diikuti wanita cantik berpostur tinggi semampai.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan duduk mematung di tempatnya. Wanita itu Choi Min-Ah, penulis buku terkenal. Ibu Jung Yunho. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Umma?" Yunho melompat dari kursi dan menghampiri ummanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sedang apa umma di sini?"

"Oh, halo, Yun," sapa ummanya riang. Ia menoleh ke arah Ilwoo dan menyalaminya.

"ilwoo, apa kabar? Senang sekali melihatmu lagi."

Ilwoo tersenyum hangat dan berkata, "Saya juga senang bertemu ahjumma lagi. Maafkan saya karena kemarin saya tidak bisa makan malam bersama ahjumma."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Kau memang sangat sibuk. Orangtuamu baik- baik saja?" tanya Choi Min-Ah.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Mereka masih di Tokyo?"

"Iya, mereka masih di sana. Umma saya juga sering bertanya kapan bisa bertemu ahjumma lagi."

Choi Min-Ah mengangguk. "Benar, kita harus berkumpul lagi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya."

"Umma, kenapa umma datang ke sini?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi sambil menggandeng lengan ummanya.

Choi Min-Ah menoleh memandang anak laki-lakinya.

"Oh, pesawatku baru akan berangkat sore nanti, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang bersamaku. Ilwoo, kau tidak boleh menolak."

Saat itu pandangan Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan penuh tanya Choi Min-Ah. Wanita itu tersenyum dan Jaejoong membalas senyumnya dengan kaku.

"Nah, sebentar. Apakah ini Kim Jaejoong ssi?" tanya umma Yunho.

Dengan kikuk Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Ilwoo bergantian, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa kabar?" katanya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Yunho, kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan kami?" kata Choi Min-Ah sambil memukul pelan lengan anaknya.

Yunho tersadar dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Umma, ini Kim Jaejoong. Jae, ini ummaku."

Choi Min-Ah mengerutkan kening dan mendecakkan lidah. "Perkenalan macam apa itu?" Lalu ia memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Jaejoong-ah. Kau tidak keberatan kalau kupanggil Jaejoong saja, bukan?"

"Tentu, tentu saja tidak," kata Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi makan siang? Kita bisa mengobrol sambil makan. Jae, kau ada waktu, kan? Kau mau, kan?" bujuk umma Yunho ramah.

Jaejoong membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia boleh makan siang bersama ummanya Yunho? Atau sebaiknya ia segera pamit dan pergi dari sana saja? Ia memandang kedua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tanpa suara itu, menunggu isyarat.

Yunho dan Ilwoo berpandangan.

Akhirnya Ilwoo berkata, "Baiklah, Ahjumma. Saya juga sedang tidak punya jadwal kerja siang ini."

Choi Min-ah bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali. Ayo, cepat. Kita mau makan di mana ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenal ummanya?" tanya Ilwoo kepada Jaejoong dengan nada rendah ketika umma Yunho keluar duluan dari kantornya, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam.

Jaejoong merasa kesulitan, susah menjelaskannya. "Itu… waktu itu aku tidak sengaja—"

Yunho menyela, "Hyung, nanti saja kujelaskan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera menyusul ummaku."

Awalnya Yunho agak mencemaskan sikap ummanya terhadap Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya kekhawatiran tersebut tidak beralasan karena kedua wanita itu cepat sekali akrab. Tampak jelas ummanya menyukai Jaejoong dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Acara makan siang itu berjalan ringan dan menyenangkan. Bahkan ketika ummanya menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, Jaejoong menjawab dengan lancar, "Jadi kalau Paman tidak salah mengambil ponsel saya waktu itu, saya rasa saya tidak akan pernah bertemu Paman maupun Yunho ssi," kata Jaejoong.

"Wah, rupanya cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata umma Yunho penuh minat.

Jaejoong tersedak dan Yunho otomatis menyodorkan segelas air kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ilwoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho hanya bisa menahan senyum.

"Oh ya Jae, Ilwoo kan belum setua itu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya paman?" tanya umma Yunho lagi sambil menepuk tangan Ilwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ilwoo, kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua daripada Yunho, kan?"

Ilwoo membenarkan. "Sepertinya saya sudah terbiasa memanggilnya begitu. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang dewasa sekali," jawab Ilwoo.

Yunho menyadari ummanya mengamati dirinya, lalu Ilwoo.

"Benar juga," kata ummanya.

"Ilwoo memang kelihatan lebih dewasa kalau dibandingkan Yunho. Tapi, Ilwoo, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kusuruh Jaejoong mencarikan gadis untukmu?"

Sementara ummanya mendesak Ilwoo, Yunho mendengar dering ponsel. Ia meraba saku jasnya, tapi lalu berpaling kepada Jaejoong.

"Punyamu."

Jaejoong merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap layar ponsel sekilas. Sambil berdeham pelan, ia membuka dan langsung menutup flap ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati gadis itu sedang mencopot baterai ponselnya.

"Dia lagi?" tanya Yunho setelah Jaejoong memasukkan ponsel dan baterai ke dalam tas.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon menutup ponselnya dengan kesal dan berdiri di tepi jalan dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Rupanya Jaejoong tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang tabloid hiburan yang memuat foto Yunho bersama wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut disanggul. Di bawah foto itu ada foto lain yang juga memperlihatkan Yunho berdiri dekat sekali dengan si wanita misterius, tapi kali ini wanita itu bertopi merah dengan rambut dikepang. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan besar-besar "IDENTITAS KEKASIH JUNG YUNHO".

Artikel kecil itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali dengan perasaan tidak percaya, tapi Siwon ingin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia pun membaca kembali artikel itu dengan hati-hati.

Matanya terhenti pada kalimat yang menyatakan wanita misterius yang menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho akhirnya diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Mata Siwon kembali menatap foto-foto itu. Tidak salah lagi. Semakin diperhatikan, wanita di foto itu memang mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong.

Benarkah itu? Inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jaejoong, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Ia merasa kesal dan gelisah. Ia harus terus berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong sampai berhasil mendapatkan penjelasan dari gadis itu. Kalau perlu, ia akan pergi ke rumah Jaejoong dan menunggunya di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul mendecakkan lidah dengan geram. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, tapi anak itu tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Kemana dia?

Heechul menatap majalah di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Apakah Jaejoong sudah tahu tentang ini? Sepertinya belum. Kalau sudah tahu, Jaejoong pasti akan meneleponnya. Apakah anak itu sedang bersama Jung Yunho? Kalau begitu seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

"Heechulie, di mana majalah yang baru umma beli tadi?" tanya ummanya tiba-tiba. Heechul tersentak kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan majalah itu.

"Oh? Majalah yang mana?"

Ummanya berkacak pinggang. "Yang sedang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu itu. Sini."

Heechul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara ummanya mulai membuka-buka majalah itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia sangat berharap bakal ada tamu yang datang ke restoran mereka, karena dengan begitu ummanya akan sibuk untuk sesaat, memberinya kesempatan menyembunyikan majalah itu. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Tidak ada tamu yang datang dan ibunya terus asyik membaca gosip artis.

"Astaga!"

Ini dia yang sudah ia takutkan sejak tadi.

"Hei, Heechulie, lihat ini!" ummanya mendorong majalah itu ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Heechul berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lihat ini! Ini Jaejoong, bukan? Jaejoong temanmu itu?"

Heechul melihat majalah itu sekilas dan mendorongnya kembali kepada ummanya.

"Ah, umma. Mana mungkin itu Jaejoong. Masa Jaejoong pacaran dengan artis terkenal?" ummanya tetap ngotot.

"Tapi di sini ditulis namanya Kim Jaejoong."

Heechul berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Bisa saja namanya sama. Banyak orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong."

Ummanya terdiam sejenak. Heechul melirik ummanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Ummanya mengamati foto-foto di majalah itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini gawat, ummanya terlalu cerdik untuk dibohongi.

"Tidak, ini memang Kim Jaejoong temanmu," kata ummanya pasti.

"Memang wajahnya tidak jelas, tapi lihat tulang pipinya dan senyumnya. Umma yakin seyakin- yakinnya ini Jaejoong yang kita kenal. Kau mau bertaruh dengan umma?"

Heechul tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ummanya juga tidak menginginkan jawaban karena ummanya tidak memandangnya.

"Ternyata dia pacaran dengan Jung Yunho si penyanyi itu, ya…?" gumam ummanya sambil terus memerhatikan foto-foto dalam majalah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Mata Heechul bertemu pandang dengan ummanya, ia lalu cepat-cepat berkata, "Mana aku tahu? Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho merasa senang siang itu. Perasaannya ringan sekali selama makan siang tadi. Tapi perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika mereka berempat selesai makan siang dan keluar dari restoran, tiba-tiba saja begitu banyak orang mencegat mereka. Para wartawan mulai berebut mengajukan pertanyaan dan kamera-kamera diarahkan kepada mereka.

"Jung Yunho, benarkah ini Kim Jaejoong, kekasih Anda?"

"Anda berempat sedang apa di sini, Jung Yunho?"

"Nyonya Choi, apakah Anda baru bertemu Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

"Ada komentar, Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

Yunho tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata lain karena semua orang berteriak bersamaan. Ia merasakan Jaejoong membeku di sampingnya. Ia memahami perasaan gadis itu, ia sendiri juga sangat terkejut karena mendadak harus berhadapan dengan kerumunan wartawan seperti ini. Dan dari mana mereka tahu nama Jaejoong?

Suasana menjadi kacau. Ilwoo berusaha menenangkan para wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya memotret. Umma Yunho ikut kebingungan, tapi tetap bisa bersikap tenang. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk. Secara otomatis, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke belakang punggungnya. Ia menyadari tubuh gadis itu tegang.

Tepat pada saat itu mobil mereka sudah diantarkan ke depan restoran. Yunho segera merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan menuntunnya menerobos kerumunan wartwan. Jaejoong dan ummanya berhasil masuk ke mobil. Lalu ketika Yunho ikut masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi, Ilwoo sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Ilwoo ketika mereka melaju di jalan raya.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Jaejoong yang duduk di belakang bersama ummanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong tidak kelihatan sehat. Wajahnya agak pucat, tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nama Jaejoong?" Yunho bertanya kepada manajernya.

Ilwoo menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke jalan raya. "Entahlah."

"Kalian belum memberi keterangan lengkap tentang Jaejong pada wartawan, ya?"

Yunho memandang ummanya yang tampak sangat gelisah. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa, Umma?"

Umma Yunho agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Sepertinya umma yang telah membocorkannya kepada wartawan."

Yunho hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam sementara ummanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat wawancara di toko buku. Ilwoo tidak berkomentar. Jaejoong juga hanya duduk di sana tanpa suara.

"Maafkan ahjumma, Jae. Ahjumma tidak sengaja. Ahjumma tidak tahu kalian tidak ingin orang-orang tahu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menenangkan wanita cantik itu. "Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma. Bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu juga."

Yunho menduga Jaejoong sebenarnya risau, hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukkannya karena takut ummanya merasa bersalah.

"Benar, ini bukan masalah besar," kata Ilwoo memecah kesunyian.

"Sekarang yang penting kita antar Jaejoong pulang dulu, lalu kita ke bandara untuk mengantar Ahjumma."

Ia memandang umma Yunho melalui kaca spion.

"Ahjumma tidak usah khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ketika mereka tiba di gedung apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Oke, aku sudah sampai," kata Jaejoong di depan pintu apartemen.

"Pergilah. Kau masih harus mengantar ummamu ke bandara."

Yunho menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Walaupun Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho bisa melihat senyum itu bukan senyum ceria yang biasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong tampak menerawang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya.

"Banyak sekali yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku sendiri bingung."

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menunggu karena sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin berkata-kata.

"Semua orang sudah tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan ia menatap cemas Yunho.

"Orangtuaku. Mereka pasti juga akan tahu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?"

Yunho tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tapi tiba-tiba, saat itu juga, ia sangat yakin akan satu hal. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mendapat kesulitan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur.

Perlahan Yunho maju selangkah dan memeluk gadis itu. Jaejoong tidak menghindar. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa segalanya tepat seperti seharusnya ketika gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Seluruh rasa lelah seolah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali terus seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali tetap berdiri di sana dan memeluk Jaejoong selamanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Yunho pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Aku akan pastikan kau tidak mendapat masalah….

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," kata Jaejoong sambil mengangguk tegas. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau pergilah."

Yunho menunggu sampai Jaejoong masuk ke apartemen sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia berjalan menuju lift tanpa menyadari ada pria berpostur tinggi besar sedang memerhatikan kepergiannya tidak jauh dari sana.

Jaejoong menutup pintu apartemen dan menarik napas panjang. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke kursi lalu duduk di lantai.

Kenapa bisa begini? Acara makan siang yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi kekacauan. Jaejoong tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya ketika ia keluar dari restoran dan tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan segerombolan wartawan yang tidak henti- hentinya menjepretkan kamera, meneriakkan namanya, dan mengajukan pertanyaan- pertanyaan. Seakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi tidak nyata, seperti mimpi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak terlibat dengan Yunho. Namanya kini sudah tersebar dan mungkin besok wajahnya akan terpampang jelas di tabloid- tabloid. Sebenarnya hanya satu hal yang mencemaskannya, yaitu reaksi orangtuanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada orangtuanya?

Jaejoong meraih tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Baterai ponsel itu masih belum dipasang. Ia menatap ponselnya. Apakah ia harus menelepon orangtuanya? Kalau orangtuanya tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, apalagi ummanya. Meski ia menjelaskan bahwa semua itu tidak benar dan sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Yunho, ia yakin keadaannya tidak akan berbeda.

Jung Yunho. Pikiran Jaejoong kembali melayang ke saat ia berada dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Ketika Yunhoo memeluknya, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Ketika Yunho mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia benar-benar percaya. Ketika Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, keyakinan diri itu hilang lagi. Kenapa begini?

Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya jujur pada laki-laki itu. Apakah ini adil baginya? Jaejoong bangkit dan menghampiri lemari kecil di samping televisi. Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan kantong ungu kecil yang terbuat dari kain beludru. Ia membuka ikatan kantong itu, merogohnya dan mengeluarkan bros berbentuk hati berwarna merah mengilat dengan pinggiran keemasan. Jaejoong menatap bros di telapak tangannya itu sambil berpikir. Sejak awal ia seharusnya tidak boleh terlibat dengan Jung Yunho. Andai saja ia menolak… Tapi saat itu ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Apakah sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban?

Bel pintu berbunyi, menarik pikiran Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadar. Jaejoong berjalan tanpa suara ke pintu dan mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintunya. Ia melihat wajah Siwon. Lagi-lagi dia. Jaejoong tidak ingin bicara dengannya, terlebih lagi saat ini.

Siwon mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Jae, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Ia tetap tidak bergerak dari balik pintu.

"Kita harus bicara, Jae," kata Siwon lagi.

"Aku akan terus menunggu di sini sampai kau mau membuka pintu."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Terserah saja, katanya dalam hati. Kau mau menunggu sampai besok? Silakan. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Halooo,, apdet cepet kan,, kkkk

Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan review, siders dan semua~

**I lob chu~ **

**By Ichigomin**


	10. sembilan

**Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter 9**

Untuk semua saja yang bingung, maaf menyela sebelum membaca, Jaejoong tau umma Yunho itu sudah ada di chapter 6 ya, disitu Jaejoong tidak sengaja mengangkat telepon dari HP Yunho, dan itu ummanya Yunho. See?

Dan satu lagi untuk Marga, untuk yang bingung kenapa disini marga umma Yunho adalah Choi dan bukannya Jung, ada yang mengira Choi Minah itu ummanya Siwon,, hihihi.. maaf kalau ada yang belum tahu. Bahwa, jika seorang cewe menikah dengan cowo, ini di Korea loh ya, marga sang istri itu tetap marga dia dari keluarganya yaitu marga ayahnya, bukan setelah menikah terus marganya ikut marga suaminya. Jadi, umma Yunho itu bermarga Choi, bukan Jung. Dia hanya nyonya Jung, bukan Jung Minah. See? Kalau masih binun, ubek mbah gugel sanah,, LOL

Ada yang masih bingung ? Bisa ditanyakan.. ^^)v

Lanjut!

**Saduran novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095 (TUKANG POSTING)**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

JAM dinding menunjukkan pukul 00:52 ketika Yunho tiba di rumah.

Ia melemparkan kunci mobil ke meja dan mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan melepaskan jaket.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang siang tadi, ia dan Ilwoo langsung mengantar ummanya ke bandara. Setelah itu Yunho kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal kerjanya yang padat. Tentu saja sepanjang hari itu ia terus dikejar-kejar wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Jaejoong, tapi Ilwoo menyuruhnya tidak berkomentar dulu. Mereka harus membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dengan Jaejoong.

Sejak sore tadi Yunho ingin menelepon Jaejoong. Ia ingin tahu apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak punya waktu. Sekarang ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan membuka flap-nya. Apakah sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk menelepon?

Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Yunho menekan angka sembilan dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Keningnya agak berkerut ketika mendengar suara operator telepon yang memberitahunya telepon yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif. Yunho menutup kembali ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang.

Baiklah, hari ini tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Besok ia akan langsung pergi menemui gadis itu.

Setelah mandi dan kembali berpakaian—kaus longgar jingga dan celana panjang putih, Yunho merasa lebih nyaman. Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, ia berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan televisi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang duduk dan membuka-buka lemari.

"Tidak ada makanan. Kenapa umma cuma beli mie instan?" gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus mie instan.

Ia berbalik, memandang sekilas televisi, lalu membungkuk untuk membuka pintu lemari bagian bawah. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan dengan sekali sentakan ia kembali menegakkan tubuh. Matanya terbelalak menatap layar televisi.

Layar televisi menampilkan reporter wanita yang melaporkan berita di lokasi kejadian. Di latar belakangnya terlihat gedung yang dilalap api. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran berlalu-lalang dan para polisi berusaha menertibkan orang-orang yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian. Suasana sepertinya hiruk pikuk, terdengar teriakan dan tangisan orang-orang.

Yunho menyambar remote control dan mengeraskan volume televisinya untuk mendengar kata-kata si reporter.

"…sampai sekarang pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha memadamkan api. Kami belum mendapat konfirmasi apakah gedung apartemen itu sudah kosong atau belum. Api begitu besar, kami berharap semua penghuni sudah berhasil keluar…"

Mata Yunho terpaku pada layar televisi. Tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ini tidak mungkin. Mustahil itu gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Siang tadi ia baru saja dari sana. Tuhan, katakan ini tidak benar. Namun si reporter kini menyebutkan nama dan lokasi gedung yang sedang terbakar. Darah Yunho langsung terasa membeku.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Yunho melemparkan handuk ke lantai, menyambar kunci mobil, dan keluar dari rumah.

Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, tangannya mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Perasaannya kacau… gelisah… takut. Jantungnya masih terus berdebar keras dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berdoa semoga Jaejoong tidak apa-apa. Semoga Jaejoong sudah keluar dan tidak terluka.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?

Bagaimana kalau… Astaga, ia bisa gila!

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat kejadian, jalanan sudah ditutup sehingga tidak ada mobil yang bisa lewat. Yunho langsung melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang.

Suasana yang kacau dan udara yang begitu panas karena asap dari kobaran api terasa begitu menyesakkan. Yunho berlari ke sana kemari dan melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Jaejoong. Ia berjalan cepat di antara orang-orang sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jaejoong.

Di mana gadis itu?

Yunho bolak-balik memutar kepala dan terus mencari. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Orang itu hanya mengenakan piama, berdiri menatap gedung yang dilalap api dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho berseru namun gadis itu tetap bergeming.

Rasa lega membanjiri dirinya ketika ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Jae…" Kini Yunho sudah berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan menyentuh lengannya.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan linglung dan Yunho melihat wajahnya kotor karena asap. Ada sinar ketakutan di mata besarnya. Ketika Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong, ia baru menyadari tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir sambil mengamati Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

Gadis itu hanya mengenakan piama tanpa alas kaki. Rambutnya tergerai kusut di bahu dan kedua tangannya meremas syal basah bermotif kotak-kotak hitam dan putih. Syal yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar dulu.

Jaejoong mengangguk masih dengan raut wajah linglung. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya pelan.

Yunho mendengar suaranya juga bergetar.

Yunho mengembuskan napas lega dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa," gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho yang sepertinya masih terguncang. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau selamat, itu sudah cukup. Ayo, ikut aku."

Jaejoong menurut dan membiarkan Yunho menuntunnya ke tempat mobilnya ditinggalkan. Mata Jaejoong terus terpaku pada api yang berkobar dan asap yang bergulung-gulung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tidak berbicara dan Yunho juga tidak mengajaknya bicara. Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumahnya, Yunho baru menyadari rumahnya terang benderang, pintu rumahnya lupa dikunci, dan televisinya lupa dimatikan karena ia begitu terburu-buru keluar rumah tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini," katanya sambil mendudukkan Jaejoong di sofa.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu."

Ketika kembali membawa secangkir teh hangat, ia melihat Jaejoong menangis. Sepertinya kesadaran gadis itu sudah kembali sepenuhnya dan akibat guncangan tadi mulai terasa olehnya.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir di meja, duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, lalu memandang khawatir gadis itu.

"Ada yang sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia berbicara sambil terisak-isak. Dengan agak susah payah, Yunho mendengarkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas karena diucapkan sambil menangis, tapi ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari kalimat Jaejoong yang kacau-balau.

Jaejoong bercerita api itu berasal dari apartemen sebelah. Saat itu ia sedang menonton televisi lalu tiba-tiba merasa panas dan susah bernapas. Kemudian segalanya menjadi kacau. Alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi nyaring dan orang-orang berteriak. Ia panik dan hanya sempat berpikir harus mengambil sesuatu untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia pun menyambar syal pemberian Yunho yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen.

Yunho menyodorkan sekotak tisu kepada Jaejoong dan gadis itu menerimanya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti. Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang. Ia mengeringkan air mata dan membersihkan hidung.

Lalu ia memandang Yunho dengan cemas. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong. Sebaiknya malam ini kau tinggal di sini dulu."

Yunho menunjuk cangkir teh di meja. "Minumlah. Masalah lainnya kita pikirkan besok saja."

Jaejoong mengangkat cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun Jaejoong masih agak tegang, Yunho melihat tangan gadis itu sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Jaejoong meminum tehnya pelan-pelan, lalu memandang piamanya yang kotor.

Yunho berdeham.

"Ummaku tidak meninggalkan pakaiannya di sini, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa meminjamkan bajuku."

Sementara Jaejoong membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Yunho menelepon manajernya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana besok pagi," kata Ilwoo sebelum menutup telepon.

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong kembali ke ruang duduk ketika Yunho menutup telepon. Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melihat penampilan gadis itu. Jaejoong mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang kebesaran untuknya, dan celana panjang yang ujungnya harus dilipat berkali-kali. Wajahnya sudah dibersihkan dan rambutnya basah karena baru keramas.

"Boleh aku pinjam teleponmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin menelepon temanku, Heechul. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah dengar tentang kejadian ini atau belum. Kalaupun sudah, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya aku baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja," sahut Yunho sambil menyodorkan telepon kepada Jaejoong.

Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memberikan sedikit privasi, walaupun tentu saja dari sana ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heechulie. Ini aku," kata Jaejoong.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu? … Tidak, tidak, aku baik- baik saja. Kau tidak usah cemas… Sekarang?"

Yunho menyadari Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas.

"Emm… aku di rumah teman," gumam Jaejoong, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "begini,, aku mau minta tolong. Aku boleh pinjam pakaianmu? Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa. Bahkan ponselku tidak sempat kuselamatkan… Besok pagi? Terima kasih banyak… Oh, alamatnya?"

Jaejoong menyebutkan alamat rumah Yunho dan setelah itu menutup telepon.

"Apa kata temanmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sudah berusaha menghubungiku sejak tadi. Katanya dia bisa meminjamkan pakaiannya untukku. Tadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya ke sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahmu kepadanya."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia temanmu yang kau ceritakan itu, kan? Yang sudah tahu segalanya tentang kita? Kurasa tidak masalah."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengangsurkan pesawat telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Yunho. "Yunho ssi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kebakaran itu?"

Yunho menerima teleponnya dan menunjuk ke arah televisi. "Dari televisi."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa rambutmu begitu?"

Tangan Yunho langsung menyentuh kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia baru ingat ia tadi sedang mengeringkan rambut ketika melihat berita kebakaran itu di televisi. Saking paniknya, ia langsung melesat keluar tanpa memikirkan penampilan.

Yunho berdeham dan menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Tadi baru keramas," gumamnya tidak jelas, lalu kembali menyodorkan pesawat telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau telepon? Orangtuamu?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Orangtuaku ada di Jepang. Kurasa mereka tidak akan tahu tentang gedung apartemen yang terbakar di Korea. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Lagi pula sekarang sudah larut sekali. Lain kali saja baru kuceritakan kepada mereka."

"Baiklah, terserah kau," kata Yunho.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

Ia membawa Jaejoong ke kamar tamu di lantai dua. "Silakan," kata Yunho setelah membuka pintu kamar itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Ketika berbalik, Yunho mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh.

Jaejoong berdiri di sana dengan tangan memegang pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Untuk semuanya."

Yunho membalas senyumnya. "Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata keesokan harinya, Jaejoong tertegun sejenak sebelum menyadari ia sedang berada di rumah Yunho. Ia bangun dan duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Ia tidak bisa melukiskan perasaannya ketika kebakaran itu terjadi. Sepertinya saat itu ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena entah bagaimana ia sudah keluar dari gedung dan berdiri di tepi jalan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan samar. Dalam sekejap ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Sejak menyadari gedungnya terbakar, hati Jaejoong diserang rasa panik, namun ia tahu ia harus tetap kuat dan tenang karena ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika ia berdiri kebingungan di tepi jalan sambil memandang apartemennya yang terbakar, Yunho datang.

Jaejoong merasa begitu lega melihat pria itu. Tiba- tiba ia tahu ia tidak perlu memasang sikap tegar dan tidak perlu berpura-pura takut. Ia bisa melepaskan sedikit ketegangan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia melihat jam kecil yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ternyata sudah pukul 09.25.

Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Kira-kira pintu apa di situ? Kamar mandi?

Ketika Jaejoong memutar kenopnya, ternyata memang benar itu pintu kamar mandi.

Kamar mandinya cukup besar, ada bak mandi dan pancuran. Di sana juga sudah tersedia keperluan dasar seperti sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan handuk. Ternyata mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya bagi tamu yang mungkin datang menginap.

Kemarin Jaejoong tidak memakai kamar mandi yang ini, tapi kamar mandi lain di lantai bawah, jadi ia cukup terkesan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Ia menuruni tangga dengan perlahan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong terlompat kaget mendengar suara Yunho. Ternyata laki-laki itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak sendirian. Ilwoo juga duduk di sana sambil memegang surat kabar pagi.

"Oh, Paman sudah datang?" Jaejoong menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun."

Ia agak risih karena Ilwoo terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Meski bisa menduga paman yang satu itu sedang memandangi pakaiannya, ia bertanya juga, "Paman, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Ilwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku lega kau tidak terluka. Ayo duduk. Mau sarapan? Ini ada roti."

"Terima kasih."

Ilwoo melipat koran dan meletakkannya di meja. "Tadi pagi aku mampir ke gedung apartemenmu. Kelihatannya buruk. Kurasa tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku dengar dari Yunho apinya berasal dari apartemen di sebelah apartemenmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan."

Jaejoong mendesah dan mengerutkan kening dengan cemas.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Ilwoo bertanya.

Jaejoong memandangnya. "Belum tahu. Mencari tempat tinggal baru mungkin. Aku masih punya uang di bank, tapi…"

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Bisa tinggal bersama teman?"

Jaejoong berpikir-pikir. "Temanku hanya Heechul dan dia pasti akan mengizinkan aku tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara. Masalahnya, rumahnya tidak besar dan selain dia dan orangtuanya, masih ada dua adik laki-laki. Kalau aku tinggal di sana, kurasa aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka."

Ilwoo menatap Yunho, lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja dulu untuk sementara?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho dan buru-buru menjawab, "Oh, itu tidak perlu. Itu—"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah Hyung saja?" sela Yunho.

Ilwoo tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu sendiri di apartemenku hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Kau mau dia tidur sekamar denganku? Di rumahmu ini ada banyak kamar, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah."

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya panas. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu," katanya. "Aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Yunho mengerutkan dahi dan memandangnya. "Kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cocok dalam satu hari?"

"Soal itu…" Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yunho akhirnya mengangguk dan mendesah. "Kurasa yang dikatakan Hyung benar."

Ilwoo menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Baiklah, kita putuskan begitu saja. Untuk sementara Jaejoong akan tinggal di sini sambil mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tentu saja aku juga akan membantumu mencari. Katakan saja padaku tempat seperti apa yang kauinginkan."

"Ini…," Jaejoong memandang Yunho. "Tapi aku… Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Atau kau mau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Aku masih harus kuliah."

"Kalau begitu, kau memang tidak punya pilihan," kata Yunho.

"Tapi…"

Yunho menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata. "Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu."

Ilwoo tertawa dan berkata pada Jaejoong, "Kau boleh tenang, Jaejoong. Kau pastinya juga sudah tahu Yunho digosipkan sebagai gay, bukan playboy."

Sontak wajah Yunho menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Jaejoong ikut tertawa melihat raut wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu. Lalu, "Oi, Jae," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong berdiri dan menyusulnya ke pintu.

Yunho menunjuk ke monitor kecil di samping pintu. Ternyata monitor itu menunjukkan siapa yang sedang berada di depan pintu rumah. Jaejoong melihat wajah gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut dikucir dan tangan memeluk kantong kertas.

"Itu temanmu?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ya. Itu Heechul," kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa melihat temannya nyaris pingsan karena sesak napas begitu mendapati Yunho yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Mata Heechul yang sipit melebar dan salah satu tangannya langsung naik ke dada seakan untuk menahan jantungnya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Heechulie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Jaejoong sambil menyentuh lengan Heechul yang tiba-tiba kaku.

Dengan agak tergagap-gagap, Heechul mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Yunho sambil membungkukkan badan. Yunho membalas salamnya dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini," bisik Heechul ketika ia duduk di sofa panjang ruang duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Saat itu Yunho sudah berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?" goda Jaejoong sambil menyikut lengan temannya.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja bertemu Yunho dan sekarang berada di dalam rumahnya. Aku duduk di sofanya. Aku menginjak lantai rumahnya. Astaga! Hei, kenapa kemarin kau tidak bilang kau berada di rumah Yunho?"

Jaejoong meringis melihat tingkah temannya. "Hei, temanmu ini baru mengalami bencana."

Heechul berpaling dengan cepat ke arah Jaejoong. "Oh ya, maaf. Aku lega kau tidak apa-apa. Ini kubawakan beberapa pakaian. Pakaian dalam juga. Pakaian dalamnya baru kubeli tadi pagi. Baju-baju itu punyaku. Ukurannya pasti cocok untukmu."

Jaejoong menerima kantong kertas yang disodorkan Heechul. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Heechul mengibaskan tangan. ."Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Mm?"

"Kau tahu kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami. Kami tidak akan keberatan sama sekali."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Aku pasti hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

Mata Heechul melebar. "Merepotkan bagaimana? Kau boleh tidur denganku Young-Joon dan Young-Ho bisa pindah tidur di ruang tengah—"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adik-adikmu tidur di ruang tengah?" sela Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kalian akan dengan senang hati menerimaku, tapi aku sendiri akan merasa tidak enak kalau begitu."

Heechul terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal di mana?" Jaejoong berdeham.

"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Hei, kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru dalam satu hari? Selama kau mencari kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Nah, kenapa kata-kata temannya ini persis seperti kata-kata Yunho?

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala dan berkata ragu, "Kurasa aku akan tinggal di… sini…"

Jaejoong melihat Heechul menahan napas dan menatapnya kaget. Lalu Heechul mengerjapkan mata.

"Di sini? Di rumah Yunho?"

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong," Jaejoong mengulangi kata-kata Paman Ilwoo tadi.

"Jadi kurasa… Ah, lagi pula Jung Yunho ssi yang menawarkan." Tidak, sebenarnya tidak persis begitu, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul ragu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kali ini giliran kata-kata Yunho yang Jaejoong pinjam.

Tepat pada saat itu Ilwoo masuk ke ruang duduk bersama Yunho. Heechul yang melihat kedatang mereka langsung melompat berdiri seperti disengah lebah. Ilwoo pun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kau teman Jaejoong?" tanyanya ramah.

"Apa kabar? Namaku Jung Ilwoo."

Jaejoong agak geli melihat temannya yang biasanya begitu cerdas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agar-agar di depan dua pria tampan.

"Ehm… Apa kabar? … N-nama saya Kim Heechul."

"Tidak usah bersikap resmi seperti itu," kata Ilwoo.

"Kau teman Jaejoong, itu artinya kau teman kami juga. Oh ya, apakah Jaejoong sudah mengatakan padamu dia akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara?"

Hechul melirik Jaejoong dan menjawab, "Sudah, tentu saja sudah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa."

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami sangat menghargainya."

Yunho juga ikut tersenyum kepada Heechul dan Jaejoong merasa temannya sudah hampir ambruk ke lantai.

"Maaf, tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu. Kami harus pergi sekarang, tapi kau bisa menemani Jaejoong di sini. Pasti kalian ingin mengobrol banyak. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Ooh… tentu saja. Terima kasih," bisik Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yunho berpaling kepada Jaejoong. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Nanti aku akan keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus kubeli," kata Jaejoong. "Aku juga ingin mampir dan melihat kondisi apartemenku."

"Sendiri?"

"Oh, Chulie akan menemaniku. Ya, kan?" Heechul cepat-cepat mengangguk dan memasang senyum termanisnya ketika Yunho berpaling memandangnya.

Yunho mengangguk dan kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kunci cadangan ada di laci sebelah sana. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau keluar. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku pergi dulu."

Keempat orang itu saling bertukar kalimat, "selamat jalan dan sampai nanti".

Lalu setelah kedua laki-laki itu pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, seperti air bah, Heechul menumpahkan semua kata yang dipendamnya sejak tadi, "Wah, mereka berdua tampan sekali. Yang satu lagi itu siapa? Artis juga?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Bukan, paman itu manajer Yunho."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk. "Manajernya? Namanya Jung Ilwoo, ya? Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya paman? Dia masih muda begitu."

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat Heechul menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Aku ingin tanya, kau yakin tidak ada hubungan istimewa antara kau dan Jung Yunho? Kau hanya menjadi pacarnya dalam foto? Hanya itu?"

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa aku merasa kalian terlihat seperti suami-istri. Dan— astaga, aku baru sadar kau memakai pakaian laki-laki. Pakaiannya?"

Jaejoong menunduk memandang baju Yunho yang kebesaran untuknya. Bingung harus berkata apa.

Untungnya Jaejoong tidak perlu menjawab karena Heechul tiba-tiba berkata, "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu, Siwon meneleponku kemarin malam."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh?"

Heechul melanjutkan, "Karena tidak bisa menghubungimu, dia meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Ku katakan padanya kau tidak apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia ingin tahu kau berada di mana."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. Kemarin malam kupikir kau bermalam di rumah salah seorang temanmu atau semacamnya. Itu yang ku katakan pada Siwon. Hari ini aku baru tahu kau ada di rumah Jung Yunho."

"Kau tidak akan memberitahunya, kan?"

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Tentu saja tidak," sahut Heechul tegas.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan Siwon lagi. Ayo, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tentang kebakaran itu dan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di sini. Ada lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ummaku? Umma menyuruhku memintamu tinggal di rumah kami."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Halo~ apdet lagi.. kkkk..

Sebenarnya tangan gatel pengen apdet FF saduran baru, tapi yang ini kudu end dulu la ya,, biar kalian g aq PHPin,, kkkkk

Terimakasih *bow* ternyata belum end nih FF,, -_- sabar ya teman2,, kkkkk..

Berusaha untuk apdet cepet ni,, biar pada gak penasaran dan bisa lanjot ke nopel berikutnya,, hihihihi

Maaf gak bales review ya~ terbatas waktu,, /kecup/ muah..muah..muah..

**Mampir juga ke - ichigomin06 . Wordpress . Com**

**I lob chu~ **

**By ichigomin **


	11. sepuluh

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter10

Saduran novel Summer In Seoul (Ilana Tan**)**

.

.

.

.

.

ENTAH sudah yang keberapa kalinya Ilwoo melihat Yunho sedang,

Menelepon!

Jadwal kerja Yunho hari ini cukup padat, tapi ia selalu terlihat menelepon setiap kali ada waktu luang. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Ilwoo tahu siapa yang sedang dihubunginya.

"Yunho, kau mau terus menelepon sampai kapan? Kau harus tampil sebentar lagi," tegur Ilwoo sambil menepuk punggung temannya.

Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi putar dengan kaki terjulur tersentak dan menutup ponselnya. "Oh, Hyung."

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Dia tidak ada di rumah." Yunho seakan sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ilwoo pura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yunho. "Siapa?"

Yunho mendesah. "Sudah. Lupakan, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," ia mengingatkan Yunho sekali lagi.

Kali ini Yunho menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Hyung, setelah ini aku tidak punya jadwal kerja lagi, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja masuk ke rumah ketika ia mendengar telepon rumah berdering. Ia menutup pintu dan meletakkan kunci di meja.

Harus diangkat atau tidak?

Bagaimanapun ini rumah Jung Yunho dan ia tidak bisa sembarangan menjawab teleponnya. Akhirnya ia membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menerima.

"Kalau kau ada di rumah, angkat teleponnya."

Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara Yunho di mesin. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu sejak tadi." Suara Yunho terdengar agak jengkel.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, aku tidak sadar sudah sore. Ada apa mencariku? Ada yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau di mana?"

"Di jalan. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Mmm, kau mau kubuatkan makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menimbang- nimbang.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku bisa membuat bibimbab atau…"

Ia mendengar Yunho tertawa di ujung sana. "Aku belum seberani itu untuk mencoba masakan orang yang mengaku tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," protes Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah. Hari ini kita makan di luar saja. Aku yang traktir."

"Makan di luar? Kau ini bagaimana? Kau ingin orang-orang melihat kita?"

"Kalau dilihat pun kenapa? Bukankah kemarin wartawan sudah terlanjur tahu siapa dirimu?"

Jaejoong tepekur. Benarkah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin? Kenapa sepertinya sudah lama sekali?

"Sebentar lagi wajahmu akan terpampang jelas di tabloid. Apa lagi yang bisa disembunyikan? Seluruh Korea akan tahu kau kekasihku. Apakah aku tidak boleh makan malam dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegap dan napasnya tertahan. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Halo? Jae, kau masih di sana?" Jaejoong tersentak.

"Ya… ya."

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu."

Perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan telepon. Ada apa dengannya? Ketika tadi Yunho berkata…

Jaejoong menepuk pipi dengan kedua tangannya. "Jaejoong, sadarlah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus kaupikirkan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho ssi, kau serius mau makan di sini?" Jaejoong tahu suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Ia dan Yunho sedang berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung hotel itu. Setelah tahu Yunho akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran hotel mewah, ia tidak bisa menekan rasa cemas di hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merentangkan tangan. "Lihat pakaianku. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke restoran itu. Bisa-bisa aku diusir."

Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang jeans milik Heechul.

"Siapa yang berani mengusirmu?" tukas Yunho. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu. Ayo, masuk."

Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa menunggu komentar Jaejoong lebih lanjut, Yunho berjalan sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Mereka masuk ke restoran dan segera disambut salah satu pelayan yang langsung mengantarkan mereka ke meja untuk berdua di dekat jendela kaca besar. Restoran itu cukup sepi, lampu-lampunya menyala redup menciptakan suasana remang-remang.

Selain suara percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan berisik, terdengar alunan lembut musik jazz. Tidak banyak tamu yang terlihat dan itu bukan hal yang mengherankan. Tentunya hanya orang-orang dari kalangan kelas ataslah yang bisa makan di tempat seperti ini.

"Wah, bagus sekali," Jaejoong bergumam senang ketika melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari ketinggian memang menakjubkan.

"Kita ada di lantai berapa ya? Tinggi sekali."

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu," kata Yunho sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama," sahut Jaejoong. Lalu ia kembali mengagumi kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu kota Seoul di bawah sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yunho belum kembali. Jaejoong mendesah dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke toilet. Ketika Jaejoong keluar dari toilet dan sedang berjalan kembali ke mejanya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Jaejoong berbalik mengikuti sumber suara dan melihat wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dan tinggi sedang melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Perasaan Jaejoong langsung tidak enak begitu melihat wanita itu. Perasaannya pun bertambah berat seiring langkah yang diambil wanita itu untuk mendekati dirinya.

"Wah, Kim Jaejoong. Apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangka bisa berjumpa denganmu di sini," sapa wanita itu dengan ramah, tapi bagi telinga Jaejoong keramahan itu terdengar dibuat-buat, sama seperti senyumnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum samar. "Apa kabar, sun-bae? Lama tidak bertemu."

Boa mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan berkata, "Siwon akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Kau sendirian?" Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Boa meneruskan, "Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Jaejoong diam saja, berdiri bergeming, dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

Boa menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang apartemenmu yang terbakar dari Siwon. Aku senang kau selamat. Tapi aku agak mengkhawatirkan Siwon."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat kaget. Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Aku tidak suka berputar-putar, jadi aku akan bicara langsung saja. Aku melihat Siwon ikut cemas karena kejadian yang kau alami. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu karena kau baik-baik saja. Ya, kan? Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kalian sudah lama berakhir. Masalahmu sudah bukan masalahnya lagi." Jaejoong tersenyum pahit.

"Sun-bae—"

"Oh, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Siwon menghampiri mereka. Ia mendesah dan berpikir kenapa kedua orang itu bisa datang ke tempat ini pada saat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

Jaejoong merasa risi diamati seperti itu, apalagi Boa juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lihat sendiri, dia tidak apa-apa," sela Boa sambil menyelipkan lengannya ke lengan Siwon.

"Benar, bukan, Jae?" Jaejoong meringis.

"Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat."

"Kau sekarang tinggal di mana?" tanya Siwon lagi dan Jaejoong melihat air muka Boa langsung berubah.

"Di rumah teman," jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Oh ya, kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Astaga. Apakah kedua orang itu sungguh-sungguh berpikir ia sudah begitu putus asanya sampai memutuskan untuk datang ke restoran semewah ini sendirian?

Boa menarik lengan Siwon dan cepat-cepat menyela, "Tadi Jaejoong bilang dia sedang menunggu temannya. Nanti temannya malah merasa tidak enak kalau diajak bergabung karena tidak kenal dengan kita."

Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras melihat sikap kakak kelasnya yang seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak mau melepaskan boneka beruang kesukaannya.

Kapan ia pernah memberitahu Boa ia sedang menunggu seseorang?.Tapi herannya tebakan wanita itu benar. Ia memang sedang menunggu Yunho.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?"

Jaejoong dan dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar dan dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Jaejoong mendengar sentakan napas Boa.

Ada sedikit rasa puas di hati Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho muncul, apalagi didukung kenyataan bahwa Yunho artis terkenal.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong, mengabaikan dua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak lama," sahut Jaejoong agak linglung.

"Tadi aku pergi membeli ini," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tercengang melihat seikat besar mawar merah yang disodorkan Yunho ke arahnya.

Setelah Jaejoong menerima bunga yang disodorkan Yunho, laki-laki itu seakan baru menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain yang melongo memerhatikan mereka.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihat Anda tadi. Apa kabar? Anda teman-teman Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong melihat mata Boa berkilat-kilat, tatapannya tertuju lekat pada Yunho. "Anda Jung Yunho ssi, bukan?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Benar," kata Yunho ramah.

"Dan hari ini saya berencana menikmati makan malam yang romantis." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan terkejut, kemudian matanya ganti memandang dua orang di hadapannya yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya Anda berdua juga ingin menikmati makan malam yang romantis," Yunho melanjutkan dengan nada ramah seperti tadi.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggu acara Anda lebih lama lagi. Senang berjumpa Anda berdua." Selesai berkata begitu, dengan masih merangkul bahu Jaejoong, Yunho menuntunnya kembali ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih atas mawarnya," kata Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali. Ia memandang bunga pemberian Yunho dengan gembira.

"Kau suka?"

"Mm, suka sekali." Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sering memberikan bunga untuk wanita?"

Laki-laki itu hanya meringis. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita makan di restoran mewah. Lalu mawar ini." Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil berusaha mengingat. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

Yunho tertawa. "Kalau aku yang berulang tahun, kenapa aku yang memberimu bunga? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menerima hadiah?"

Jaejoong berpikir-pikir lagi. "Kau baru tanda tangan kontrak baru atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jaejoong memiringkan kepala, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Laki-laki yang tadi itu mantan pacarmu?" tanya Yunho dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Mm, dan wanita yang bersamanya itu kakak kelasku yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya."

Yunho menatapnya. "Kau ingin kita pergi ke tempat lain?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Untuk apa?"

Yunho masih terlihat kurang yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Bukankah ada kau yang menemaniku di sini?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Benar, ada aku di sini. Nah, sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

.

.

Siwon tidak menikmati makan malamnya. Ia terus-menerus melirik ke arah meja Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia berharap gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, tapi kenyataannya Jaejoong tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Gadis itu mengobrol dan tertawa gembira dengan Yunho.

Tentu saja Siwon sudah pernah membaca tentang hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong, tapi waktu itu ia masih tidak ingin percaya. Hari ini Siwon benar-benar melihat mereka berdua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan ternyata memang seperti yang ditulis di tabloid. Ia harus mengakui ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua bersama.

"Siwon ah, aku sedang bicara padamu."

Siwon tersentak dan menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Boa memang wanita yang cantik dan menawan. Wanita itulah alasannya meninggalkan Jaejoong dulu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jaejoong punya teman yang terkenal seperti Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa?" kata Boa sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku memang pernah membaca di majalah tentang hubungan Yunho dengan wanita yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, tapi aku tidak menyangka berita itu benar dan wanita yang dimaksud adalah Kim Jaejoong yang ini."

Siwon hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi perkataannya.

"Nah, kau sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena sekarang dia sudah punya pacar yang terkenal," Boa melanjutkan tanpa memandang Siwon.

Siwon bergumam sekali lagi dan melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Gadis itu tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan Yunho menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti itu? Ia sudah lupa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu pada tawa gadis itu.

"Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tersentak sekali lagi mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada tinggi. Boa sedang menatapnya kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarkan," Siwon mencoba membantah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendengarku kalau kau terus memerhatikan Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak memerhatikannya."

Boa mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sudah cukup. Sekarang juga aku ingin pergi dari sini. Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja."

Siwon mengerutkan kening. "Boa, kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin makan malam di sini. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin pergi?"

Boa melipat tangan di depan dada dan mendengus kesal. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain. Ayo, kita pergi."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Boa meraih tas tangannya dan bangkit dari kursi.

Siwon berusaha menahannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia mendesah dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sekali lagi. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Siwon menarik napas, membayar makanan, dan menyusul Boa.

Jaejoong menyadari kepergian Boa dan Siwon dari restoran itu. Yunho juga.

.

.

"Mereka pergi," kata Yunho sambil melihat ke arah pintu restoran.

Jaejoong hanya berdeham dan menatap piringnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia kesal. Kenapa perasaannya masih tidak enak ketika melihat Siwon dan Boa bersama?

Kenapa ia masih belum bisa melupakan masalah delapan bulan yang lalu? Tidak mungkin ia masih mengharapkan Siwon, kan?

"Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Yunho. Laki-laki itu sedang mengamati wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan tersenyum kecil. "Setiap kali menyebut nama mantan pacarmu dan setiap kali kau menerima telepon darinya, ekspresi wajahmu pasti jadi seperti itu. Ekspresi wajah yang tertekan, seakan-akan kau harus menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada di dunia."

Jaejoong menunduk. "Maaf."

Yunho memandang ke luar jendela. "Nah, apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar kau tidak memasang wajah seperti itu lagi? Mmm… Ah, aku tahu!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Yunho berpaling kembali ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong bertambah bingung ketika Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari restoran. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho kembali dan berkata kepada Jaejoong, "Setelah makan, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Yunho membawa Jaejoong turun ke lantai dasar gedung hotel itu.

"Yunho ssi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka menyeberangi lobi utama hotel.

"Kau akan tahu," Yunho menjawab pendek.

Ternyata Yunho membawanya ke taman belakang hotel. Taman itu luas sekali dengan kolam renang besar di tengah-tengahnya. Lampu-lampu taman dinyalakan sehingga walaupun hari sudah malam, taman itu tidak terlihat gelap. Lampu-lampu di dalam kolam renang juga dinyalakan sehingga mereka bisa melihat dasar kolam renang dengan jelas.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali berada di udara terbuka," kata Yunho sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di pinggir kolam renang.

Jaejoong melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan bingung. Kenapa Yunho membawanya ke sini? Tidak ada orang lain di taman itu. Meski sepi sekali, Jaejoong menikmati kesunyian itu.

"Yunho, kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia adalah mendengarkan musik, makan keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Aku benar, kan?"

Jaejoong agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia memberitahu Yunho tentang hal itu.

Yunho melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku tidak punya keripik kentang, aku tidak tahu kau suka musik apa. Bunga, kau sudah memegangnya."

Jaejoong menatap mawar yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Yunho.

Yunho mendongak menatap langit yang gelap dan berkata, "Tidak ada bintang malam ini dan sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memanggil hujan."

Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu, hanya tinggal satu yang bisa dilakukan."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat ketika Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Halo? Ya, Anda bisa memulainya sekarang," katanya kepada seseorang di ponsel.

Setelah itu ia menutup ponsel dan tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menunjuk ke langit. "Coba lihat di sana."

Jaejoong memandang ke langit yang gelap dengan dahi berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi ketika ia mendengar bunyi desingan lalu letupan. Saat itu juga matanya melihat cahaya warna-warni di langit.

Bunyi desingan dan letupan itu terdengar lagi, sambung-menyambung. Langit malam pun tampak semakin semarak dengan cahaya indah warna-warni.

Kembang api!

Banyak sekali kembang api!

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke mulut. Matanya terpaku pada berkas-berkas sinar yang meluncur ke langit dan meledak menjadi bunga-bunga api. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kembang api sebanyak itu secara langsung dan merasa begitu takjub sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kembali menatap langit. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kembang api sungguhan, dan bukan dari televisi."

"Perasaanmu sudah baikan?"

Jaejoong menoleh kembali ke arah Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata laki- laki itu sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan berkata, "Jauh lebih baik. Kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun, terima kasih."

Yunho balas tersenyum.."Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau merasa tertekan. Kau sudah membantuku. Jadi kalau aku bisa membantu meringankan sedikit bebanmu, kenapa tidak? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu gembira seperti sekarang, itu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Haah… malam ini indah sekali," kata Jaejoong ketika ia dan Yunho tiba di rumah. Jaejoong menciumi mawar yang ada dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara itu Yunho sudah berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari es, mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin, dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau punya vas bunga?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak salah ada di dalam lemari yang itu."

Ia menunjuk lemari dapur lalu berjalan ke pianonya. Jaejoong membuka-buka lemari sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan vas bunga berwarna biru, mengisinya dengan air, dan memasukkan bunga mawarnya ke sana. Ia mendengar Yunho memainkan beberapa nada lagu di pianonya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Yunho ssi, nyanyikan satu lagu," pintanya.

Lalu ia menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil membawa vas bunganya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kau harus membayar kalau mau mendengarkanku menyanyi?"

Jaejoong meletakkan vas bunga di atas piano dan meringis. "Bukankah kau bilang kau mau membuatku gembira?"

Alis Yunho terangkat.."Aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.."Kau juga pernah bilang kau akan memberikan apa pun yang kuinginkan kalau aku bersedia berfoto denganmu. Sudah lupa?"

"Aku pernah bilang begitu?" Yunho menengadah dan berusaha mengingat- ingat.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan bersandar pada piano, menunggu Yunho memulai lagunya.

Yunho mendesah. "Baiklah, kau ingin mendengar lagu apa?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Lagunya Jo Sung-Mo. Piano. Aku suka sekali lagu itu. Amat sangat romantis."

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Piano? Kenapa kau meminta lagu yang sedih? Tidak ada lagu lain yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Tapi lagu itu bagus. Tidak suka? Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja mau menyanyikan lagu apa," kata Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

Yunho berpikir sebentar, lalu meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano dan mulai memainkannya sambil bernyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris.

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Jaejoong bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika mengenali lagu What A Wonderful World yang sedang dinyanyikan Yunho itu.

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of people going by

I see friends shaking hands saying,

"How do you do?" They‟re really saying, "I love you"

I hear babies crying, I watch them grow

They‟ll learn much more than Ill ever know And I think to myself, "What a wonderful world"

And I think to myself, "What a wonderful world"

Walaupun bahasa Inggris aktif Jaejoong tidak terlalu lancar, ia bisa mengerti bila mendengar orang lain berbicara dalam bahasa itu.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Yunho membuat dirinya seolah terbang ke angkasa, begitu damai, ringan, walaupun ia kembali menginjak bumi setelah lagu itu berakhir.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," puji Jaejoong sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah puas?"

"Mmm, puas dan senang," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk persegi hijau berhiaskan pita kuning. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas piano dan mendorongnya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat kotak itu.."Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan tercengang ketika melihat di dalamnya ada ponsel yang sama persis seperti ponselnya yang hilang dalam kebakaran.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung dan kaget.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Jaejoong, Yunho melanjutkan, "Susah sekali menghubungimu kalau kau tidak punya ponsel. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli ponsel yang lain sehingga kau tidak akan salah mengambil ponselku lagi, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana? Aku juga sudah meminta nomor yang sama, jadi ponsel itu masih menggunakan nomor yang sama seperti ponselmu yang dulu. Bisa langsung digunakan."

"Ooh… Terima kasih." Jaejoong masih agak bingung.

Ia mengamati ponsel pemberian Yunho, lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi ulang tahun? Yunho ssi, ulang tahunku besok, bukan hari ini."

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk ke arah jam dinding di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat jam dinding.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam. Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," kata Yunho.

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar ya? Berarti kejutan yang sudah ku siapkan bisa dikatakan berhasil?"

Jaejoong tertegun, lalu tertawa. "Astaga, jadi makan malam tadi, bunga, kembang api, dan ponsel ini, semua itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Yunho mengangguk.."Jangan lupa, aku juga baru menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Itu juga harus dihitung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

Jaejoong masih bingung.

"Tapi kenapa harus dirayakan malam sebelumnya? Kita bisa merayakannya beramai-ramai besok, maksudku hari ini, eh, besok. Ah, pokoknya bisa dirayakan pada harinya."

"Sebenarnya pagi-pagi nanti aku harus berangkat ke Jepang, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu pada harinya," Yunho menjelaskan.

"Ke Jepang?" tanya Jaejoong. "Untuk apa?"

"Kerja," sahut Yunho. "Kau kira untuk berlibur?"

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu.."Belum tentu, tapi mungkin sekitar tiga hari."

Jaejoong merenung.

"Oh ya, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada kue ulang tahun," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu kue segala," sela Jaejoong. "Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan malam ini. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan aku sangat gembira."

"Terharu juga?"

"Terharu juga. Aku belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunku di tengah malam." Jaejoong tertawa.

Yunho bangkit dari kursi piano dan berkata, "Baiklah, sudah malam, kau—"

"Tunggu dulu." Jaejoong menahannya.."Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi ya?"

"Lagi?"

"Ayolah, sekali lagi saja," katanya sambil duduk di samping Yunho.

"Aku suka melihatmu memainkan piano."

Yunho menyerah dan duduk kembali. "Baiklah, lagu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Yunho menatap tuts-tuts pianonya sambil berpikir, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh menatap Jaejoong.

"Ini salah satu lagu favoritku. Judulnya Fly Me to the Moon."

Kemudian Jaejoong memerhatikan jari-jari panjang Yunho menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano sementara bunyi dentingan piano yang lembut dan suara Yunho yang indah menghiasi kesunyian malam.

Poets often use many words to say a simple thing

It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing With music and words

I‟ve been playing For you I have written a song

To be sure that you know what I‟m saying

I‟ll translate as I go along

Sambil bernyanyi, Yunho sesekali melihat ke arahnya dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa begitu… begitu… istimewa. Ya, istimewa.

Makan malam, mawar, kembang api, hadiah yang diberikan Yunho untuknya, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di sebelah Yunho sambil mendengarkan laki-laki itu menyanyi khusus untuknya. Ia merasa bahagia. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Yunho atau bila laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Entah sejak kapan juga ia mulai suka mendengar Jung Yunho bernyanyi. Matanya kini tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Yunho yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano.

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars

Let me see whatSpring is like on

Jupiter and Mars In other words, hold my hand In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more You are all I long for, all I worship and adore In other words, please be true In other words, I love you

**(Hiro, album: Coco d‟Or)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Halo hola..

Udah chap 10 nih .. hehe.. masih ada 5 Chapter lagi menuju ending..

Yups,, semangat!

**Terimakasih readers~ **

**I lob chu~ **

**By Ichigomin**


	12. sebelas

Fanfiction / Summer in Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter11

Saduran dari Novel Ilana Tan

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095 (TUKANG POSTING)**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

SEBELUM berangkat ke kampus, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon orangtuanya.

Meski tidak yakin apakah orangtuanya sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu atau belum, ia tetap berpikir sebaiknya mereka diberitahu. Siapa tahu mereka malah sudah mendapat kabar dan tidak bisa menghubunginya karena ia sendiri baru mengaktifkan ponsel hadiah dari Yunho tadi pagi.

Orangtuanya tentu akan khawatir setengah mati.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Bibi Chon sudah datang untuk membereskan rumah. Sebelum berangkat ke bandara tadi pagi, Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong, bibi itu biasa datang membereskan rumah tiga kali seminggu. Yunho juga menambahkan Bibi Chon sudah bekerja untuk keluarganya sejak lama dan bahwa dia bisa dipercaya seratus persen, sehingga Jaejoong lebih tenang.

Bagaimanapun keadaan tidak terlalu aman saat ini. Kalau kenyataan ia tinggal di rumah Yunho tercium wartawan, entah kehebohan apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri kepada Bibi Chon dan membiarkan wanita setengah baya bertubuh gemuk itu menjalankan tugasnya, Jaejoong mengambil telepon rumah dan masuk ke kamar untuk menelepon orangtuanya.

Seperti dugaan pertamanya, ternyata orangtuanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sekarang Jaejoong malah harus berusaha keras menenangkan mereka.

Pertama-tama ia berbicara dengan ummanya.

"Ya, Joongie tidak apa-apa, umma. Tidak ada yang luka. Apinya memang besar dan Joongie tidak sempat mengambil barang-barang… Apa? … Oh, setahu Joongie tidak ada yang meninggal. Semuanya selamat… Tapi pemadam kebakarannya agak terlambat, jadi apartemen Joongie sudah hangus semua."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendengar suara appanya di ujung sana.

"Appa, appa tidak usah khawatir begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Tidak terluka sedikit pun. Umma kenapa?"

Sepertinya ummanya sedang berusaha merebut telepon dari tangan appanya. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mendengar ummanya yang tidak sabaran. Akhirnya ummanya kembali menguasai telepon sehingga Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, bagaimana kalau kamu pulang dulu ke sini untuk sementara?" ummanya menawarkan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Joongie kan masih harus kuliah. Umma ini bagaimana?"

"Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal di rumah siapa?" tanya ummanya langsung.

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sekarang? … Ng, sementara ini Joongie tinggal di rumah teman. Dia tinggal sendiri jadi nggak keberatan kalau Joongie numpang sebentar. Lagi pula di rumahnya ada kamar kosong. Hari ini rencananya Joongie mau cari tempat tinggal baru."

"Kamu bukan tinggal di rumah Heechulie?" tanya ummanya lagi.

"Bukan. Umma kan tahu sendiri rumah Chulie hanya cukup untuk mereka sekeluarga. Kalau tinggal di sana, Joongie hanya bakal menambah beban Ahjushi dan Ahjumma, kan? Chulie sudah meminjamkan pakaiannya untuk Joongie, jadi Joongie nggak mau lebih merepotkan lagi."

"Oh, begitu? Terus, siapa nama teman kamu itu? Berapa nomor teleponnya? Alamatnya di mana?"

Sekarang Jaejoong agak enggan menjawab, "Teman Joongie?"

"Iya, teman kamu yang mengizinkan kamu tinggal di rumahnya itu. Siapa namanya? Umma kenal dia?"

"Oh… oh… itu…" Dilema.

Apakah ia harus berterus terang?

"Jangan-jangan kamu sekarang ada di rumah artis itu."

Kata-kata ummanya seperti petir di siang bolong. Jadi ummanya sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Umma ini ngomong apa sih?" Jaejoong masih berusaha mengelak.

"Ada teman Umma yang cerita."

Suara ummanya berubah datar. "Jadi?"

Jaejoong tidak bersuara. Ia duduk bersila di tempat tidur sambil menatap jari-jari kakinya.

"Coba bilang terus terang sama Umma, apa kamu memang punya hubungan dengan artis itu?"

Jaejoong menelan ludah dan menarik napas pelan. "Memang kenal," sahutnya agak takut-takut.

"Kenal? Seperti apa?" desak ummanya. "Terus, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kamu sekarang ada di rumahnya?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan akhirnya memilih berterus terang. "umma, kami sama sekali nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Joongie hanya bermaksud membantu Yunho ssi, nggak lebih dari itu. Umma harus percaya sama Joongie. Memang benar, Joongie sekarang tinggal di rumahnya, tapi ini juga hanya untuk sementara."

Jaejoong mendengar ibunya mendesah lirih. "Umma tidak tahu, Joongie. Memangnya kamu nggak punya teman lain yang bisa membantu? Kenapa harus di rumahnya?"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, salah satu tangannya terangkat ke kening.

Ummanya melanjutkan lagi, "Entahlah, Jae, Ummaa benar-benar tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Terus terang saja, umma merasa… Kenapa artis itu lagi?"

Jaejoong juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sejak ia mengatakan setuju membantu Yunho, setiap hari ia selalu teringat pada hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diingat-ingat lagi.

"Tapi, umma, Jung Yunho ssi orang yang baik," katanya.

"Kamu sudah besar, sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang nggak. Terserah keputusanmu saja," kata ummanya.

"Umma akan mengirimkan pakaian untukmu. Kamu perlu apa lagi?"

Setelah ummanya menutup telepon, Jaejoong duduk merenung. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Cara itu biasa dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Nona."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara Bibi Chon memanggilnya dari luar. Jaejoong segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat wajah Bibi Chon yang berseri-seri.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka mulut, Bibi Chon sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan dan berkata,

"Saya menemukan ini di lantai. Apakah ini milik Anda?"

Jaejoong menatap benda yang ada di telapak tangan Bibi Chon. Benda itu bros berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah mengilat dengan pinggiran keemasan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia baru ingat, di malam kebakaran itu ia sedang memandangi bros tersebut.

Ternyata waktu itu tanpa sadar ia lalu memasukkannya ke saku piama. Jaejoong bahakn sudah hampir melupakannya sampai benda itu muncul lagi di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apakah ini milik Anda?" Bibi Chon mengulangi pertanyaannya

Jaejoong tersentak. "Ya, benar. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya." Jaejoong menerima bros itu dan Bibi Chon kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar. Ia kembali duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap bros itu. Ia mendongak memandang langit-langit kamar, menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya bergulir turun.

Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jari tangan.

Ia dan Jaejoong sedang duduk-duduk di kafe langganan mereka. Karena cuaca sore hari ini bagus sekali, mereka memilih meja di luar yang dinaungi payung besar bergaris-garis biru dan putih. Heechul mengamati temannya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Jaejoong sedang mengaduk-aduk cappuccino-nya dengan gerakan lambat. Heechul merasa sikap temannya agak lain. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering melamun, sepertinya banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya.

Heechul pernah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Jae, hari ini Jung Yunho pulang, ya?" tanya Heechul sambil lalu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, bahkan mengangkat wajah pun tidak. Ia masih terus mengaduk cappuccino-nya.

Heechul menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hei, Kim Jaejoong!"

Kali ini Jaejoong tersentak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tanya, Yunho kembali hari ini, bukan?"

"Oh, tidak. Tadi siang dia menelepon dan bilang tidak jadi pulang hari ini," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Katanya ada urusan mendadak atau semacamnya. Mungkin besok baru pulang."

"Begitu?"

Heechul mengangguk-angguk dan terdiam.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia bertanya lagi, "Wah, jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dengan artis Jepang?"

Jaejoong tertawa ringan. "Kalau dia memang bisa selingkuh atau setidaknya punya hubungan dengan wanita, bukankah sejak awal aku tidak dibutuhkan?"

Heechul ikut tertawa. "Benar juga," katanya.

"Jadi kau akan pindah setelah dia pulang nanti?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah dan memiringkan kepala.

"Mmm, begitulah. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku pindah begitu saja tanpa bilang dulu padanya, kan?"

Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggal di rumah Jung Yunho saja? Aku rasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Kau gila? Kalau ketahuan, itu bisa jadi skandal besar! Para wartawan tabloid gosip bakal jungkir balik saking senangnya," katanya.

"Lagi pula ummaku juga marah-marah. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri. Masa aku bisa berdiam diri membiarkan Yunho menanggungku? Masa dia mau menanggungku? Yang benar saja."

Heechul berdeham, menatap kesepuluh kuku jari tangannya yang dipotong rapi dan berkata, "Bukankah dia suka padamu?"

Walaupun Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, sudah tentu Heechul bisa menduga hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak sesederhana yang mereka katakan.

Ia yakin Jung Yunho tertarik pada Jaejoong.

Kenapa ia bisa yakin?

Karena Jung Yunho mengizinkan gadis itu tinggal di rumahnya, membelikan ponsel untuknya, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Lalu selama berada di Jepang, laki-laki itu sering menelepon Jaejoong, kalau tidak menelepon, ia akan mengirim pesan singkat melalui ponsel.

Heechul nyaris yakin sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tertarik pada Yunho, tapi ia tidak punya alasan kuat yang mendukung keyakinannya itu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah secara blakblakan mengatakan ataupun menunjukkan perasaan tentang masalah yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul. "Kau sendiri juga bisa merasakannya, kan?"

Jaejoong menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar. "Merasakan apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya, aku belum berterima kasih padamu karena sudah seharian ini kau menemaniku mencari apartemen baru. Kau mau membantuku memilih perabot, kan? Harus kukatakan dulu bahwa aku hanya sanggup membeli beberapa perabot dasar. Kalau pindah nanti, aku pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Heechul tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan dan bersandar kembali ke kursi plastiknya. "Tentu saja," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho melepaskan kacamata hitam setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju di jalan dan meninggalkan bandara. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke kursi dan menoleh ke arah Ilwoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanyanya. Ilwoo menjawab, "Bukankah tadi kita bilang mau minum-minum bersama yang lain? Para anggota staf juga sudah bekerja keras di Jepang. Sudah sepantasnya mereka bersenang-senang sedikit. Kau juga."

Yunho berpikir sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik jasnya. Ia menekan tombol sembilan dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ilwoo tersenyum.

"Menelepon dia?" Yunho memandang manajernya dan mengedipkan mata.

"Irinya," kata Ilwoo sambil mendesah.

"Mungkin aku juga harus mencari pacar."

Yunho tidak menanggapi kata-kata manajernya karena suara Jaejoong sudah terdengar di ujung sana.

"Oh, ini aku," kata Yunho.

Ia merasa semangatnya naik begitu mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Mmm, kau di mana?"

"Di rumahmu. Eh, kau masih ada kerjaan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Pulang makan?" Yunho tertawa pelan. "Memangnya di rumah ada yang bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Pulang makan ya? Aku tunggu."

"Oke," kata Yunho.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hei, kau tidak jadi minum-minum dengan kami?" tanya Ilwoo begitu Yunho menutup ponsel.

Yunho tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Hyung. Lain kali saja, aku yang traktir."

Kemudian ia meminta sopir mengantarnya ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, sebenarnya kita sedang merayakan apa? Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" tanya Yunho begitu ia masuk ke dapur.

Jaejoong yang mengenakan celemek dan sarung tangan tahan panas sedang meletakkan sepanci kimchi jjigae panas di meja. Ia mengangkat kepala ketika Yunho muncul.

Senyumnya mengembang. "Sudah pulang? Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Melihat makanan yang ada di meja juga Jaejoong yang mengenakan celemek, lalu mendengar gadis itu menanyakan bagaimana perjalanannya, Yunho jadi merasa agak kikuk.

"Yunho ssi, kau kenapa?"

Yunho tersentak dan memandang gadis di hadapannya. "Apa? Oh, perjalananku baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong memeriksa kesiapan hidangan di meja, lalu beralih memandang Yunho. "Ayo, kita makan."

Ia melepaskan celemek dan sarung tangannya.

Yunho duduk dan bertanya, "Kau yang masak semua ini?"

Jaejoong duduk di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menjawab, Benar, akulah yang memasaknya, tapi kenyataannya bukan."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Tadi pagi aku meminta Bibi Chon memasaknya. Aku hanya tinggal memanaskan." Yunho tersenyum dan mulai makan.

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Mmm, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada yang sedang dirayakan?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala dan berpikir-pikir. "Mmm, tentu saja ada. Banyak."

"Banyak? Seperti apa?"

"Kita merayakan kepulanganmu dari Jepang," kata Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau tahu hari ini tepat satu bulan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu? Itu bisa dirayakan. Kau juga boleh menganggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantuku." Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada lagi?"

"Kita juga bisa merayakan apartemen baruku."

Yunho mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tegas. "Ya, besok aku akan pindah."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Yunho ssi, kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku akan tinggal di sini dan menjadi bebanmu selamanya, bukan?"

"Beban apa?" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan terus berbicara, "Lagi pula, kalau wartawan tahu kita tinggal bersama, mereka pasti berpikir kita sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Memangnya kau mau membuat skandal baru lagi?"

Ah, perjanjian untuk menghapus gosip gay. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho sering melupakan hal yang satu itu.

"Menurut persetujuan yang dulu, aku hanya akan menjadi pacarmu dalam foto. Jadi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," kata Jaejoong dan tertawa.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong hanya bergurau, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin ikut tertawa. Ia hanya menunduk dan meneruskan makannya.

Jaejoong berdeham. "Yunho ssi, sebenarnya perjanjian kita sampai kapan? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang disebutkan dalam kesepakatan, bukan? Kita sudah berfoto, aku bahkan sampai dikejar-kejar wartawan. Gosip gay sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kurasa sudah cukup."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Yunho ssi, aku kan tidak bisa membantumu selamanya. Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, punya kehidupan sendiri. Sejak orang-orang mengenalku sebagai kekasih Jung Yunho, hidupku tidak sama lagi. Aku bukan artis dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Begitu? Kupikir banyak orang ingin punya kekasih orang terkenal."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku juga pernah berandai-andai seperti itu. Alangkah senangnya kalau kekasihku artis. Teman-temanku pasti iri setengah mati."

Ia memandang Yunho dengan sorot mata geli. "Tapi kenyataan tidak persis seperti itu. Walaupun aku hanya kekasih gadungan Jung Yunho, itu saja sudah cukup sulit bagiku."

"Jadi kau tidak mau punya kekasih artis?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala sambil merenung, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Sebaiknya tidak."

Yunho meletakkan sendoknya. "Kalau begitu, apakah aku harus berhenti?"

Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apakah harus berhenti menjadi penyanyi?" Yunho mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus berhenti?"

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dan berkata, "Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Apakah ia salah dengar?

Tidak, Yunho memang mengatakannya. Jaejoong kaget mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho.

Apakah dia sedang bercanda?

Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Raut wajahnya serius.

Lalu?

Bagaimana?

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan lain?" tanya Jung Yunho lagi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari Yunho sedang memerhatikannya lekat, menanti jawaban.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Yunho, seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu," sahut Jaejoong.

Itulah yang ditakutkannya, bahwa Yunho tidak bercanda.

Lalu ia tersenyum, "Tapi sebaiknya kau tetap jadi penyanyi saja."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Karena kau memang cocok menjadi penyanyi."

Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, biar kubereskan. Kau baru pulang. Istirahat saja."

Yunho tepekur sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk dan bangkit. "Baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu. Besok… mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu pindah rumah. aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Heechul akan membantuku."

Yunho mengangguk lagi, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Jaejoong memandangi punggung laki-laki itu.

Ketika Yunho menginjak anak tangga kedua, ia memanggilnya, "Jung Yunho ssi." Yunho menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Karena menyukaiku.

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**I lob chu~ **

**By Ichigomin**


	13. duabelas

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Summer in Seoul**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Editor: IchigoMin**

**Beta reader: ReDeviL9095 (TUKANG POSTING)**

**Story line: ILANA TAN**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY**!

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter12**

Attention : Maaf untuk semua readers dan siders semua,, Kesalahan fatal dari FF ini adalah Nama Miss Kim itu disini tidak saya ganti T,T sedangkan Miss Kim itu sendiri memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Miss Kim.. maaf.. maaf.. udah sejauh ini, jadi males mau edit nama Miss Kim atasan si Jae,, kkkkk,, jadi supaya kalian tidak bingung kok Miss Kim bicara sama Miss Kim,, hehe,, maaf ya~ atas ketidak-nyamanannya.. jadi Miss Kim memanggil Jae Miss Kim begitu sebaliknya.. jadi untuk kedepannya agar tidak bingung, soalnya Miss Kim masih muncul di Chapter selanjutnya..

**Saduran dari novel Ilana Tan**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang membaca atau tidak?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan dan mengangkat wajah. Heechul yang duduk di hadapannya sedang memerhatikannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Mm?"

Heechul menutup buku yang dibacanya dan melipat tangan di meja. "Kita masuk ke perpustakaan ini satu jam lalu. Tapi selama setengah jam terakhir kau hanya memelototi halaman yang itu-itu terus. Kau memegang bolpoin, tapi tidak menulis. Kau melihat buku, tapi tidak membaca. Kim Jaejoong, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Tidak ada. Hanya sempat bosan dan melamun sebentar."

Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja. "Yunho tidak menghubungi- mu?"

"Mm," gumam Jaejoong tanpa memandang temannya.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak berhubungan dengannya. Lagi pula untuk apa? Masalah di antara kami sudah selesai. Aku sudah membantunya seperti yang dia minta. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan."

"Untunglah wartawan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu," kata Heechul.

"Akhirnya, meski sudah tahu namamu, mereka belum pernah mendapatkan foto-fotomu yang jelas. Kau tidak mungkin hidup setenang ini kalau wajah aslimu terpampang di media cetak."

Saat itu ponsel Jaejoong yang tergeletak di meja bergetar pelan. Ia meraihnya dan membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar. Choi Siwon.

"Halo?"

"Jae, punya waktu sekarang?" suara laki-laki itu terdengar lesu.

Jaejoong ragu sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jaejoong menutup ponsel dan memandang Heechul.

"Kenapa? Siwon mau bertemu lagi?" tebak Heechul.

Jaejoong tersenyum samar dan membereskan buku-bukunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah nyaris gelap ketika Jaejoong tiba di depan kafe yang disebutkan Siwon. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu sudah menunggunya di dalam. Siwon sedang duduk bersandar di sana dengan segelas air putih di meja.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Jaejoong masih ingat betapa dulu ia sangat memercayai laki-laki itu. Betapa dulu ia sangat menyukainya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kafe dan terdengar bunyi dentingan halus.

Pelayan menghampirinya dan Jaejoong segera berkata padanya bahwa temannya sudah menunggu.

Dengan langkah ringan, Jaejoong menghampiri Siwon. Laki-laki itu duduk membelakangi pintu, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik kursi di hadapan Siwon lalu duduk.

Siwon tersentak dan senyumnya mengembang. "Oh, tidak. Aku juga baru datang."

"Jus jeruk," kata Jaejoong kepada pelayan yang menanyakan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Jaejoong memandang Siwon. "Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?"

Siwon meneguk airnya, lalu terdiam sejenak.

Akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku sudah berpisah dengannya."

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Siwon menatap mata Jaejoong dan menjawab dengan nada yakin, "Karena kukatakan padanya aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat karena terkejut. "Apa?"

"Itu benar," kata Siwon menegaskan.

Saat itu pelayan mengantarkan jus jeruk yang dipesan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kikuk, lalu kembali memandang Siwon. Laki-laki itu begitu tampan, dan selama mereka bersama ia selalu bersikap baik kepada Jaejoong. Tentunya sampai laki-laki itu meninggalkannya. Namun dari dulu, salah satu kelemahan Siwon adalah tidak bisa memantapkan keputusan. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama pada satu pendirian.

"Jae, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?" tanyanya.

Raut wajahnya begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Jaejoong bisa merasakan laki-laki itu memang serius.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengaduk jus jeruknya. "Aku akan jujur padamu. Ketika kita berpisah dulu, selama beberapa waktu perasaanku kacau sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang sudah kulakukan... apa yang belum kulakukan... sampai kau bisa membuat keputusan seperti itu."

Siwon bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

"Selama beberapa waktu, aku sering memikirkanmu dan segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu," Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"Tapi kemudian segalanya berubah. Perlahan-lahan, entah sejak kapan dan entah bagaimana, ada sesuatu yang lain yang menggantikan dirimu dalam pikiranku."

Siwon menatap gelasnya. "Maksudmu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meminum jus jeruknya dengan pelan.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa—setidaknya mau mencoba—kembali padaku?"

Jaejoong menarik napas, lalu berkata, "Aku bisa melupakan semuanya, tapi aku tidak akan kembali pada orang yang sudah meninggalkanku."

Siwon tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lihat?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia terus memandangi tabloid yang tadi disodorkan manajernya. Ada artikel yang menyebutkan hubungan Yunho dan kekasihnya mulai retak karena kekasihnya itu menemui pria lain.

Pria lain?

Apakah mantan pacar Jaejoong?

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menjawab.

Ia sedang berpikir.

"Yunho." Sepertinya Ilwoo mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Yunho mengangkat wajah dan meletakkan tabloid itu di meja kerja manajernya. "Belum, aku belum menghubunginya," jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu? Kau sudah punya rencana?" desak Ilwoo

Yunho menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Hyung mau aku melakukan apa? Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bantuan Jaejoong kepada kita sudah selesai. Dia bukan kekasih Jung Yunho lagi, baik di dalam maupun di luar foto."

Ilwoo jelas terlihat bingung mendengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau akan membiarkan masalah ini? Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi wartawan kalau mereka bertanya?"

"Aku bisa menghadapinya. Hyung tenang saja."

"Aku heran, sudah satu bulan terakhir ini kau tidak menghubungi Jaejoong," kata Ilwoo setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ilwoo mengerutkan kening.

"Biasanya aku tidak pernah salah tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hal-hal seperti apa?"

"Kukira kau menyukainya. Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah ditolaknya."

"Ah, begitu? Lalu kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sekarang kau sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Apa maksudmu dengan tidak menyerah?"

Senyum Yunho bertambah lebar. Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah manajernya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie! Jaejoongie!"

Jaejoong sedang duduk melamun di bangku panjang di taman kampus ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat Heechul berlari ke arahnya. Benar-benar berlari. Ia tak pernah melihat temannya itu berlari sebelumnya.

"Astaga, capek sekali," kata Heechul dengan napas terengah-engah begitu ia tiba di samping Jaejoong.

"Sini, duduk dulu," kata Jaejoong sambil bergeser memberi tempat untuk temannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Heechul menyodorkan tabloid yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Jaejoong.

Perhatian Jaejoong langsung tertuju pada artikel yang terpampang di hadapannya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

Heechul masih sibuk mengatur napas sehingga tidak bisa menjawab.

Jaejoong membaca artikel itu tanpa bersuara. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kembali tabloid tersebut dan menarik napas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menulis berita seperti ini."

Heechul mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apakah menurutmu Jung Yunho yang mengatakan pada wartawan? Bukankah kau memang tidak membantunya lagi? Jadi bagaimanapun Jung Yunho memang harus putus dengan pacarnya"

Jaejoong tertegun, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Entahlah," katanya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kepadanya?"

Jaejoong berpaling ke arah temannya dengan kaget. "Tanya apa?"

Heechul mendengus jengkel. "Astaga, kau..."

Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya pada Yunho?

Sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan berbicara. Lagi pula, Jung Yunho memang tidak mungkin mempertahankan cerita tentang kekasihnya, sementara orang yang membantunya menjadi "pacar" sudah tidak mau membantu lagi.

Heechul menatap temannya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa percaya Jaejoong tidak mau melakukan apa-apa tentang artikel yang ditunjukkannya itu.

Menurutnya, setidaknya Jaejoong bisa menelepon Yunho dan bertanya atau menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Atau apa pun. Tapi anak bodoh itu hanya duduk melamun.

Walaupun orang-orang masih tidak mengenali Kim Jaejoong yang sedang duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh ini sebagai Kim Jaejoong pacarnya Jung Yunho, Heechul merasa temannya ini harus tetap menjaga nama baiknya.

Kenapa anak itu tidak keberatan disebut-sebut sebagai tukang selingkuh?

Heechul mengibaskan rambut ke belakang dengan perasaan jengkel. Bisa jadi malah Jung Yunho yang mengatakan semua cerita itu pada wartawan untuk menyelamatkan reputasinya sendiri. Ya, itu mungkin saja.

"Hei, Jaejoongie. Bagaimana kalau Yunho yang melakukan semua itu?" desaknya sekali lagi.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja, bukan? Makanya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya?"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi. Heechul melihat temannya buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan membukanya.

Jung Yunho?

"Halo?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sedikit. Bukan Jung Yunho.

"Ya, Mister Kim... Ya? Sekarang? ... Ya, saya mengerti."

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum kepada Heechul. "Heechulie, aku harus pergi sekarang, Mister Kim memintaku menemuinya."

"Bosmu memang drakula penghisap darah," celetuk Heechul. "Kau selalu bilang mau berhenti, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun mulai menulis surat pengunduran diri."

"Setidaknya jadwal kuliahku tidak pernah terganggu gara-gara dia," Jaejoong membela atasannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Heechul memandangi temannya yang berjalan pergi, lalu memandang tabloid yang sedang dipegangnya. Sebaiknya masalah ini cepat diluruskan, sebelum para penggemar Yunho mengamuk.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana liarnya para penggemar Yunho kalau sudah dipancing. Mereka tidak akan rela idola mereka dicampakkan seorang wanita.

Semoga saja masalah ini cepat selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miss Kim, terima kasih karena sudah datang. Oh, terima kasih," Mister Kim menyambut Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat di dalam studionya yang seperti biasa berantakan.

Hari ini rambut Mister Kim dicat kuning dan tubuhnya dibungkus jaket kulit panjang yang kelihatannya sangat tebal. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah Mister Kim tidak merasa gerah.

Mister Kim menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya ke arah beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik bening yang tergeletak di meja bundar di sudut ruangan.

"Tolong antarkan kepada Jung Yunho, ya?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.** Siapa?**

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Miss Kim, aku sedang sibuk sekali dan tidak ada yang bisa membantuku..."

**Harus diantarkan kepada siapa?**

"... Antarkan saja ke rumahnya. Kau sudah punya alamat rumahnya, bukan? ..." Ke rumahnya? Rumah Jung Yunhoo?

"... Jangan bilang kau sudah menghilangkan alamat itu, Miss Kim. Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi di mana kusimpan alamatnya..."

**Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau kami bertemu?**

"... Katakan saja model pakaian itu bisa menjadikannya trendsetter di kalangan anak muda..."

**Apakah Mister Kim membaca pikiranku?**

"... Nah, ide-ideku sedang berontak ingin keluar dari otak. Aku sedang merasa kreatif sekali..."

**Tidak, dia tidak membaca pikiranku.**

"... Jadi pergilan sekarang juga, Miss Kim, dan biarkan aku sendiri dengan ide- ideku."

"Menemui Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong agak bingung karena terlalu banyak hal yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya.

"Bukan, ayahnya," celetuk Mister Kim dari balik meja kerjanya, lalu melanjutkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan, "tentu saja Jung Yunho. Bukankah pakaian itu untuk dia? Ayo, Miss Kim, gerakkan kakimu."

"Oh, ya." Jaejoong cepat-cepat menghampiri meja bundar dan mengangkat pakaian- pakaian yang ditunjukkan atasannya tadi.

Ketika ia memegang kenop pintu untuk membukanya, Mister Kim memanggil. Jaejoong berbalik menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Mister Kim sedang memegang tabloid, tabloid yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Heechul tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Miss Kim. Aku tidak percaya sedikit pun berita ini," kata Mister Kim tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk artikel yang membahas Jaejoong itu.

"Jadi cepat selesaikan."

Jaejoong kaget. apakah Mister Kim tahu tentang dirinya dan Yunho? **Tidak mungkin.**

Karena tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, Jaejoong hanya memaksakan seulas senyum, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia enggan bertemu Yunho. Mungkin karena kata-kata Yunho ketika mereka bertemu terakhir kali itu. Mungkin juga karena sudah lama tidak saling berbicara, jadi kalau harus mulai bicara lagi, sepertinya agak aneh.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Jaejoong mendesah pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Yunho.

"Mm? Mobil itu... seperti mobil Yunho," Jaejoong bergumam sendiri ketika melihat mobil merah yang diparkir di jalan itu, tidak terlalu jauh di depannya. Ia menyipitkan mata memerhatikan mobil tersebut.

Seiring setiap langkah, semakin jelas terlihat ada tiga orang yang berdiri di dekat mobil itu. Seorang laki-laki dan dua wanita. Laki-laki itu mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Dari jauh saja Jaejoong sudah bisa mengenali pria itu Yunho.

Jaejoong melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan dua wanita, bukan... lebih tepatnya dua gadis yang sepertinya siswi sekolah menengah. Kedua gadis itu berbicara penuh semangat sementara Yunho mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Oppa?"

Jaejoong mendengar salah satu gadis itu bertanya penuh harap. Yunho tersenyum dan baru akan menjawab ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong.

"Oh."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari tiga orang itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Menyapa Yunho?

Ya, tentu. Setidaknya itu pasti harus dilakukan terlebih dulu.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Yunho sudah buru-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah cerah.

"Sudah datang?" tanya Yunho begitu berdiri di sampingnya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Yunho lalu beralih memandang kedua gadis tadi. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Sepertinya baru pulang sekolah. Kedua-duanya berambut panjang dan bertubuh tinggi kurus. Mereka juga sedang memerhatikan Jaejoong dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Mereka Lee Mi-Ra dan Chon Jin-Ae," kata Yunho memperkenalkan kedua gadis tadi.

Bagi Jaejoong nama-nama itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti lupa, tapi ia mengangguk.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Menurut Jaejoong senyum mereka agak menakutkan.

"Apa kabar, Onni?" sapa mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kami penggemar Yunho Oppa," kata salah seorang gadis itu, rambutnya agak pirang.

Jaejoong sudah lupa siapa namanya. Oh... ternyata penggemar.

"Onni ini pacarnya Yunho Oppa, ya?" tanya yang satunya lagi yang berambut agak keriting.

Bagaimana menjawabnya?

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang diam saja, lalu kembali memandang dua gadis di depannya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Si keriting memandangi Jaejoong dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu berkata pelan, "Onni berbeda sekali dengan yang di dalam foto."

Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa selama ini, walau semua orang tahu Jaejoong adalah pacar Yunho, mereka tidak pernah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya dengan jelas.

"Kami membaca di tabloid kalian berdua sudah berpisah karena Onni suka pada pria lain," sela si pirang dengan cepat.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat.

"Makanya kalian jangan langsung percaya pada apa yang kalian baca di tabloid," Yunho menyela.

"Kalian lihat sendiri, kami masih baik-baik saja."

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan, lalu mereka memandangi Jaejoong. Kini mata mereka beralih ke Yunho.

Yunho menampilkan senyumnya yang paling menawan dan berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulang saja ya, sebelum orangtua kalian cemas. Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaejoong agak kaget ketika Yunho meraih pakaian-pakaian yang sedang dijinjingnya. "Sini, biar kumasukkan bawaanmu ke mobil," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunhoo menuntunnya ke mobil. Yunho membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong, lalu langsung berjalan memutar ke sisi pengemudi.

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Yunho sempat melambai kepada kedua penggemarnya itu sambil berkata, "Sampai ketemu. Jangan keluyuran lagi. Langsung pulang ke rumah, mengerti?"

"Ya," jawab kedua gadis itu serentak.

Jaejoong juga ikut tersenyum kepada mereka, lalu masuk ke mobil. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ketika mobil sudah mulai melaju, Yunho mengembuskan napas lega. "Untunglah kau datang," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah kehabisan akal tadi. Mereka memaksa mau ke rumahku. Masa tadi mereka sampai mencegatku di tengah jalan."

Sikap Yunho kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Ia berbicara seakan-akan waktu hampir sebulan tanpa berhubungan tidak pernah ada di antara mereka. Ternyata kekhawatiran yang menguasai Jaejoong sejak tadi tidak beralasan..Yunho masih seperti dulu.

Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho yang memegang kemudi dan menatap lurus ke jalan. Yunho sudah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, tapi ia masih memakai topi. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya Yunho baru pulang dari mana.

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku dan celana jins yang agak longgar.

Apakah baru dari acara pemotretan?

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali beralih ke wajah Yunho. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat laki-laki itu. Sekarang Yunho ada di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihatnya, bisa mendengar suaranya.

Entah kenapa, mendadak Jaejoong merasa lega. Saking leganya sampai dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menyadari Yunho sedang menatapnya heran. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil berpaling, memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundang mereka ke rumahmu saja? Biar mereka puas. Bukankah kau sangat memerhatikan penggemarmu?"

"Yang benar saja. Kalau mereka kuizinkan masuk, bagaimana kalau lain kali mereka datang berbondong-bondong dan semua mau masuk?" kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Pikiran ini membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

"Tadi sepertinya salah satu gadis itu memegang ponsel, tepat sebelum aku masuk ke mobil. Gadis yang pirang."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Mungkin... mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho menghentikan mobil di depan rumahnya. Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memandangi rumah itu lewat kaca depan mobil. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat rumah ini dan tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu. Aneh sekali.

"Ayo, turunlah," kata Yunho sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Mm?"

Yunho memandangnya. "Bukankah kau ke sini untuk menemuiku?"

Jaejoong tersadar. "Oh, ya. Benar." Ia segera membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

Yunho sudah mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian dari kursi belakang mobil. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk ke rumah. Rumah itu sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Tentu saja, pikirnya dalam hati. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihat rumah ini?

"Ayo, masuk," kata Yunho sambil meletakkan pakaian-pakaian dari Mister Kim di meja ruang duduk.

"Kenapa malu-malu begitu? Kau kan juga sudah pernah tinggal di sini."

Jaejoong mendengus, membuka sepatu, dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia. Kemudian ia menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Nah, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Yunho. Ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Itu." Jaejoong menunjuk pakaian-pakaian di meja ruang duduk. "Mister Kim memintaku membawakannya untukmu."

Yunho hanya memandang tumpukan pakaian itu sekilas lalu membuka lemari es. "Oh, kenapa repot-repot? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padanya aku akan ke butiknya besok."

Oh ya? Lalu kenapa Mister Kim menyuruhnya ke sini? Jaejoong heran.

Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali disuruh membawakan pakaian untuk Yunho, ia sudah heran. Kenapa Mister Kim menyuruhnya membawakan pakaian untuk Yunho? Biasanya tugas Jaejoong bukan itu. Tugas Jaejoong sebelumnya adalah semacam asisten pribadi Mister Kim, bukan kurir.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah."

"Ya sudah, minum jus saja. Ini."

Jaejoong menerima sebotol jus apel yang disodorkan Yunho.

"Jadi hanya itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Mm?"

"Kau kemari hanya untuk itu?"

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong, lalu bertanya, "apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

Yunho meneguk air dan mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja."

"Sibuk sekali?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Yunho berpikir sebentar. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

Jaejoong menarik napas dan mengangguk-angguk. Tidak sibuk. Tidak sibuk katanya.

"Kenapa?" Yunho menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Mm?"

Lalu sebagai jawaban, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Yunho tersenyum. "Rindu padaku?"

Mata Jaejoong membesar. Apa katanya?

Senyum Yunho melebar. "Rindu padaku, kan? Aku benar, kan?"

Jaejoong mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak."

Yunho memasang wajah kecewa. "Tidak?"

"Tidak," kata Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Wah, berarti usahaku sia-sia," kata Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah piano putihnya.

"Usaha apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk menghadap pianonya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Jaejoong menghampirinya. "Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu main piano," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri bertopang dagu di piano Yunho.

"Mainkan satu lagu."

Yunho berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Aku akan main dengan satu syarat."

Jaejoong mengangkat dagu, menantangnya. "Syarat apa?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, kau mau memberitahuku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening karena merasa lucu. "Syarat apa itu?"

"Setuju atau tidak?" tanya Yunho sambil memosisikan sepuluh jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus, menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Supaya aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu," jawab Yunho ringan.

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Apakah laki- laki itu sungguh-sungguh? Apa maksudnya?

Akhirnya Jaejoong berdeham dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu kalau suatu saat nanti aku rindu padamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu berlari menemuiku, nanti kau capek."

Yunho tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia berseru pelan, "Ah, ada satu hal lagi sebelum aku main!"

"Apa?"

Ia menatap Jaejoong. "Artikel itu," katanya ragu-ragu. "Artikel tentang perselingkuhanmu itu... bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

"Oh..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," kata Yunho lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskan masalah itu lagi. Serahkan saja padaku."

Dalam hati, Jaejoong sudah tahu bukan Yunho yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Maka tanpa ragu ia pun langsung mengangguk.

"Tapi, apakah kau memang... maksudku, apakah sekarang kau memang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang gosip-gosip seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku memang tidak percaya. Makanya aku bertanya langsung padamu," kata Yunho membela diri. "Aku ingin tahu jawabannya darimu."

Jaejoong meringis. "Tidak, semua yang ditulis di artikel itu tidak benar."

Yunho mengangguk. "Oke, aku percaya padamu. Ah, satu hal lagi."

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Apa lagi? Kau sebenarnya mau main atau tidak?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku rindu padamu, bolehkah kukatakan padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Jaejoong berdebar-debar lagi.

"Boleh...," sahut Jaejoong, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Terserah kau saja."

"**Aku rindu padamu."**

Kali ini Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki- laki yang sedang tersenyum itu. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun, tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun.

"Baiklah," kata Yunho akhirnya.

"Sekarang lagu apa yang harus kumainkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada readers atau siders~~ hehe,,

Oh iya,, FF saduran ini kurang 2 Chapter lagi menuju end~ saya pengen adain vote nih,, kkkkk bagi yg ikhlas dan mau aja ya,, LOL roman2nya kek mau jual FF,, wkwkwk plak plok

Aku mau vote, buat FF saduran selanjutnya mau dibikin GS, apa yaoi aka BL ? Hayuuu~~ dipilih.. g suruh bayar kok,, suruh pilih yang mana,, kkkk ^^ dan maaf kalo FF nya g memuaskan,,

**I lob chu~ **

**By ichigomin**


	14. tigabelas

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

Title: Summer in Seoul

Pair: YunJae

Editor: IchigoMin

Beta reader: ReDeviL9095 (TUKANG POSTING)

Story line: ILANA TAN

Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!

Warn:

FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!

.

.

**Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter13**

**Saduran dari novel Ilana Tan**

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie, setelah umma pikir-pikir, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlibat dengan artis itu lagi."

Jaejoong memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya. "Umma, Joongie kan sudah bilang bahwa hubungan Joongie dengan dia tidak seperti yang umma kira."

Di ujung sana, ummanya menghela napas berat dan berkata, "umma tidak peduli kalian punya hubungan yang seperti apa, tapi yang penting, jangan bergaul dengan artis itu. Atau artis mana pun."

Giliran Jaejoong yang menarik napas panjang.

"Awalnya umma pikir kamu bisa menyelesaikannya, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu," kata ummanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Kenapa kamu harus terlibat dengan dia? Memangnya kamu sudah lupa tentang Jaerim?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa tidak perlu diingatkan pada masalah itu. Ia belum lupa. Tidak pernah lupa.

Bagaimana bisa lupa?

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Yunho sampai sekarang, setiap kali melihat Yunho, ia selalu teringat pada Jaerim, selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah keputusannya benar. Kini ia merasa ada yang salah pada keputusannya.

Seharusnya ia memang tidak terlibat dengan Yunho, karena sekarang ini hatinya kacau, pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa tenang karena belum sepenuhnya jujur pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan katakan masalah kali ini berbeda dengan masalah Jaerim," kata ummanya lagi. "Karena walaupun berbeda, umma tidak peduli. Tolong jangan terlibat dengan dia lagi."

"Yunho orang yang baik, umma," kata Jaejoong.

"Umma tidak tahu apakah dia orang yang baik atau jahat," sela ummanya cepat. "Yang umma tahu, kematian kakakmu ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jadi jauhi dia, Joongie. Jauhi dia."

Jaejoong tersentak. "Kenapa umma bicara seperti itu? Umma bicara seakan-akan Yunho sendiri yang menyebabkan kematian Jaerim."

"Bukan itu yang umma katakan!" kata ummanya keras. "Umma hanya berpikir, kalau saja waktu itu Jaerim tidak ke Korea, kalau saja dia nggak ikut acara itu, sekarang dia pasti masih hidup."

Pada dasarnya ummanya bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit, Jaejoong tahu itu. Ummanya bukan orang yang suka berandai-andai. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Jaejoong harapkan ketika ia memutuskan membantu Yunho. Saat itu tujuannya hanya untuk mengenal Yunho, mengenalnya lebih baik. Hanya sebentar dan sebatas itu. Ia tidak punya maksud apa pun.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu masalahnya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini?

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahkan perasaannya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini?

.

.

Setelah menutup telepon, Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia menyingkap tirai dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Hujan.

Sudah berapa lama? Ia tidak menyadarinya.

Jaejoong menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat. Benar, kakak perempuannya, Jaerim, sudah meninggal. Jaerim dulu penggemar Jung Yunho. Jaerim yang meninggal pada acara jumpa penggemar empat tahun lalu.

Siapa yang bisa menduga Jaerim akan meninggal hanya karena menghadiri acara jumpa penggemar?

Jaejoong masih ingat ketika Jaerim meneleponnya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Joongie!" seru kakaknya gembira.

"Acaranya baru selesai nih! Akhirnya aku bertemu Jung Yunho! Aku melihat dia! Aku bahkan bicara dengan dia! Oh ya, aku berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Dapat dua. Satu buatmu. Dan aku juga mendapat bros dari dia! Tadi dia membagikan sepuluh bros kepada penggemar-penggemarnya. Salah satunya aku! Beruntung sekali, kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mendengus dan tertawa. "Aduh, senangnya. Pasti Onni satu-satunya orang Jepang di sana. Onni sempat bicara sama dia? Pakai bahasa apa? Memangnya Onni bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Jangan anggap enteng Onni-mu ini ya," kata kakaknya sambil tertawa.

"Aku bisa bahasa Inggris sedikit-sedikit. Bahasa Korea? Setidaknya aku bisa bilang, Saranghaeyo, Yunho Oppa. Itu yang paling penting."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar tawa kakaknya di ujung sana.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau ikutan? Rugi lho," kata Jaerim lagi.

Jaejoong meringis. "Ih, Onni kan tahu aku bukan penggemar Jung Yunho. Untuk apa berdesak-desakan demi melihat seseorang yang tidak aku suka? Memangnya seperti Onni yang demi melihat Jung Yunho saja harus naik pesawat ke Korea."

"Cinta perlu pengorbanan," kata Jaerim puitis, lalu tertawa lepas. Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku sedang menunggu dia keluar," kata Jaerim.

"Wah, mulai hujan nih. Oh, nah, nah, nah... itu dia udah keluar. Udah dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku pasti pulang. Jangan makan dulu. Tunggu aku. Annyeong!"

Itu terakhir kalinya Jaejoong mendengar suara Jaerim. Jaerim tidak pulang makan. Jaejoong menunggunya pulang untuk makan, tapi dia tidak pulang. Setelah menunggu lama, telepon berbunyi dan Jaejoong nyaris lumpuh mendengar berita itu. Ia tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya kemudian.

Semuanya menjadi kabur. Kalau tidak salah, ia langsung menelepon orangtuanya di Jepang, lalu berlari ke rumah sakit. Jaerim tidak membuka mata ketika Jaejoong tiba di rumah sakit. Kakaknya tidak membuka mata saat Umma dan Appa tiba di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak membuka mata ketika umma memanggil namanya. Jaerim tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan dan menyadari pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan, namun air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sekarang harus bagaimana?

Jung Yunho... haruskah ia memberitahu laki-laki itu?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Jaejoong tersentak. Ia memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menghapus air mata dan meraih ponsel itu. Ia melihat layar ponsel yang menyala. JYH. Jung Yunho.

"Halo?"

"Jae?" Terdengar suara Yunho. "Sudah makan?"

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum.."Kau menelepon cuma untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Yunho. "Sudah makan, belum?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam," sahut Jaejoong. "Kau belum makan?"

"Belum. Aku baru selesai syuting untuk acara televisi," jawab Yunho, lalu terdengar suara bersin.

"Kau kenapa? Flu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Hanya saja cuaca agak dingin hari ini," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengar sepertinya Yunho sedang membersihkan hidungnya.

"Sekarang sedang hujan. Jangan berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Pakai baju yang tebal sedikit," kata Yunho menasihati.

"Memangnya kau ummaku?" balas Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hanya berusaha menunjukkan sedikit perhatian. Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi makan dengan Ilwoo Hyung."

"Yunho ssi."

Ah, apakah dia barusan memanggil Yunho?

"Apa?"

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tadi ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Yunho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng, tapi setelah menyadari Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya, ia berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu ada yang mau kau katakan?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku?" gurau Yunho.

"Mm."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Jaejoong ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu menetapkan hatinya. "Mm, aku memang rindu padamu."

"Oke, itu artinya aku harus berlari menemuimu sekarang," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Itu tidak perlu."

"Kau ada di rumah, kan? Tunggu di situ. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Yunho ssi, tidak usah. Lagi pula sedang hujan—Yunho ssi? Halo? Yunho ssi. Astaga."

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya heran. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?.Apakah dia serius?

Yunho hampir tidak bisa memercayai telinganya sendiri. Jaejoong rindu padanya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Yunho, kau mau makan di mana?" tanya manajernya yang baru masuk ke ruang rias. "Mau makan bersama—hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Yunho memandang Ilwoo sekilas dan berkata, "Maaf, Hyung. Aku harus menemui Jaejoong sekarang."

"Oh? Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu?" tanya manajernya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong kenapa?"

Yunho yang sudah berjalan mencapai pintu berbalik dan menatap manajernya. Ia tersenyum melihat manajernya kebingungan.

"Dia rindu padaku," kata Yunho, lalu keluar meninggalkan Ilwoo yang masih terlihat bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

Begitu cepat sudah sampai?

Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Yunho sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu datang kemari," kata Jaejoong.

"Kau kehujanan—" Jaejoong tercengang ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Napasnya tercekat dan untuk sesaat Jaejoong lupa bagaimana cara bernapas kembali.

"Yunho ssi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lirih..Yunho masih tetap memeluknya.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin, kenapa rasanya seolah sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu?" gumam laki-laki itu.

Jaejoong cuma tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang kau belum makan?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benar juga. Ayo, temani aku makan di luar."

"Sebentar." Jaejoong menahannya.

Apakah ia harus memberitahu Yunho tentang Jaerim?

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

Memang sebaiknya dikatakan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah harus sekarang?

Tidak, ia harus berpikir dulu. Ia harus memikirkan kata-katanya. Ia akan memberitahu Yunho, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. "Baik, kutemani kau makan di luar."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar bunyi sirene, seperti sirene ambulans atau mobil polisi. Bukan, bukan bunyi sirene. Itu bunyi bel pintunya. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha membuka mata. Ia melirik jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

Jaejoong memaksa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Heechulie?" katanya setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mundur selangkah agar temannya bisa masuk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Heechul menerobos masuk. Jaejoong agak heran melihat sikap temannya. Ia menutup pintu kembali dan masuk menyusul temannya. Jaejoong berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Wajahnya serius sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Heechul membuka tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," kata Heechul. Ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan menerima kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Heechul. Begitu membaca kertas pertama, tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Aku mendapat artikel itu dari internet dan aku mencetaknya," kata Heechul.

Jaejoong meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Kalimat-kalimat artikel itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

**Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong? **

**Kekasih Jung Yunho atau seseorang yang ingin membalas dendam?**

**Kim Jaejoong adalah adik penggemar Jung Yunho yang meninggal dunia saat jumpa penggemar empat tahun lalu. Apa maksudnya mendekati Jung Yunho?**

**Membalas dendam atas kematian sang kakak Jung Yunho sudah tahu?**

**Atau tidak, Sekadar menebus dosa? ... **

**Rasa kasihan...**

Ada juga foto dirinya. Jelas sekali. Foto ini... Jaejoong ingat, pasti diambil ketika ia bertemu dua gadis penggemar Jung Yunho di tengah jalan. Saat itu ia merasa mereka memegang ponsel. Ternyata mereka memang sedang memotretnya saat itu. Mereka memotretnya dan mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

"Jae, apa artinya itu?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Dari mana mereka tahu semua ini?"

Heechul mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong dan mengguncangnya. "Maksudmu semua ini benar?"

Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan pandangan bingung. "Ya... Tidak... Ya... bukan, tidak."

"Demi Tuhan, jawab yang benar!" seru Heechul.

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai. Tangannya masih memegang kertas-kertas itu.

Heechul menarik napas dan ikut duduk di lantai. "Baiklah," katanya pelan. "Aku akan bertanya dan kau menjawab."

Jaejoong hanya menatap temannya, lalu menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Benarkah kau punya kakak?" tanya Heechul. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kakakmu penggemar Jung Yunho yang meninggal dunia itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dan mendengar napas Heechul tercekat.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Selama ini aku berpikir kau anak tunggal."

"Tapi, Chulie, yang tertulis di artikel ini... tentang balas dendam... itu tidak benar. Aku tidak punya maksud seperti itu. Kau harus percaya padaku," kata Jaejoong panik.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu," kata Heechul.

"Sekarang masalahnya bukan itu. Para penggemar Jung Yunho sangat marah, kau tahu? Di setiap website Jung Yunho ada artikel-artikel semacam ini, juga komentar-komentar yang tidak enak. Ini bisa jadi skandal besar, Jae. Dan kau sekarang sudah bukan orang asing lagi. Wajahmu sudah terpampang di internet. Sebentar lagi juga akan terpampang di tabloid-tabloid. Kau akan dikejar-kejar wartawan, Jae."

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Jung Yunho sudah tahu tentang kakakmu?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Jung Yunho. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia belum sempat... Jaejoong bergegas bangkit dan meraih ponselnya.

"Jung Yunho belum tahu?"

Jaejoong mendengar Heechul bertanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Ia menekan tombol ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar, lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Tidak aktif. Ponsel Jung Yunho tidak diaktifkan. Jaejoong mencoba nomor telepon rumahnya. Tidak diangkat juga.

Ia menutup ponselnya dengan gerakan lambat. Kepalanya terasa berat. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"Jae, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya," kata Jaejoong sambil menarik jaketnya dari dalam lemari.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di depan komputernya dengan kepala tertunduk. Pagi ini ia terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Saat itu entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan seperti itu, seakan-akan perasaan bahagia tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama.

Ternyata memang terbukti. Pagi-pagi sekali Ilwoo sudah menelepon, menyuruhnya membuka komputer, dan masuk ke sebuah website.

Yunho membaca artikel-artikel yang tertera di website itu.

Apakah itu benar? Penggemarnya yang meninggal dunia empat tahun lalu itu kakak Jaejoong?

Saat ini ia baru menyadari hal-hal kecil yang dulu membuatnya heran, tapi saat itu ia tidak benar- benar memperhatikannya.

Yunho ingat, saat itu mereka sedang makan daging panggang di rumah Ilwoo Hyung. Ilwoo Hyung memberitahu gadis itu tentang jumpa penggemar Yunho. Jaejoong kelihatan kaget lalu terbatuk-batuk, lalu ia bertanya, "Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Kemudian ketika ia meminta bantuan Jaejoong memilihkan hadiah untuk penggemarnya, gadis itu mengusulkan bros. Ketika Yunho mengatakan ia sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarnya, gadis itu berujar, "Aah, benar juga."

Jaejoong juga pernah bertanya padanya tentang kecelakaan empat tahun lalu itu. Saat itu wajahnya agak pucat, Yunho baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia juga berkata, "Kurasa... kau tidak salah."

Yunho juga teringat pada kata-kata manajernya dulu. Ilwoo pernah berkomentar bahwa ia merasa aneh Jaejoong tidak meminta imbalan apa pun untuk berfoto dengannya dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

Yunho mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap layar komputer. Apakah Jaejoong sungguh ada hubungannya dengan penggemarnya yang meninggal itu?

Apakah gadis itu ingin membalas dendam?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jaejoong sudah berkata kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa duduk saja. Apa yang sedang ditunggunya?

Ia harus menemui Jaejoong. Ia harus bicara dengannya.

Bicara apa?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Yang pasti, ia harus bertemu gadis itu.

Tepat pada saat Yunho bangkit dari kursi, telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menerimanya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan baru akan keluar dari pintu ketika terdengar suara manajernya di mesin penjawab telepon.

"Yunho, tolong angkat teleponnya. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Yunho!"

Yunho hanya bergeming menatap mesin penjawab telepon.

"Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau harus datang kemari."

Yunho tahu siapa "mereka" yang dimaksud Ilwoo. Para produser dan agennya.

Ia mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu. Setelah itu aku baru ke sana."

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, banyak wartawan sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Ia bisa mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari depan pagar. Yunho langsung masuk ke mobil, membuka pagar rumah dengan remote control, dan melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan wartawan-wartawan itu. Ia tidak bisa memberi komentar apa pun. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu Jaejoong.

Belum begitu jauh meninggalkan rumah, Yunho melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong. Gadis itu sedang berlari menuju rumahnya.

Jaejoong berlari secepat mungkin. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Jung Yunho. Ia harus bertemu laki-laki itu. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Sebentar lagi sampai. Tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil merah melaju ke arahnya. Mobil Jung Yunho. Ia berhenti berlari, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Pasti Jung Yunho juga sudah melihatnya, karena mobil itu langsung berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Jaejoong melihat jendela mobil diturunkan. Yunho menatapnya dari balik kacamata gelapnya. Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena masih berusaha mengatur napas.

"Masuklah," kata Yunho. "Ada banyak wartawan di belakang."

Jaejoong menurut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak berbicara. Yunho tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Jaejoong ingin memulai percakapan, tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dari sikap diam Yunho, Jaejoong yakin laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang artikel di internet itu.

Apakah Yunho marah?

Entahlah. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan hati-hati. Sulit melihat ekspresinya dari balik kacamata gelap. Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih diam dulu.

Mobil Yunho terus melaju ke arah luar kota. Jaejoong memperkirakan mereka sedang menuju pantai.

Ternyata memang benar. Akhirnya Yunho menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Di sebelah kanan mereka terbentang laut luas. Di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat beberapa rumah makan.

Jaejoong duduk tegang sementara Yunho mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Yunho membuka kacamata gelapnya namun tetap memakai topi. Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Keluarlah," katanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan sabuk pengaman perlahan-lahan. Otaknya terus menyusun kata- kata yang ingin diutarakannya pada Yunho. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri dan setengah bersandar pada bagian depan mobil, memandang laut.

Jaejoong berdiri di sampingnya. Ia ingin membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tidak suka melihat Yunho yang pendiam seperti ini.

"Maaf," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Maaf?

Yunho masih tetap memandang ke laut. Ia mengembuskan napas.

"Maafkan aku," katanya sekali lagi.

Nada suaranya lemah, seakan-akan ia tidak bisa mengucap- kan kata-kata yang lain lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening karena heran. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum samar. "Mengenai kakakmu," katanya. "Maafkan aku."

Hati Jaejoong terasa seolah diremas. Kenapa Yunho yang harus meminta maaf? Justru ia sendiri yang ingin meminta maaf karena tidak menceritakan hal ini sejak awal.

"Tidak," gumam Jaejoong. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah."

"Jadi, artikel itu benar?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tidak suka mendengar nada suara Yunho yang seperti itu. Laki-laki itu kelihatan sedih, putus asa, kecewa.

Jaejoong menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Benar, dulu aku punya kakak perempuan. Benar, dia meninggal empat tahun lalu. Dan benar, dia meninggal setelah menghadiri acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Kepala Yunho tertunduk. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Yunho bertanya pelan, "Kukira kau anak tunggal."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, lalu kembali menatap laut. Kata-katanya mengalir lancar.

"Sebelum ibuku menikah dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah menikah dengan sesama orang Jepang. Jaerim anak hasil pernikahan ibuku dengan suami pertamanya. Tapi ketika Jaerim berusia dua tahun, ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dua tahun kemudian, ibuku menikah dengan ayahku. Aku lahir. Ketika usiaku sepuluh tahun, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul tempat ayahku. Jaerim tidak ingin ikut, jadi ia tetap tinggal di Tokyo bersama neneknya. Walaupun begitu, hubungan kami sangat baik. Ia sering datang ke Seoul, tapi tidak pernah bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, ia datang ke Seoul untuk menghadiri jumpa penggemarmu. Dia salah satu penggemar terbesarmu. Selalu membicarakan dirimu. Kadang-kadang aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat mengidolakan Jung Yunho. Sebelum pergi ke acara itu, dia terus berusaha mengajakku menemaninya ke acara jumpa penggemar itu, tapi aku tidak mau. Katanya aku akan rugi karena tidak mengenal Jung Yunho, tidak mendengar Jung Yunho menyanyi."

"Aku ingin kau mengerti aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Jaejoong menatap yunho. Laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya.

"Karena itu aku tidak pernah punya dendam terhadapmu. Mungkin awalnya kau sempat heran kenapa aku bersedia membantumu, kenapa aku bersedia terlibat dalam urusanmu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengenal dirimu, mengenalmu lebih baik. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kakakku sangat menyukaimu. Aku berpikir, bila aku bisa memahami alasan kakakku menyukaimu, aku akan merasa lebih memahaminya dan perasaanku akan membaik. Hanya itu."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. "Seharusnya kuceritakan lebih awal. Maafkan aku."

Yunho memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Lalu," katanya, "apakah kau sudah bisa memahami kakakmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum samar. Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang tepat. Apakah ia sudah bisa memahami Jaerim? Apakah ia sudah menemukan jawaban kenapa Jaerim sangat menyukai Yunho?

"Kurasa belum," jawabnya.

"Belum?"

Jaejoong menoleh memandang Yunho. Laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang susah ditebak artinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya," Jaejoong melanjutkan, "karena menurutku apa yang kurasakan berbeda dengan apa yang Jaerim rasakan."

Dahi Yunho berkerut tidak mengerti.

**Sepertinya rasa suka yang dirasakan Jaerim terhadapmu berbeda dengan rasa suka yang kurasakan terhadapmu, **kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Matanya menatap mata Yunho lurus-lurus.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ketika baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Halo? ... Mm... Aku mengerti." Yunho hanya mengucapkan kata-kata pendek itu, lalu menutup flap ponselnya kembali.

"Dari Paman?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho melihatnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk. "Mm."

"Kau disuruh menemuinya, bukan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin... Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya kita tidak saling bertemu dulu untuk sementara? Maksudku, karena ada masalah seperti ini. Kurasa kita berdua juga perlu... berpikir."

Yunho mengembuskan napas keras-keras, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Masing-masing menikmati keheningan yang hanya diselingi deburan ombak. Entah kenapa ada sepercik perasaan damai ketika itu. Kalau boleh, Jaejoong ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Ia ingin menikmati kesunyian itu, perasaan damai itu, dan suara laut yang menenangkan dengan Yunho di sampingnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja sekarang," kata Jaejoong akhirnya.

Jaejoong bergerak, berniat menjauhi mobil, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa pergelangan tangannya dicekal.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Yunho sedang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya tanpa memandangnya. Mendadak saja ia merasa sulit bernapas.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata Yunho dengan nada rendah. "Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah itu kita akan bicara lagi. Kau... kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu berkata sekali lagi, "Kita kembali saja sekarang..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Tinggal satu chap lagi ya~

Yang merasa alur ini lambat, ember!

Kkkkkk,, saya tidak merubah apapun dalam ff ini, ya beginilah adanya dari isi novelnya itu sendiri,, okay.. lanjot kemudian..

Untuk FF saduran berikutnya sesuai aturan vote kayanya banyak yg milih GS yak,, wkwkwkw hadoooohh,, penghuni FFN mecum cemua,, plaakk -V

Untuk FF ini memang g ada konflik yang menguras emosi, ceritanya hanya datar-datar saja,, kkkkk di FF selanjutnya nanti penuh drama dan tragedy,, plaakkk u,u bahasanya.. ==a

Bye~

**I Lob Chu~ **

**By Ichigomin**


	15. END

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

Title: Summer in Seoul

Pair: YunJae

Editor: IchigoMin

Beta reader: ReDeviL9095 (TUKANG POSTING)

Story line: ILANA TAN

Genre: Drama, Romance, Lil hurt, GS for UKE!

**Warn:**

**FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL ILANA TAN SUMMER IN SEOUL, CERITA, ISI, TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI , JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

Fanfiction / Summer In Seoul / Yunjae / Chapter14End

Saduran dari novel Ilana Tan

.

.

.

.

.

SEJAK hari itu, Jaejoong mengalami hari-hari biasa. Walaupun juru bicara Yunho sudah meluruskan gosip itu, tentu saja tidak semua pihak menerimanya sebagai kenyataan. Masih saja ada penggemar Yunho yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan menyebarkannya di internet. Jaejoong juga tidak bisa berjalan- jalan sendirian di tempat umum lagi.

Sekarang banyak orang yang mengenalinya, terlebih lagi remaja-remaja penggemar Yunho. Ada yang bersikap sopan, hanya tersenyum ketika mengenalinya. Tapi ada juga yang kasar, menuduhnya memperalat dan menghancurkan nama , bahkan ada yang menuduhnya memanfaatkan kecelakaan kakaknya sendiri demi mendapatkan Yunho.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa yang mengalami masa-masa sulit tidak hanya dirinya sendiri, tapi juga Yunho. Laki-laki itu harus menghadapi mimpi buruknya sekali lagi. Orang-orang kembali membicarakan kecelakaan empat tahun lalu yang melibatkan dirinya dan yang mengakibatkan salah seorang penggemarnya meninggal dunia.

Sejak mereka kembali dari pantai itu, Jaejoong sama sekali belum berbicara dengan Yunho. Sudah seminggu lebih. Berkali-kali Jaejoong ingin meneleponnya, tapi kemudian membatalkan niatnya. Ia merasa sebaiknya tidak menghubungi laki-laki itu untuk sementara ini, seperti yang mereka sepakati.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Hatinya tidak tenang.

"Miss Kim."

Jaejoong tersentak dan menoleh. Mister Kim sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, Mister Kim?" Ia bergegas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Miss Kim? Aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali," kata Mister Kim. "Wajahmu juga pucat seperti bulan."

Jaejoong menunduk. "Aku minta maaf."

"Karena Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget. "Oh, Mister Kim, itu—"

Mister Kim mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikan kata-kata Jaejoong. "Miss Kim, aku tidak percaya pada gosip-gosip yang beredar. Aku percaya padamu. Do you understand that?"

Jaejoong terdiam.

Mister Kim berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursinya yang besar. "Tapi kau memang menyukainya, kan?"

Pertanyaan Mister Kim yang langsung dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Jaejoong masih diam.

Ternyata Mister Kim mengartikan sikap diamnya sebagai jawaban "ya".

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Mister Kim menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. "Benar juga," katanya. "Dia pasti sedang banyak urusan sekarang ini. Kalau semuanya sudah diselesaikan, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghubungimu."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sedikit, lalu keluar dari studio Mister Kim. Ia berjalan ke ruang penerimaan tamu yang saat itu sedang kosong. Ia duduk di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela kaca yang besar. Banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang, tapi Jaejoong tidak benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

**Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, maukah kau memberitahuku? Agar aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu.**

Benarkah? Tidak, ia tidak akan mencobanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggamannya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan jantungnya langsung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

**Jung Yunho.**

Jaejoong menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya?"

Kenapa suaranya terdengar serak?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata Jaejoong terasa panas begitu mendengar suara Yunho.

"Baik-baik saja?" suara Yunho terdengar lagi.

Suaranya terdengar ceria, ringan, dan santai.

"Mm," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan mata untuk menghalau air mata. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa.

Yunho mendesah panjang. "Bagaimana ini? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, tidak mendengar suaramu, rasanya aneh sekali. Sepertinya semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang benar. Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin kalau aku meneleponmu dan mendengar suaramu, aku akan merasa lebih baik. Sekarang setelah mendengar suaramu, aku memang merasa lebih baik, tapi timbul masalah lain."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku jadi semakin ingin melihatmu."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum, namun pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Apa aku boleh berpikir seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata, tapi kali ini air matanya tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Bisa membantuku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kataka Jung Yunho, fighting! sekali saja."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan menghapus air mata dengan telapak tangannya. "Jung Yunho, fighting!" katanya.

Ia mendengar Yunho mendesah puas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu. Aku akan bertahan. Dan kau sendiri, Jaejoongie! fighting!"

Jaejoong menutup ponsel dengan perlahan. Ya, bertahanlah, Jae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke Jepang?"

Jaejoong memandang Heechul sambil tertawa kecil. "Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di kafe langganan ketika Jaejoong memberitahu Heechul ia akan pulang ke Jepang tiga hari lagi. Ternyata temannya kelihatan lebih terkejut daripada yang disangkanya.

Heechul mengempaskan tubuh ke kursi dan mendesah. "Kau sedang melarikan diri?" tuduhnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Melarikan diri dari apa?"

"Dari Yunho," jawab temannya itu langsung.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri dari dia?"

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Jepang?"

Jaejoong ikut bersandar di kursi. "Hanya ingin berganti suasana. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Kau tahu sendiri di sini aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Tidak sebelum masalah itu beres. Lagi pula ummaku sudah marah-marah."

Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa marah?"

"Tentu saja marah kalau kedua anak perempuannya mendadak jadi bahan pembicaraan tidak enak di tabloid-tabloid, di saat yang sama pula," jelas Jaejoong.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak menyalahkan Jung Yunho atas kecelakaan kakakmu itu, kan?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong. Ia menghela napas dan menegaskan sekali lagi, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Karena kami perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Walaupun aku tidak menyalahkannya, bagaimanapun pasti ada ganjalan di antara kami. Apalagi aku juga harus memikirkan ummaku."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Heechul bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Jepang?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin cuma satu minggu. Mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku akan kembali."

"Kau sudah memberitahu Yunho soal ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Apakah perlu?"

"Kurasa itu pertanyaan bodoh."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahunya."

"Jangan memintaku melakukannya," kata Heechul begitu melihat tatapan Jaejoong. "Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Lima menit lagi ia harus tampil di depan kamera. Hari ini ia akan tampil dalam acara bincang-bincang yang cukup populer. Tentu saja gosip yang paling hangat tentang dirinya akan dikonfirmasi. Tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah siap. Melalui cermin, ia melihat Ilwoo menghampiri dari belakang. Manajernya menunjuk jam tangan. Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Begitu membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel, ia tersenyum. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak menghubungi gadis itu.

Kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba meneleponnya?

"Halo?" katanya begitu ponselnya ditempelkan di telinga.

"Ini aku." Terdengar suara Jaejoong di ujung sana.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Jaejoong hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu bertanya, "Sedang apa?"

"Sebentar lagi on air," sahut Yunho sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Begitu?" kata Yunho senang. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di bandara."

Yunho mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ia salah dengar. "Di mana?"

"Di bandara."

Ia tidak salah dengar. "Kenapa ada di bandara? Menjemput seseorang?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengatakan itu."

Tunggu... Jepang? Jepang?

Sepertinya Yunho tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan pikirannya, karena Jaejoong menjawab, "Ya, aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Sudah cukup lama aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku."

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya mendadak terasa lemas.

"Sekitar seminggu," jawab Jaejoong cepat. "Hanya untuk liburan."

"Begitu."

"Oh, aku harus masuk sekarang. Jaga dirimu."

Yunho masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Mm... Kau juga," gumamnya.

Walaupun Jaejoong sudah memutuskan hubungan, Yunho masih memegangi ponsel di telinganya.

Gadis itu akan pergi. Yunho mendadak merasa tidak bertenaga. Walaupun ia bisa memahami kenapa Jaejoong ingin pergi ke Jepang, kenapa Jaejoong merasa perlu menjauhkan diri dari Korea untuk sementara, tetap saja ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi.

Walaupun sangat ingin pergi ke bandara sekarang, ia tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Jaejoong pasti sudah masuk ke pesawat. Itulah sebabnya kenapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya lebih awal. Jaejoong tahu Yunho pasti akan mencegahnya kalau memang bisa. Memikirkan gadis itu akan pergi membuat Yunho cemas.

Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong tidak kembali? Tidak bertemu Jaejoong beberapa waktu ini saja sudah membuat Yunho agak panik, seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, apalagi sekarang.

"Yunho, ayo, sudah saatnya."

Yunho menoleh ke manajernya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memberi tanda. Lalu ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin.

Jung Yunho, fighting!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"HEI, lagi dengerin lagu apa nih?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara yang bernada ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Haruma, saudara sepupunya yang sebaya dengannya, masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sebelum Jaejoong menjawab, Haruma sudah meraih kotak CD yang sedang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Wah keren!" komentarnya ketika melihat cover depan CD yang gambarnya foto Jung Yunho itu.

"Lho, Jae, kok ada tanda tangan segala? Ini beneran tanda tangan penyanyi ini? Kamu pernah ketemu?"

Jaejoong tertawa dan merebut kotak CD itu kembali. "Ya. Waktu itu aku pergi ke acara jumpa penggemarnya."

Ia melihat Haruma hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahu. Ada kalanya ia ingin seperti sepupunya itu. Haruma gadis yang periang, santai, dan berbakat dalam bahasa. Lihat saja, walaupun menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di Paris bersama ayahnya dan hanya sesekali mengunjungi ibunya di Jepang bila sedang liburan seperti sekarang, bahasa Jepang Haruma tanpa cela.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak kesulitan mengikuti perkembangan bahasa Jepang.

"Ada rencana apa hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong. "Kok pagi-pagi sudah ke sini?"

"Aku bosan di rumah," jawab sepupunya ringan. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong dan merapikan ikal-ikal rambutnya.

"Jae, kamu kok tiba-tiba berada di Jepang. Bikin kaget saja. Lagi patah hati ya?"

"Apa?"

"Udah punya pacar belum sih?"

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang. "Sudah," jawabnya sambil menunjuk gambar cover depan CD Jung Yunho. "Ini dia."

Haruma meringis. "Iya, aku juga punya affair sama Brad Pitt," katanya cepat. "Gimana sih, ditanya baik-baik kok jawabnya gitu."

Jaejoong juga sudah memperkirakan Haruma tidak akan percaya. Ia menatap wajah Jung Yunho di cover CD itu. Sudah satu minggu ia berada di Jepang, dan selama satu minggu itu ia tidak bisa melihat foto-foto dan artikel Yunho di tabloid dan di televisi. Namun masih ada Heechul yang sering mengirimkan SMS untuk menceritakan kabar terbaru. Yunho juga kadang-kadang mengirim SMS untuk mengabarkan keadaannya.

"Haruma, bisa pinjam handphone-mu sebentar?"

"Pourquoi? Kenapa?" tanya Haruma sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Pulsaku sudah habis. Aku mau kirim SMS ke temanku di Korea. Aku mau bilang lusa aku akan kembali ke Korea," Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Haruma menggeleng-geleng sambil mendesah. Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

Haruma membantunya mengirim SMS kepada Heechul dalam bahasa Inggris karena ponsel Haruma tidak memiliki fasilitas huruf hangeul dan karena Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu bisa bahasa Inggris. Menulis bahasa Korea tanpa hangeul terasa terlalu aneh.

"Nih, sudah kekirim," kata Haruma, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Jaejoong. "Sekarang kita keluar yuk!"

"Apa? Kamu mau ke mana?"

Haruma memandangi dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding, berbalik ke kiri, berbalik ke kanan, lalu mendekatkan wajah ke cermin, seakan-akan ingin memeriksa apakah ada setitik debu di ujung hidungnya. "Kita jalan-jalan. Mau tidak?" usul Haruma sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari cermin. "Aku lagi ingin jalan nih. Bukan cuma kamu yang patah hati. Aku juga lagi bete. Hari ini kita have fun aja. Ayo dong! Ganti baju sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu pasti kembali hari ini?" tanya Heechul dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan toko yang menyerahkan barang belanjaannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara di ujung sana.

"Mm," jawab Jaejoong. Suaranya kurang jelas karena sambungan internasional.

"Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dua jam lagi aku akan berangkat lagi ke bandara. Pesawatku berangkat tengah malam, jadi menurut jadwal aku akan sampai besok pagi."

Heechul mendorong pintu kaca toko dan keluar. "Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara nanti."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi sendiri. Bukankah kau harus membantu ummamu?"

"Biasanya tidak ada pelanggan yang datang pada jam-jam segitu," bantah Heechul.

"Jung Yunho sedang di Amerika, jadi tidak bisa pergi menjemputmu."

"Aku tahu. Dia pulang hari ini juga, tapi mungkin sampai di Seoul agak malam besok."

Heechul meringis. "Rupanya kau masih berhubungan dengan dia. Memangnya ummamu tidak marah-marah?"

Heechul mendengar temannya tertawa kecil di seberang sana, lalu Jaejoong berkata, "Tidak, sebenarnya ummaku tidak benar-benar marah. Ummaku hanya sedih karena teringat lagi pada Jaerim. Ummaku juga kesal karena kedua anak perempuannya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di Korea. Tapi sekarang gosipnya sudah mereda, kan?"

Heechul mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, Yunho sudah menyelesaikannya. Entah bagaimana. Setidaknya sekarang dia memang sibuk sekali."

"Oh, begit—AHH!"

Heechul berhenti berjalan. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Halo? Halo? Jae?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sambungan telepon sudah terputus.

Heechul menatap ponselnya, lalu menelepon ponsel Jaejoong. Tidak bisa. Heechul mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap tidak bisa.

Awalnya Heechul tidak begitu merisaukan hubungan telepon yang terputus, tapi ketika tidak bisa menemukan Jaejoong di bandara waktu ia menjemput keesokan harinya, ia mulai cemas. Ia kembali berusaha menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, tapi tetap tidak bisa tersambung.

Heechul kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu nomor telepon rumah Jaejoong di Jepang. Ia harus menghubungi siapa?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada SMS yang diterimanya dari Jaejoong dengan menggunakan ponsel saudara sepupunya. Heechul memeriksa ponselnya. Semoga saja SMS dari nomor ponsel sepupu Jaejoong itu masih ada.

Ah, ternyata belum dihapus. Syukurlah. Heechul cepat-cepat menghubungi nomor itu dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Hallo?" Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Suara perempuan. Saudara sepupu Jaejoong atau bukan? Sepertinya memang benar.

Heechul berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris secara kilat. "Hello," katanya ragu-ragu.

"Is this Jaejoongs cousin?"

"Yes," jawab perempuan itu. Suaranya terdengar aneh. "This is Haruma. Whos speaking?" Untunglah sepupu Jaejoong bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar.

"My name is Kim Heechul. Jaejoongs friend from Korea," kata Heechul memperkenalkan diri. "I need to ask you something. Jaejoong told me that she would arrive in Korea today,b ut I couldnt find her at the airport. She couldnt make it?"

Begitu mendengar jawaban sepupu Jaejoong, mata Heechul terbelalak. "Apa?! Im sorry... what was that? Can you say that again, please?"

Heechul merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Begitu memutuskan hubungan, ia langsung menghubungi Yunho melalui ponsel Ilwoo karena ia tidak punya nomor ponsel Jung Yunho.

Tidak tersambung. Mungkin Ilwoo dan Yunho sedang berada dalam pesawat yang membawa mereka pulang ke Korea dari Amerika.

Heechul menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras. Ia mengacak-acak rambut dengan perasaan putus asa. Ia harus segera memberitahu Yunho apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lelah sekali," gumam Ilwoo sambil masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu depan bandara.

Yunho menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. Jaejoong seharusnya sudah kembali ke Korea hari ini. Benarkah telah nyaris satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir ia bertemu gadis itu? Hari ini ia bakal bisa menemuinya. Yunho merasa semangatnya pulih kembali begitu berpikir ia bisa melihat Jaejoong.

Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk menjalani hari-hari. Karena ingin melihat dan bersama gadis itu, maka ia tetap bertahan, tetap bangun di pagi hari, tetap bernapas. Sekarang Yunho bisa memahami apa artinya bila seseorang ingin tetap bertahan hidup demi orang lain.

Ia sering menonton drama yang tokoh utamanya mengidap penyakit parah yang mematikan, namun ingin tetap bertahan hidup demi orang yang dicintainya. Sebelum ini, Yunho tidak terlalu memahami perasaan seperti itu tapi sekarang, walaupun tidak mengidap penyakit apa pun, ia ingin tetap hidup. Karena dalam hidup ini, ada seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Karena dalam hidup ini, ia ingin selalu bisa melihat dan bersama orang itu.

"Aneh. Teman Jaejoong yang bernama Heechul itu sudah meneleponku belasan kali."

Lamunan Yunho dibuyarkan suara manajernya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ilwoo sedang mengerutkan kening menatap ponselnya.

"Heechul?" tanya Yunho.

Ilwoo mengangguk. "Aku juga baru tahu setelah kuaktifkan ponselku kembali."

Yunho ikut mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengaktifkannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Ilwoo berbunyi.

"Dari Heechul," kata Ilwoo dan segera menjawab teleponnya. Yunho memerhatikan manajernya berbicara dengan teman Jaejoong itu.

"Heechul ssi, bicaranya pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan," kata Ilwoo. "Jung Yunho? ... Ya, dia ada di sini... Mau bicara dengannya? ... Oke, sebentar."

Yunho mengerutkan dahi. Mendadak saja perasaannya tidak enak. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?

Ia menerima ponsel dari Ilwoo. "Ya?"

"Jung Yunho ssi, aku ingin memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi ponsel Paman tidak aktif dan aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu."

Yunho mendengar suara teman Jaejoong itu agak gugup dan kacau. "Aku dan Hyung memang baru turun dari pesawat, jadi ponsel kami berdua tidak aktif tadi," Yunho menjelaskan. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Jaejoong..."

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas?

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" tanyanya. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Ia sendiri mulai panik.

"Di mana dia?"

"Jaejoong masih di Jepang."

"Dia tidak pulang hari ini? Kenapa?"

Heechul tidak bersuara sejenak. Yunho baru akan memanggilnya ketika gadis itu berbicara lagi.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apa?"

Kali ini penjelasan Heechul mengalir dengan lancar. "Tadi aku sudah menelepon saudara sepupunya yang ada di Jepang karena ponsel Jaejoong tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia yang mengatakan padaku Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Taksi yang ditumpanginya terlibat dalam tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol."

Yunho merasa dadanya berat sekali, susah bernapas, darahnya seolah-olah membeku begitu saja. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Belum sadar." Suara Heechul mulai pecah. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai menangis.

Belum sadarkan diri... Ya Tuhan...

Yunho berusaha keras untuk menarik napas. "Di rumah sakit mana? ... Aku mengerti... gomawo."

Jaejoong sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri...

"Yunho, ada apa? Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit?" Yunho mendengar suara Ilwoo, tapi ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. Pikirannya kalut.

"Hei, Jung Yunho!"

"Aku harus ke sana," katanya cepat tanpa memandang manajernya. "Aku harus ke Jepang."

.

.

.

.

.

Haruma baru saja kembali ke kamar rawat Jaejoong setelah dari kantin rumah sakit untuk membelikan makanan untuk orangtua Jaejoong yang sudah menunggui Jaejoong semalaman di rumah sakit. Ibu Haruma yang menyuruhnya membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

Ia melangkah memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit besar itu dan berjalan ke lift.

Kemarin ibu Jaejoong banyak menangis dan ayah Jaejoong juga sempat menangis setelah melihat anak perempuan terbaring di kamar rumah sakit dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka.

Ting! Haruma tersentak mendengar denting bel yang menandakan terbukanya pintu lift. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan keluar dari lift. Ketika akan membelok menuju kamar Jaejoong, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong ia melihat dua laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua Jaejoong.

Haruma melihat orangtua Jaejoong sesekali menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil itu. Bukan yang berkacamata, tapi yang berdiri di samping temannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Raut wajah laki-laki itu kelihatan kusut.

Tunggu...

bukankah laki-laki itu sama dengan laki-laki yang fotonya ada di sampul depan CD yang pernah ditunjukkan Jaejoong kepadanya?

Haruma memerhatikan lebih cermat lagi. Benar... memang orang itu. Orang itu berarti... artis?

Kemudian Haruma melihat orangtua Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti si laki-laki berkacamata. Si artis menundukkan kepala kepada orangtua Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak ikut pergi. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar tempat Jaejoong dirawat.

Laki-laki itu memegang pegangan pintu kamar sejenak. Tidak bergerak. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

Yunho merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Seluruh tenaganya seakan sudah terserap habis. Dadanya terasa begitu berat. Ia naik pesawat pertama yang bisa didapatkannya ke Jepang, lalu langsung ke rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Ketika ia bertemu kedua orangtua Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya, ketika ia berbicara pada mereka, meminta supaya ia diizinkan melihat Jaejoong, ia masih merasa dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Ia masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan hatinya seakan diremas begitu kuat ketika melihat gadis itu berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Yunho menghampiri tempat tidur dan memerhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang lebam. Kepalanya diperban, begitu juga siku dan sebelah kakinya.

Yunho menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Ini aku," bisiknya pelan.

Gadis itu tetap diam tidak bergerak.

Yunho menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir melupakan wajahmu. Kalau aku sampai lupa bagaimana wajahmu, aku tidak bakal bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku akan terlalu sibuk berusaha mengingat wajahmu sampai-sampai tidak mampu memikirkan masalah lain. Gawat, kan?"

Ia membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan ujung jemarinya. "Sekarang setelah melihatmu, aku baru ingat. Ah, benar... Matamu seperti ini... hidungmu seperti ini... mulutmu... dahimu... dan rambutmu."

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa wajahmu?"

Yunho mendesah. "Ingatanku memang buruk, aku tahu. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Menurutku, aku harus melihatmu setiap hari supaya tidak lupa. Itu artinya kau harus selalu di sisiku, bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

.

.

Haruma menghampiri pintu kamar Jaejoong dan ragu-ragu sebentar. Ia tidak punya pikiran atau maksud apa pun. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di kamar Jaejoong.

Karena itu ia memantapkan hati dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia melihat laki-laki itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya di balik pintu. Haruma melihatnya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan salah satu tangannya. Haruma tertegun melihat cara laki-laki itu memandang saudara sepupunya. Belum pernah ada orang yang menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Haruma bukan tipe orang yang romantis, tapi ia merasa tatapan itu begitu tulus. Ia pasti sudah luluh jika ada orang yang menatapnya penuh perasaan seperti itu.

Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara. Samar-samar Haruma bisa mendengar suaranya, ia tahu laki-laki itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, tapi tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Sambil berbicara, laki-laki itu menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dengan ujung jemarinya. Hanya dengan ujung jemari, dan perlahan sekali, seakan-akan takut akan menyakiti gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Haruma menahan napas, terkesima melihat laki-laki itu dan Jaejoong.

Suara laki-laki itu pelan dan dalam. Walaupun Haruma tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang diutarakannya, herannya ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir melalui ucapan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas berat. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dan saat itu Haruma mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik,

"Saranghae..."

Kerongkongan Haruma tercekat dan entah kenapa air matanya bergulir turun. Yang membuat Haruma tersentuh adalah cara laki-laki itu mengucapkannya dengan segenap perasaan, seolah-olah tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Haruma tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, tapi ia tahu arti kalimat barusan.

**Aku mencintaimu...**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

BEBERAPA hari setelah itu Yunho terus berada di Jepang. Ilwoo sibuk

membatalkan dan menyusun ulang jadwal kerja Yunho. Yunho ingin berada di dekat Jaejoong.

Ia juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lebih mengenal kedua orangtua Jaejoong. Setelah mengenal mereka secara pribadi, ia baru mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa sebenarnya kedua orangtua Jaejoong tidak membencinya karena kejadian empat tahun lalu.

"Masih sama. Belum sadar," kata Yunho sambil duduk di bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga dan bersandar ke dinding. Ummanya menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Tentu, umma. Kalau ada kabar apa pun, aku akan menelepon umma... Ya, Hyung masih di sini menemaniku... umma tidak usah mencemaskan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri... Ya, bye." Yunho menutup ponsel dan memejamkan mata. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia lelah, tapi tidak bisa terlelap.

Orangtua Jaejoong juga begitu. Ayah Jaejoong sudah kembali bekerja tapi datang menjenguk putrinya tiap sore. Ibunya selalu berada di rumah sakit. Tadi sepupu Jaejoong yang bernama Haruma datang dan kini menemani ibu Jaejoong pergi makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Yunho kembali ke kamar Jaejoong. Ia duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, di sisi tempat tidur. Dokter pernah berkata, bila Jaejoong sadarkan diri, ia akan baik-baik saja. Masalahnya, dokter tidak tahu kapan Jaejoong akan sadar. Gadis itu tetap terbaring tak bergerak, tidak membuka mata.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengerutkan kening. Apakah ia salah lihat tadi?

Sepertinya kelopak mata Jaejoong bergerak. Tidak, ia hanya bermimpi.

Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang digenggam bergerak. Ia tersentak dan menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan jantung berdebar keras. Kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak, lalu perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Yunho merasa begitu lega sampai kakinya terasa lemas.

Jaejoong sadar! Ia sudah sadar. Yunho menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Gadis itu menoleh lemas dan matanya bertemu mata Yunho.

"Kau sudah sadar," kata Yunho kepadanya, senyumnya mengembang. Ia begitu lega, begitu bahagia sampai ia ingin melompat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jaejoong membuka mulut, tapi terlalu tak bertenaga untuk berbicara. Yunho cepat- cepat menggeleng. "Jangan bicara dulu. Kau masih lemah. Tunggu sebentar, kita harus memanggil dokter."

Yunho menekan tombol merah di dekat tempat tidur dan kembali memandangi Jaejoong. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih setengah terjaga, karena matanya sesekali terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi, tapi dari matanya Yunho tahu Jaejoong mengenalinya.

Gadis itu memandangnya, lalu membuka mulut lagi. Yunho mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah jaejoong untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku... rindu... padamu."

Yunho tertegun. Suara Jaejoong memang lebih mirip bisikan, tapi ia mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas. Yunho tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Aku juga."

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu dibuka. Yunho menoleh dan melihat dokter dan perawat bergegas masuk. Ia menoleh kembali kepada Jaejoong dan berkata, "Dokter sudah datang. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memanggil ibumu. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibumu sudah tahu aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Yunho sambil meletakkan tas Jaejoong di sofa kamar.

Hari ini Jaejoong sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah membaik walaupun tubuhnya masih agak lemah. Lagi pula setelah seminggu siuman di rumah sakit, Jaejoong mulai merasa bosan setengah mati.

Ketika tabrakan keras itu terjadi, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Yunho. Bahwa ia belum bertemu laki-laki itu lagi. Belum bicara dengannya. Ia takut tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan melihat Yunho lagi. Lalu semuanya gelap. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Ia melihat wajah Yunho. Seperti sedang bermimpi. Kalau bermimpi, saat itu ia tidak ingin bangun.

Tapi ternyata itu kenyataan. Jung Yunho sungguh ada di sana, di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya dan berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunan dan melihat Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Yunho mendorong kursi roda ke samping tempat tidur. "Ayo, kubantu," katanya.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Walaupun sebagian perbannya sudah dilepas, kakinya masih tidak kuat untuk berjalan atau berdiri, karena itu mereka membutuhkan kursi roda.

"Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat," kata Yunho sambil meraih tas Jaejoong dan mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong keluar pintu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu."

"Di mana?"

"Kau akan tahu."

"Kita naik apa?"

"Tentu saja naik mobil. Eh... kau tidak takut, kan?" tanya Yunho agak ragu.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau makan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Aku sudah memesan tempat. Ayo, kubantu keluar," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Yunho ssi. Aku... maksudku, aku tidak masuk ke tempat seperti itu dengan kursi roda. Maksudku—"

Kata-kata Jaejoong terputus ketika Yunho memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membiarkan dirinya didudukkan di kursi roda dan didorong masuk ke lobi hotel. Seorang pegawai hotel sepertinya sudah mengenal Yunho. Ia langsung tersenyum ramah dan langsung menunjukkan jalan menuju restoran.

Jaejoong merasa agak aneh ketika masuk ke restoran itu dan tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, menunggu perintah. Jaejoong juga memerhatikan ada beberapa pria yang memainkan alat musik di panggung kecil di tengah restoran.

Pegawai hotel yang mengantar mereka menunjukkan meja yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka, di bagian depan, dekat panggung. Jaejoong juga melihat ada grand piano hitam serta pemusik yang duduk di sana dan memainkannya.

Ketika Yunho sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya, Jaejoong membuka mulut. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sudah mengatur semua ini?"

"Mengatur apa?" Yunho balas bertanya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak ada orang di restoran ini, kecuali pelayan dan beberapa pemain musik. Jangan-jangan penyebabnya adalah kau."

Yunho hanya tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian makanan mereka diantarkan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak Jaejoong makan bersama Yunho. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia selalu merasa senang berada di dekat Yunho.

Bila ia bersama laki-laki itu, ia merasa lebih tenang, lebih bahagia.

Saat mereka selesai makan, Jaejoong baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Yunho mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan," kata Yunho yakin.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat.

"Dari tadi kau terus melirik piano di sana itu," kata Yunho. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan memintaku bermain piano. Benar tidak?"

Jaejoong kaget dan tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Yunho. "Karena aku mengenalmu."

Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho saat ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah piano. Pria yang tadinya bermain piano berdiri dan mempersilakan Yunho duduk.

Saat itu juga lampu sorot entah di mana menyala menyinari piano itu. Yunho duduk di depan piano dan memposisikan jari-jari tangan di tuts-tutsnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?"

"Apa saja," jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Aku sudah menulis sebuah lagu," kata Yunho sambil menekan beberapa nada di piano. "Sebenarnya lagu ini kutulis untukmu, tapi belum ada liriknya, juga belum ada judulnya. Untuk sementara ini hanya ada nadanya."

Biarpun begitu, Jaejoong tetap merasa tersanjung.

Yunho mulai memainkan piano. Jaejoong sangat suka mendengar Yunho bermain. Setiap nada yang keluar dari piano itu begitu hidup, membentuk melodi indah.

Walaupun masih belum ada liriknya, Jaejoong sangat senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Yunho menulis lagu itu untuknya.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Jaejoong bertepuk tangan bersama para pemusik lain. Jaejoong mengira Yunho akan kembali ke meja mereka, tapi laki-laki itu malah mengambil mikrofon. Lalu salah seorang pemusik tadi mengambilkan bangku tinggi dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah panggung. Para pemusik lain bersiap-siap kembali dengan alat musik mereka.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho?

Yunho tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki itu menyalakan mikrofon dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyikan laguku sendiri untukmu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu sekarang. Jadi, aku akan menyanyikan lagu lain."

Ia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Ada satu lagu yang rasanya cocok."

Yunho akan menyanyi? Jaejoong menunggu dengan hati berdebar.

Yunho memberi tanda kepada para pemusik dan musik mulai mengalun. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi. Jaejoong menahan napas ketika mengenali lagu itu. Salah satu lagu favoritnya sepanjang masa. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kang Ta yang berjudul Confession.

Dulu, setiap kali mendengarkan lagu ini di CD Kang Ta atau di radio, ia selalu bermimpi suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini khusus untuknya. Kini mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Yunho sedang menyanyikan lagu itu. Khusus untuknya.

Ya...aku ingin hatimu datang padaku

Aku ingin melangkah ke dalam matamu yang sedih Tidak bisa...

Kau tidak bisa menerima hatiku semudah itu Tapi kuharap kau membuka hatimu dan menerimaku

Aku bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu

Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga hanya dirimu?

Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang yang akan melindungimu di sisimu

Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk

Tidak banyak yang kumiliki

tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu

Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku

Aku bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu

Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga adalah dirimu?

Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang yang akan melindungimu di sisimu

Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk

Tidak banyak yang kumiliki

tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku

Terima kasih...

Aku akan hidup demi dirimu yang bersedia menerima hatiku

Walaupun cahaya di wajahmu meredup aku akan tetap mencintaimu...

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu...

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu...

(Terjemahan lagu Confession)

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Jaejoong baru menyadari air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Yunho turun dari panggung dan menghampirinya. Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang tersenyum. Lalu laki-laki itu berlutut di samping kursi rodanya.

"Anak bodoh. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia diam saja sambil memandangi wajah laki- laki di depannya.

Yunho menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kim Jaejoong, untuk suatu hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu, aku minta maaf.. Maukah kau memaafkanku ? Kim Jaejoong, untuk suatu hal yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, maukah kau menghadapinya bersamaku ? Saranghae.."

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Yang ia tahu pipinya terasa panas, air matanya kembali mengalir, lalu Yunho mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KAU akan pergi ke Amerika, Miss Kim?" tanya Mister Kim dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Jaejoong memasang senyum termanisnya dan menjawab, "Benar, Mister Kim. Hanya sepuluh hari. Tidak lebih."

Mister Kim mendecakkan lidah. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ke sana? Kau mau pindah ke sana atau bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, Mister Kim. Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Tujuh bulan lalu aku sudah memberimu cuti karena kau mengalami kecelakaan. Masa sekarang kau mau cuti lagi?" Mister Kim masih bersikeras.

"Mister Kim, ayolah," bujuk Jaejoong. "Hanya sepuluh hari."

Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Oh?" Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah. "Oh... dengan... Jung Yunho."

"Hah?!" seru Mister Kim. "Anak itu! Dia pikir karena dia artis maka bisa sembarangan merebut asistenku kapan saja dia mau? Seenaknya saja! Fine, kau boleh ke Amerika. Sebagai gantinya, suruh Jung Yunho tidak usah pergi. Dia harus menggantikanmu menjadi asistenku selama kau cuti."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar atasannya marah-marah. "Jangan begitu, Mister Kim. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalau dipikir-pikir, saya harus berterima kasih pada Anda."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Mister Kim telah memintaku mengantarkan pakaian kepada Yunho sehingga aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

"Itu salah satu penyesalanku."

"Saya senang Anda melakukannya," kata Jaejoong, tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Mister Kim.

Mister Kim menatapnya.

"Sungguh," Jaejoong menegaskan.

Akhirnya atasannya menyerah. "Okay, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan cutimu. Tapi hanya sepuluh hari. Tidak lebih. Understand?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Mister Kim. Anda baik sekali."

"Kau sungguh tidak mau mengganti nada deringmu?" tanya Miss Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Yunho sambil menggenggam ponsel laki-laki itu. Yunho berhenti mengemas pakaian ke koper dan mengangkat wajah.

"Kenapa? Kau menjawab teleponku lagi?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau memang tidak sengaja atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memata-mataiku?"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Hoho... Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu kau jawab pertanyaanku. Biar aku yang mengganti nada deringmu.."

Jaejoong baru mulai menekan-nekan tombol ponsel Yunho ketika laki-laki itu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jaejoong. "Jangan diganti," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali mengemasi pakaian. "Aku suka kita punya nada dering yang sama. Silakan saja jawab teleponku sesukamu. Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan."

Jaejoong meringis, lalu berkata, "Ayo cepat. Kita harus berangkat ke bandara."

"Sudah hampir selesai," kata Yunho sambil mengunci koper.

"Kau sendiri yakin tidak ada barangmu yang ketinggalan? Kita sudah tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke apartemenmu."

"Tidak ada," kata Jaejoong yakin.

Ia meraih topi kuning pemberian Jung Yunho dan memakainya. "Yunho ssi, orangtuamu sudah tahu aku akan ikut ke sana?"

"Kau sudah tanya itu berkali-kali," sahut Yunho sambil membawa koper ke lantai bawah.

Jaejoong menyusulnya dari belakang. "Aku hanya tidak mau mereka kaget begitu melihatku," Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Aku memang sudah bertemu ummamu, tapi aku belum bertemu appamu."

Yunho meletakkan kopernya di dekat pintu depan.

"Jung Yunhoo ssi," panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho memutar tubuh dan menatap Jaejoong. "Apa?"

"Kenapa aku ada di nomor sembilan ponselmu?"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum geli. "Astaga, kukira ada masalah serius apa."

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Karena aku suka nomor sembilan dan karena aku merasa kau cocok dengan angka sembilan," jawab Yunho ringan.

"Cocok? Hanya karena itu?"

Yunho meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Jaejoong. "Ya," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus ke mata Jaejoong. "Sekarang, ayo pergi, sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

"Siapa yang tidak berkemas sejak kemarin?" tanya Jaejoong agak jengkel.

Yunho tertawa dan merangkul bahu Jaejoong. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Oke," sahut Jaejoong.

"Jangan lupa kuncimu. Sudah kau kunci semua jendelanya? Kompor gas sudah diperiksa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak jadi minum-minum dengan kita?" tanya Ilwoo begitu ia menutup ponsel.

Yunho tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, Hyung. Lain kali aku yang traktir." Kemudian ia meminta sopir mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Begitu kembali dari luar negeri, sudah ada yang menunggu di rumah. Menyenangkan sekali," kata Ilwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Dia memintaku makan di rumah," kata Yunho.

"Aku heran kenapa kau menyimpan nomor telepon Jaejoong di nomor sembilan," kata Ilwoo Ia mendadak ingat pernah melihat Yunho menekan nomor sembilan di ponsel untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Oh, itu," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Hyung tahu aku suka bisbol, kan?"

"Aah, sepertinya aku tahu alasannya," kata Ilwoo sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Yunho mengabaikan manajernya itu dan tetap melanjutkan, "Dalam bisbol ada sembilan pemain. Kurang satu saja tidak bisa. Sembilan artinya lengkap. Kenapa aku menyimpan nomor Jaejoong di nomor sembilan? Itu karena kalau dia ada, aku baru merasa benar, merasa lengkap. Dia nomor sembilanku."

"Persis seperti yang kuduga," kata Ilwoo puas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

Maaf Ff ini berakhir pada Chapter 14 agar agak panjang sedikit karena chap 14-15 itu saya gabungin. Untuk ending dari novel ini sendiri memang seperti ini, kalau menurut saya sendiri sih memang belum memuaskan. Kkkkk~~ orangtua jae sendiri juga tidak terlalu detail, tapi begini lah si penulis berhasil membuat pembacanya menjadi penasaran.

LOL jadi sudah end ya, dan kalo kalian merasa masih kurang, silakan berimajinasi sendiri,, kkkk ^^ sampai jumpa di FF saduran berikutnya. Pssttt,, ff saduran depan banyak NC nya,, waaakkss,, so buat kemarin yang minta GS,, siap..siap ya.. hahaha.. tissue yang banyak.. LOL

Bocoran FF depan untuk readers dan siders,, hehe

.

.

"**Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.**

**"Aku mau dia!"**

"**Berapa hargamu?" suaranya terdengar tenang dan dingin.**

"**Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar.**

* * *

Ups,, sampai disitu saja ya,, hihi selamat berpenasaran. Bye bye..

I lob chu~

By Ichigomin


	16. Epilog

**Epilog / Summer in Seoul / YunJae**

**Bonus By Ichigomin o(*^▽^*)o**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! But line story is mine!**

Title: Epilog Summer in Seoul

Pair: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Jiyool

Author: IchigoMin

Beta reader: ReDeviL9095 (TUKANG POSTING)

**Story line: Pikiran Ichigomin **

Genre: Romance, Semi M, Fluffy, Family GS for UKE!

Holla Hallo.. Inilah persembahan terakhir dari FF SiS dari saya, karena kemarin ada yang bilang gantung, jadilah sekuelnya seperti ini. Maaf ya, gak bisa buat NC yang vulgar,, hihi,, semoga memberi sedikit kepuasan,, pokokknya didalam FF ini murni imajinasi, jadi kalau ada kekeliruan mohon untuk dimaklumi. Selamat menikmati..

.

.

.

.

.

It was strange to see you smile as you looked at me

I lifted my head when you called out my name with your lips

I barely managed to see you and youwere dazzling

A long time has passed so I'm usedto being in front of you

But it's still so precious to me

Didn't you hate me for being shy and not saying thank you?

.

**Dok.. dok.. dok..**

**Dok.. dok ..dok..**

Anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahunan itu tampak menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. Karena tidak mungkin sang anak menggapai kenop pintu yang agak tinggi dari tinggi badannya sendiri. Dengan tidak sabaran bocah itu terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tersebut tanpa rasa lelah.

"Appa pacti menyekap umma lagi! Huweeee.. Appa Beluaaang! Mana umma Min!"

Sambil mulutnya menggerutu, si Min, Changmin. Jung Changmin tetap tidak berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu kamar itu.

**Dok.. dok.. dok..**

**Dok.. dok.. dok..**

Tidak kehabisan akal juga, Changmin berbalik dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Changmin kecil mengamati kamarnya dan dia melihat ada kursi kecil yang terbuat dari bahan plastik didekat mainan-mainanya.

Dengan cengiran imut diwajahnya, dia berlari mengambil kursi kecil yang tidak berat tersebut dan berlari kembali didepan pintu yang tadi Changmin gedor-gedor.

Sesampainya didepan pintu tadi, Changmin meletakkan kursi kecilnya. Kemudian dia menaiki kursi tersebut dan meraih kenop pintu kamar itu.

**Kleeekk... yeah!**

Si Changmin dengan senang mengepalkan tangannya ke udara begitu dia berhasil menggapai pintu yang susah payah dia gedor tadi.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Changmin mendorong pintu dan menerobos masuk kedalam kamar sambil berlari. Fiuh! Changmin capek.

"Hmmm,, beginilah umma kalo cudah dicekap cama appa! Bangun keciangan! Tidak mempeldulikan Min yang kelapalan cejak tadi pagi sebelum ayam bangun! Min kan macih dalam maca peltumbuhan, jadi butuh nutlici dipagi hali.. isshh..isshh.. sepeltinya appa tidak baik untuk kecehatan Min!"

Gerutu Changmin sambil melihat kedua orangtuanya yang masih tidur sambil berpelukan, dengan tangan ayahnya yang memeluk perut ibunya. Dan sang ibu yang sepertinya sangat nyaman sekali dalam dekapan sang ayah.

Changmin berusaha menaiki tempat tidur orangtuanya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Begitu sampai ditujuannya, Changmin menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kedua orangtuanya.

"Umaaaaaa! Ileeeeoonaaaaaaa... ileonaaaaa.."

Sepertinya teriakan Changmin tidak berhasil membangunkan sang ibu. Malang nian nasib Changmin.

Tidak kehabisan akal juga, Changmin mulai menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya yang masih ada diperut sang ibu.

"Appa nappeun! Adik Min nanti bica cecak napac kalo dipeluk-peluk appa beluang! Lacakan! Plaakk.. lacakan!"

Changmin menarik-narik tangan ayahnya dan sesekali menggeplak tangan ayahnya dengan tangan kecilnya.

Setelah tangan ayahnya menyingkir dari perut sang ibu. Changmin menyamankan tubuhnya tidur ditengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya. Selanjutnya Changmin menghadap sang ibu dan tersenyum senang.

"Umma yeoppo~ Ummanya Min telcayang.. ileonaaa,, chup.. chup.. chup.."

Kedua tangan kecil Changmin menangkup wajah ibunya dan bibir mungil Changmin mengecupi pipi, hidung, kening dan bibir sang ibu.

Akhirnya ada pergerakan dari sang ibu, yes! Usaha membangunkan ibu tersayangnya selalu berhasil.

"Uurrggg.. "

"Hihihi.. ileonaaa umma.. ini cudah ciang loh, bahkan pagi cudah pelgi dali tadi.. cemua gala-gala appa nappeun! Jadi umma tidak melihat pagi! Huh.."

Changmin melengos melihat sang ayah yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya tanpa terganggu akan gerutuan sang anak.

Changmin sumringah melihat ibunya mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ehh.. Minnie sayang, kau sudah disini?" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anak laki-lakinya berada disampingnya.

"Umma telat bangun! Min lapal ummaa.. ini pacti kalena appa!"

Changmin memasang wajah sebal didepan Jaejoong. Berharap Jaejoong simpati padanya.

"Aigoo.. maafkan umma ne, baby.. ini bukan salah appa.. appa kan lelah habis pulang bekerja, jadi umma nemenin appa biar capeknya appa hilang.."

"Eum.. bagaimana kabal dongcaeng Min hali ini umma ? Apakah dia menendang ?"

Changmin bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Minnie sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dongsaeng Minnie ya.. Dongsaeng Minnie sangat kuat sekali menendang perut umma, sampai perut umma sakit"

"Eoh? Benalkah ? Waahh,, kacian umma.. dongcaeng jangan nakal ya? Jangan menendang pelut umma telalu kuat, kacian umma lelah,, kenapa cih, dongcaeng tidak menendang pelut appa caja? Appakan cuka nakalin Min! Cuka cekap umma Min ketika Min tidul.."

Changmin mengelus-elus perut Jaejoong dengan sayang dan tetep menggerutu kesal.

"Minnie,, kau itu lucu sekali.. haha.. ayo bangun, katanya Minnie lapar.. umma akan masak.."

"Ciap umma! Min akan bantu umma macak makanan yang lezaaattt dan enak..yey!"

Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya dan membantu Changmin turun dari tempat tidur. Changmin sudah berlari keluar, sedangkan Jaejoong merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh suaminya, mencium pipi suaminya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

At some point, I got used to your love, as if I've always been this way

I thought this was just natural, like afool – I just have asorry heart

A long time has passed so I'm used to being in front of you

But it's still so precious to me

Didn't you hate me for being shy and not saying thank you?

.

Jaejoong nampak tidak kesusahan saat memasak dengan perut besarnya. Seperti sudah terbiasa setiap harinya. Usia kandungan Jaejoong padahal sudah mendekati sembilan bulan. Mungkin tidak lama lagi ibu dari Changmin ini akan melahirkan anak keduanya.

"Minnie,, sebaiknya Minnie menonton televisi saja ne? Daripada Minnie mengacaukan masakan umma, dan tidak akan cepat selesai masakannya.."

Jaejoong tersenyum menasihati anaknya yang sedang membantunya mengacaukan acara memasaknya. Padahal siapa yang tadi ingin cepat-cepat makan?

"Hehehehe,, mian umma.. (u,u) minnie malah membelantakan cemuanya.."

Changmin memeluk kaki sang ibu dan tersenyum, setelah itu dia berlari untuk tidak mengganggu sang umma.

"Apa yang bica Min pelbuat hali ini ? Min tidak bica memacak, tapi bicanya mengacaukan macakan umma.. eummm, Min kan paling jago kalo coal menghabickan makanan macakan umma.. huh.. "

Changmin berjalan gontai menuju ruang dimana ada telivisi dan ada acara kesukaannya didalam telivisi tersebut.

"Lebih baik Min nonton malca and the bel caja.. dimana lemot telepicinya ya ? ? Ahhh.. itu dia.. kemali kau jelek!"

Changmin memencet-mencet remote televisi itu dan mencari-cari acara kesukaannya.

Setelah menemukan kartun animasi favoritnya, Changmin duduk bersila dikarpet dan mulai serius.

"Hahahahahha..! Dasal bel gendut! Mau-maunya dikeljain cama anak kecil.. hahahahaha,, ini cungguh menggelikan"

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm..."

Yunho meraba-raba tempat disampingnya dan tidak menemukan isteri tercintanya. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, Yunho bangun dan merenggangkan tubuh kekarnya.

Langkah kaki panjangnya menelusuri dimana cintanya biasa berkutat dan yeah! Ketemu. Yunho melihat Jaejoongnya sedang memasak dengan apron bunga dan perut besarnya. Wow my sexy Jae!

"Morning Honey! What are you doing? Hmm.."

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak mengganggu Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Meraba-raba perut besar Jaejoong dan mengecup setengah menghisap leher Jaejoong.

"Urrrhh,, Bunny nappeun! Kau tidak lihat hah?! Jagoanmu bisa marah bila makananya tidak segera selesai.."

"Hehe.. kau sangat menggoda sayang.. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan apapun yang kau miliki, baby.. uwh.. menggemaskan!"

Yunho tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat pipi Jaejoong merona dan membuat Jaejoong agak sebal.

"Isshh,, pervert appa! Mandi sana! Ajak anakmu itu mandi sekalian,, ok bunny.." ucap Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tangan suaminya yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Aigooo.. aku masih ingin seperti ini, baby.. pleaseee.. aku butuh vitaminku.."

"Hei..hei.. jangan sampai anakmu melihat kelakuan appanya yang pervert ini kepada ummanya.. bisa-bisa dia mengamuk lagi, bunny.."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Changmin? Apa tadi pagi dia mengamuk? Eoh?"

Yunho masih betah bergerilya diperut besar istrinya dengan tetap mengendus-endus leher putih sang isteri.

"Uwwhh, Yunnie~ tadi aku kesiangan dan Minniemu itu mengamuk karena katanya Appa membuat umma kesiangan! You know,, ppalliwa,, ajak Minnie segera mandi.. awwhh"

Jaejoong asyik menjelaskan kenapa Changmin mengamuk sedangkan Yunho asyik meraba-raba dada berisi Jaejoong. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong jadi merinding.

"Hehe.. aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu si kecil lahir, sayang.. "

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hei! Yunniee..! "

Jaejoong menahan rintihannya akibat tingkah pervert Yunho.

"Eumm.. aku akan memiliki lagi kau seutuhnya setelah sikecil lahir, sayang.. kau, bibirmu, dadamu dan seluruh tubuhmu.. awhh.."

Yunho tertawa senang setelah membuat Jaejoong merintih. Menggoda isterinya begini membuat semangatnya membara.

**Klaakk**

Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho.

"Aaahhh! Sayang.. sakittt! Kau jahat! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi!"

"Tidak mencintaiku lagi? Yang benar saja Yunnie.. ckckckc,, siapa yang mencintaimu eoh?"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah lucu suaminya, setelah Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho untuk menghentikan tingkah jahil suaminya yang mengerjai tubuhnya, Yunho langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjauh dari Jaejoong sambil berkata aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Ck! Apakah Yunho kira, Yunho itu Changmin?

.

.

Even if darkness comes (Love U)

baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U)

I will hug you (Love U)

baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U)

.

"Hallo boy! Sedang apa kau?"

Yunho menghampiri anak laki-lakinya yang tengah asyik dengan acara favoritnya itu. Nampak Changmin yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho dan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

"Hahahaha,, kacian malca dikeljain si bel.."

"Hallooo, Changmin sayang.. kau tidak mendengarkan appa, eoh?"

Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya dan mendudukkan Changmin dipangkuannya.

"Issshh appa,, mengganggu Min caja!"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar gerutuan anaknya itu. "Ayo mandi.. sebentar lagi makanan kesukaanmu akan selesai dimasak,, Minnie tidak mau umma marah karena Min belum mandi kan?"

"Tunggu appa,, ini cemua kan gala-gala appa cekap umma Min, umma jadi keciangan! Min jadi kulang nutlici dipagi hali,, huh.. cekalang ciapa yang halus dicalahkan?"

"Aigooo.. aigoo.. bisa pusing kepala appa ini jika kau terus menggerutu eoh.. ckck, jadilah anak baik! Jangan suka membantah sama appa! Ok boy? Lagian sebelum ada kau kan umma itu milik appa, boy.. you know?"

Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin yang duduk diam dipangkuannya. Meskipun sedang menggerutu tapi bocah itu tetap diam dalam pangkuan ayahnya.

"I no.. appa, i no.. Min kan celalu jadi anak baik.. jangan-jangan appa dulu waktu cepelti Min, macih kecil begini cuka cekali bantah-bantah halmoni ya? Makanya Min jadi milip appa waktu appa kecil.. hihihi"

Changmin terkekeh sambil menutup mulut kecilnya, dirinya berasa sudah menyekakmat omongan sang ayah. Nah loh?

"Oh tuhaann,, ampunilah dosaku.. kenapa anakku jadi sepintar ini.. " Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan heran.

"Tuan Jung yang telholmat! Min ini calon plopecol! Jadi Min halus pintal.. ok appa,, hihihi"

"Ya..ya..ya.. kau mau jadi profesor eoh? Kau tidak mau jadi seperti appa? Banyak penggemar dan digilai para wanita? Buktinya ummamu jadi isteri appa.." ucap Yunho dengan bangga.

"Aniyo! Min tidak mau jadi cepelti appa.. Min tidak butuh penggemal.. meleka belicik,, bicanya cuma teliak..teliak,, oppaa.. calange, calange,, apa itu kelen?" balas Changmin dengan antusias.

"Hahahahha,, itu sungguh keren, boy! Suatu saat kau harus mencobanya.."

"Min tetap tidak mau coba! Tapi appa.. Min mau coba dipeluk noona-noona cekci belbadan montok itu appa,, yang celing nongol di telepici yang tidak cuka memakai celana itu appa..ayo appa ajak Min ketemu noona itu.." Changmin antusias mengutarakan keinginannya kepada sang ayah.

"Boy.. kau belajar dari siapa kata-kata seksi seperti itu eoh?" ucap Yunho penesaran.

"Appa cendili yang bilang kalo umma itu cekci.. jadi noona-noona di telepici itu pacti cekci cepelti umma, appa.."

"Mati aku! Bisa dimarahin Baby Joongie.. (-_-)"

Yunho kalang kabut menjelaskan kata-kata seksi itu ke anaknya. Berarti ini bukan salah Changmin, bahwa dirinya lah yang menbuat Changmin berkata tidak semestinya. Sepertinya Yunho harus ekstra hati-hati menghadapi anaknya yang aktif dan pintar ini.

.

.

Jaejoong selesai dengan masakannya dan menyuguhkannya di meja makan. Dan Yunho baru akan mandi dan memandikan Changmin setelah menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi perkataan-perkataan yang tidak semestinya diucapkan oleh Changmin.

"Baby.. kau hari ini terus menendang.. sudah tidak sabar ya?"

Jaejoong berjalan pelan dan tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besarnya. Jaejoong selalu berhati-hati ketika berjalan, salah-salah nanti malah ia akan terpeleset dan jatuh. Pernah ketika dia sudah berjalan hati-hati malah tersandung kakinya sendiri. Untung saja waktu itu ada suaminya, jadi dia tidak sampai jatuh karena suaminya sudah terlebih dulu memeganginya agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah siap dengan dirinya sendiri setelah mandi. Changmin pun tampak sudah rapi dalam pakaiannya yang bergambar spiderman.

"Appaaaaaa,,,,, gendong Min, Min capek.." Changmin merentangkan tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dari tadi kau bahkan tidak berbuat apapun, kenapa capek?"

"Bialin.. Min cedang capek, apa halus ada alacan? Ayo appa.. kita makaaann,, makaann.." rengeknya kepada sang ayah.

"Semoga nanti kalo dongsaengmu lahir itu tidak seperti kau ini, appa berharap dia perempuan, agar cantik seperti ummamu."

Yunho meraih Changmin dan menggendongnya.

"Min juga mau punya yeodongcaeng appa, nanti Min jaga yeodongcaeng Min dali beluang-beluang cepelti appa Min ini..hihihi"

"Appa kau bilang? Kau minta di buang di laut?"

Yunho bersiap menggelitiki anaknya ketika Jaejoong melihatnya.

"Hallo para laki-laki umma,, sepertinya sudah pada mandi ya? Hmm wangii.."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho dan Changmin. Changmin sendiri sudah merentangkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Min mau peluk dan cium umma,,, appa tulunkan Min di kulci itu.." pinta Changmin.

Yunho menuruti permintaan anaknya. Sebelum Changmin mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mencium Jaejoong.

"Appaaaa! Halusnya Min dulu.. huweeeee.."

"Yunnie,, jangan menggoda Changmin.." Jaejoong memukul tangan Yunho pelan.

"Hehe,, makanya cepat besar,, bwee.." ucap Yunho menggoda anaknya.

Changmin sudah akan menangis ketika digoda Yunho, tapi Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dan berkata akan mencubit sang ayah nanti. Dan Changmin terdiam dengan bujukan Jaejoong, bocah cilik itu kini sudah berbinar kembali melihat berbagai makanan dihadapannya.

"Umma tidak ucah mandi ya, cuapi Min cekalang.. hehe" pintanya manja.

"Umma bau dong, sayang.." ucap Jaejoong mengelus rambut hitam Changmin.

"Aniyo! Umma Min itu celalu wangi kok,, ya umma,, cuapi Min.. " pinta Changmin lagi.

"Hey boy,, kalau dongsaeng Min sudah lahir, Changmin harus berbagi umma sama dongsaeng Min,, Min tidak boleh manja lagi minta disuapi ne?" ucap Yunho memberi penjelasan kepada Changmin.

"Ciap appa! Dongcaeng Min kan belum lahil, jadi Min macih mau manja-manja cama umma,, hihi" ucapnya polos.

"Aigooo,, sebentar lagi Minnienya umma akan jadi kakak,, Min senang?"

"Min cenang cekaliiii.. ayo cuapi Min, umma.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Changmin. Anaknya ini kadang terlalu pintar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Makanya Yunho harus hati-hati jika berbicara yang sekiranya Changmin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tega melihat Changmin sekecil ini sudah mau mempunyai adik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, titipan dari Tuhan kali ini tidak dapat ditolak, dan harus diterima dengan senang hati. Dan itu membuat Yunho harus bersabar lagi kalau ingin bermesraan dengan isteri tercintanya.

.

.

Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U)

I will hug you (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U)

I'm falling for your love, I'm falling woo,

I'll protect youThough a long time has passed

I couldn't say the words "I love you"

Because I felt awkward but Let's cherish our memories of crying and laughing that cannot be erased (Love U)

.

.

Malam ini Changmin merengek minta tidur dikamar orangtuanya. Tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin Changmin masih mau bermanja-manja dengan ummanya. Karena Changmin ingin tidur memeluk ibunya.

Kini Changmin berada disebelah sisi kiri Jaejoong dan Yunho ada disebelah sisi kanan Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho merengek tidak akan bisa memeluk Jaejoong jika Changmin ditengah-tengah dia dan isterinya. Tidak anak tidak ayah sama-sama manja. Dan kini Changmin pun telah pulas sambil memeluk perut besar Jaejoong, Jaejoong berbaring menghadap Changmin dan membelakangi Yunho. Jaejoong mengusap-usap kening anaknya agar Changmin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengusap-usap perut isterinya. Sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru yang akan memenuhi rumah kecilnya, dan pastinya akan semakin ramai. Yunho jadi rindu kemesraan dimana saat mereka masih berdua dan belum ada Changmin. Tapi sekarang dirinya harus rela berbagi Jaejoong dengan anaknya. Apalagi kalau harus bermesraan berdua, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun harus kucing-kucingan dengan anaknya yang pintar itu.

"Joongie baby,, honey.. aku merindukanmu.." ucap Yunho sembari mengecupi leher Jaejoong.

"Hmmm.. Yunnie.. kau tidak lihat disini ada Changmin?"

Jaejoong tidak menolak dan menikmati kecupan dari bibir Yunho dilehernya. Sejujurnya Jaejoong juga merindukan saat-saat bermesraan dengan suaminya. Tapi apa daya, dengan adanya Changmin saja susah sangat menyita waktunya. Apalagi kalau nanti anak keduanya lahir. Pasti harus menunggu sampai anaknya dua atau tiga tahun lagi baru bisa main kucing-kucingan dengan anaknya. Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"Apanya yang lucu, baby.. kau tidak kasihan melihatku? Aku ini selalu kekurangan vitaminku.. "

"Aniya.. hanya lucu saja melihat kau seperti itu, merengek seperti Changmin.."

Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan posisinya, sedangkan tangan Yunho sudah berpindah tempat, dari perut terus naik dan naik.

"Joongieya~ " Yunho mendesah pelan ditelinga Jaejoong, takut membangunkan anaknya, sambil satu tangannya meremas-remas dada Jaejoong pelan. Agar isterinya tidak kesakitan. Kalau Jaejoong tidak sedang hamil bisa-bisa Yunho lepas kendali.

"Yunnie.. Jangaann,, nanti Changmin bangun.. " dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya ikut merintih pelan akibat perbuatan Yunho.

Yunho tak menghiraukan ucapan yang disertai rintihan dari Jaejoong itu. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas dada isterinya. Tangan Jaejoong pun tak sanggup menahan tangan kokoh suaminya, karena Jaejoong sendiri pun sudah dibuat panas oleh Yunho sendiri. Gawatt!

"Baby,, aku lepas ya.. "

Yunho masih memdesah-desah di telinga Jaejoong. Tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong, tangan Yunho menerobos kedalam dress longgar yang dipakai isterinya untuk melepaskan pengait bra yang dipakai Jaejoong. Begitu terlepas, tangan Yunho melesat menuju dada berisi isterinya itu.

"Wow.. sepertinya waktu kau hamil Changmin, dadamu tidak semontok ini, baby.."

Yunho terkekeh dan mengelus-meremas dan memijat dadanya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan pervert suaminya. Bukan Yunho namanya kalau tidak pervert.

"Yunnie~ please.. ada Changmin.."

"Kau tidak boleh bilang tidak baby.. pleasee.."

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Kini kancing dress Jaejoong sudah terbuka menampilkan dada berisinya. Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemari dikamar itu.

Yunho mengambil beberapa selimut tebal dari dalam lemari dan meletakkan selimut itu dibawah ranjang yang mereka tiduri tadi. Yunho menumpuk-numpuk selimut itu hingga dirasa cukup tebal. Jaejoong bingung melihat apa yang akan Yunho lakukan. Yunho tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"Baby, jangan marahi aku..aku yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini.. ok.. hehe"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang Yunho ucapkan, sepertinya Jaejoong mengerti apa yang Yunho maksud.

Yunho menghampiri tempat Jaejoong tidur dan meletakkan tangan kokoknya di leher dan dibawah lutut Jaejoong. Wow, meskipun Jaejoong sedang hamil besar, Yunho masih tetap kuat untuk menggedongnya. Jangan tanya seberapa kuatnya lelaki itu. Hanya Jaejoong yang tahu.

Kemudian, Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas tumpukan selimut yang dia buat tadi. Yunho mulai membuka kaos dan celana yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya dan tidur disebelah Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua berhadapan, dan mulai saling memberi kelembutan pada bibir mereka. Karena tidak mungkin untuk Yunho semaunya saja berada diatas tubuh Jaejoong, maka Yunho pun harus puas dengan keadaan seadanya. Tangannya yang kuat itu tidak hanya berdiam disatu tempat, mulai dari meraba leher hingga turun ke dada dan turun lagi ke paha Jaejoong.

"Yun...niieeehhh.."

Yunho membuat Jaejoong melenguh dan menyebutkan namanya. Setelah berhasil melepas celana dalam Jaejoong, jari-jari tangan Yunho naik dan menggoda dada berisi isterinya.

"Kau berbaliklah baby.. aku akan pelan, ne?"

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan suaminya dan segera memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Yunho lebih merapat kearah Jaejoong dan menyikap dress Jaejoong sebatas perut, karena tidak mungkin Yunho menelanjangi bulat isterinya itu. Tangan Yunho meraba-raba paha dalam isterinya untuk mencari jalan menuju kenikmatan. Ketika Yunho sudah menemukannya, Yunho menggerakkan pelan pinggulnya dan tangannya pindah ke dada Jaejoong yang berisi.

"Aahhh,, joongiieehh.."

"Nghhh.."

Karena tidak mungkin untuk Jaejoong melenguh keras agar tidak membangunkan anaknya, Jaejoong lebih memilih menahan lenguhannya. Begitu Yunho akan mencapai puncaknya, dia menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya agar cepat selesai kegiatan mereka. Yunho tidak mau terlalu memaksa Jaejoong agar isterinya tersebut tidak kecapaian.

"Aahhh..."

"Auuhh,, sakit.." Jaejoong mengaduh pelan.

"Kenapa sayang? Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Yunho buru-buru membalikkan Jaejoong agar terlentang dan memeriksa keadaan isterinya.

"Aniyaa.. hanya saja, anakmu ini menendang keras sekali.." ucap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah... aegy.. jangan nakal diperut umma ya, umma kesakitan.. ok.. chup.."

Yunho mengelus perut besar Jaejoong dan mengecupnya.

"Ne,, appa.. "

"Sekarang kau harus tidur.."

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tadi terabaikan. Jaejoong akan bangun tapi suaminya tersebut menahannya agar Jaejoong tetap berbaring saja. Yunho membenarkan kancing dan dress Jaejoong dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur mereka dimana disitu ada Changmin yang masih terlelap.

"Gomawo Bunny~"

"Segera tidur ok, chup... aku akan membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat tadi,,"

Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong dan mencium sayang kening isterinya. Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan Yunho pun kembali membereskan selimut-selimut yang ada dilantai tadi, dan kemudian menyusul isteri dan anaknya untuk menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U)

I will hug you (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U (Thank U)

Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U (Thank U)

Baby, I swear Forever

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tetapi pagi ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya, karena sang suami sedang mengadakan perjalanan tour ke luar kota.

Pada awalnya sangat berat bagi Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, tetapi perjalanan tour menyanyinya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Meskipun sesudah menikah, jadwal menyanyi Yunho tidak berkurang dan malah bertambah. Kadang Yunho juga membawa Jaejoong dan Changmin dalam perjalanan tournya yang menurut Yunho bisa sekalian mengajak keluarga kecilnya liburan.

Tapi dalam situasi kali ini tidak memungkinkan bagi Yunho membawa ikut serta sang isteri. Bahkan Yunho cemas setengah mati jika tiba-tiba Jaejoong kontraksi dan tidak ada dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Meskipun ummanya sudah menemani menantu tercintanya dirumah, tapi rasa khawatir itu tetap tidak hilang.

Disela-sela waktu istirahatnya setelah menyanyi Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon rumahnya. Agar perasaannya selalu tenang bahwa Jaejoong dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

'Halloo.. '

'Haloooo,, appa?'

'Hai boy.. sedang apa kau? Dimana umma? Halmoni? Umma baik-baik saja kan?"

'Umma cedang buat makanan buat Min, halmoni juga.. umma baik-baik caja appa, kan ada Min yang celalu jaga umma.. kapan appa pulang? Jangan lupa oleh-oleh yang banyak buat Min, ne? Hihi'

'Hei..hei.. jangan merepotkan umma, boy.. kau tahu kan adikmu akan segera lahir, jadi umma tidak boleh capek..kau mau oleh-oleh apa?'

'Ishhh.. appa belicik! Umma hanya membuat makanan untuk anak telcintanya, apa itu membuat umma capek? Yacudah Min tutup teleponnya, cana appa kelja lagi, jangan banyak telepon-telepon lumah lagi, mengganggu caja'

**Kleeekkk..**

Dalam hati Yunho bergumam, dasar anak ini.

.

.

"Minnie,,, siapa yang menelpon?"

Sang nenek berjalan kearahnya yang tengah asyik mengemut-emut lollipop merahnya dan membuat mulut mungilnya belepotan.

"Yang telpon ci appa bel, halmoni.. katanya kawatil cama umma.. kan ada Min, umma akan baik-baik caja.. "

"Aigooo,, anak itu.. sempat-sempatnya,, ayo buruan mandi, kau tidak mau makan eoh?" Ucap neneknya Changmin berniat akan menggendong cucunya tersebut.

"Aniya halmoni, Min bica jalan.. nanti halmoni capek gendong min yang becal ini.. "

"Ya! Dasar anaknya beruang.."

"Hihihi,, moni nenek beluang.. kemana umma beluang Min, moni?"

"Mandi dulu baru bisa bertemu umma, kau masih bau.. sayang.."

"Ciaaappp.. belangkaattt."

Sang nenek menuntun cucunya untuk segera memandikannya. Kegiatan rutin Changmin sebelum makan adalah mandi terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak ada sang appa, jadi nenek lah yang memandikannya.

Setelah selesai memakaikan baju Changmin, si nenek mengajak cucunya keluar untuk sarapan.

"Ummmaaaaaaaaa.."

Changmin berteriak memanggil sang umma. Kaki kecilnya berlari kencang untuk segera menemukan ummanya. Begitu melihat ummanya yang cantik, Changmin tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun tersenyum dengan tingak anaknya itu. Kemudian menarik kursi yang biasa diduduki Changmin dimeja makan.

"Biar umma yang menaikkan Changmin, Jae.."

"Ne umma.. "

Karena tidak mungkin Changmin naik sendiri keatas kursi yang agak tinggi itu, makan sang nenek yang membantunya.

"Kau segera makanlah,, " ucap umma mertuanya.

"Iya umma,, "

Mereka bertiga memulai sarapan pagi dengan damai, kadang sesekali Changmin membuat kegaduhan dengan piringnya atau tidak dengan celotehan lucunya hingga membuat neneknya tertawa akan tingkah Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan Yunho akan pulang, sayang?"

Nenek Changmin sedang membawakan susu untuk cucunya sebelum cucunya tidur. Malam ini Changmin tidur bersama Jaejoong. Dan neneknya akan tidur dikamar cucu tercintanya.

Mereka bertiga sedang menikmati malam dengan duduk-duduk diruang keluarga. Dengan Changmin yang sedang mengelus-elus perut ummanya dengan tiduran diatas paha Jaejoong.

"Mungkin malam ini umma, tadi dia menelpon akan segera pulang begitu nyanyinya selesai.."

"Kau belum merasakan kontraksi, minggu ini kan sudah waktunya untuk si kecil unjuk gigi sayang.."

"Sudah umma,, kadang-kadang tapi tidak sering.. dan agak sedikit sakit.. hehe.."

"Jangam buat suamimu khawatir, kita bisa segera kerumah sakit sekarang kalau kau sudah tidak tahan.."

"Aniya umma,, tidak apaa,, "

"Changmin bahkan sudah tidur karena saking asyiknya, ayo.. kau juga harua istirahat.."

"Ne,,"

Changmin sudah pulas tertidur berbantalkan paha nyaman dan belaian lembut dari ibunya. Sang halmoni mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa kedalam kamar agar Changmin bisa lebih nyenyak tidurnya. Dan Jaejoong berjalan perlahan dibelakang sang umma mertua sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari umma, ne?"

"Siap, umma.. selamat malam dan selamat tidur.."

Umma mertua Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyelimuti Changmin. Jaejoong mengusap kening anaknya dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Changmin. Jaejoong meringis pelan dan menekan perutnya.

"Omoo,, baby.. apa kau akan keluar? Tunggu appa dulu ne?"

Jaejoong berbicara dengan bayi dalam perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Seperti tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, tiba-tiba sakitnya hilang.

Malam semakin larut dan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Jaejoong seperti tidak nyenyak dalam posisi tidurnya dan beberapa kali mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Baru beberapa menit matanya akan terpejam, dia merasakan sakit yang menekan perutnya.

Setelah dielus-elus perut besarnya, sakitnya sedikit hilang tapi tidak bertahan lama. Sakit itu datang lagi dan sepertinya dia akan segera melahirkan malam ini. Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak panik dan belajar dari pengalamannya ketika akan melahirkan Changmin dulu, ketika Yunho sedang keluar untuk membicaran perjalanan tournya dengan paman dan Jaejoong sendirian menghadapi situasi yang menegangkan. Tapi sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tidak panik agar dia bisa mengontrol napasnya dengan teratur. Jaejoong menghubungi Yunho dan memberitahunya bahwa dirinya akan segera melahirkan. Yunho bahkan sudah panik dan kalang kabut mendengar napas Jaejoong yang seperti terengah-engah. Umtung saja waktu itu Yunho sudah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Dan kali ini jika Yunho tidak bisa mendampinginya melahirkan seperti Changmin dulu, maka Jaejoong hanya bisa berdoa agar persalinannya kali ini tidak menemui kendala dan lancar. Jaejoong tidak berani menghubungi Yunho. Perlahan-laham sambil mengatur napasnya, Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan mengusap-usap pipi Changmin agar anaknya itu segera bangun. Dia butuh Changmin agar segera dapat membangunkan neneknya.

"Baby.. huh..huh..huh.. bangun sayangh.. huh..huh,,"

Changmin mulai terusik dengan usapan tangan jaejoong dipipi twmbamnya.

"Euungg.. ummaaa.. "

"Ayo banguuunhh,, huh.. huh.. bantu umma.. huh,, huh,,"

Jaejoong masih berusaha membangunkan Changmin sambil mengatur napasnya, keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

"Umma,, waeyo..?"

Changmin terbangun dan duduk disamping Jaejoong, mengucek matanya pelan dan perlahan memandang ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ummaaa,, ada apa? Kenapa umma bacah? Huweeeee,, "

Changmin panik dan akan menangis melihat Jaejoong terengah-engah dengan penuh keringat seperi itu, membuat bocah kecil itu takut terjadi sesuatu dengan ummanya.

"Aigoohh,, huh,, jangan menangis sayang.. huh..huh.. panggil halmoni ne ? Paalli.."

Jaejoong mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi anaknya tersebut dan mencoba untuk tersenyum agar Changmin bisa tenang.

Changmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan ibunya, dan berdiri untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari menemui halmoninya.

"Huweeeee,,, hikss,, moniiiiiiii,, umma cakiittt,, "

Changmin mendobrak masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan neneknya sedang tidur. Tangan kecilnya mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi sang nenek agar neneknya segera bangun.

Dan akhirnya perbuatanya membuahkan hasil, sang nenek perlahan terbangun dan membuka matanya. Nenek Changmin pun kaget melihat cucunya menangis ketakutan.

"Omoo.. kenapa menangis sayang?"

"Hikss,, huwee,, moni ppaliwa ppalii..,, umma cakiiittt..hikss,,"

Tanpa menunggu neneknya bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Changmin sudah berlari menuju kamar ibunya. Takut ibunya kesakitan.

"Huweee,, ummaaa.. mana yang cakittt,, hikkss,,"

Changmin berusaha menaiki tempat tidur Jaejoong dan mengusap perut besar ummanya, pasti dongsaengnya sedang nakal hingga membuat ibunya kesakitan. Pikirnya.

"Minnie sayang,,huh..huh.. jangan menangis.."

"Aigo Jae sayang,, kau tahan ne,, umma akan telepon ambulans agar cepat kesini.. jangan panik, ok.."

Ibu mertua Jaejoong bahkan lebih panik dari Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong mencoba agar tidak panik dan terus mengontrol napasnya. Dia jadi ingin tertawa melihat Changmin mengelus perutnya sambil menangis.

Nenek Changmin sudah kembali kekamar Jaejoong dengan sedikit berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Sang nenek sibuk membuka lemari dan mengambil apa saja yang sekiranya penting dan sangat diperlukan nanti di rumahsakit. Tidak perlu banyak yang paling penting dulu dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil.

"Sayang.. kau bisa berdiri dan berjalan?"

Umma mertuanya mencoba membantunya bangun dari tempat tidur membantunya.

"Ne umma.. huh..huh.."

"Minnie, bantu umma, sayang.." kata sang nenek.

Nenek Changmin memapah Jaejoong dan perlahan-lahan membantu Jaejoong berjalan keluar rumah agar mereka bisa segera ke rumahsakit. Changmin yang masih terisak hanya bisa memegangi baju halmoninya dan tidak berani menyentuh ibunya yang sedang kesakitan itu.

Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah, nenek Changmin pun mengunci pintu rumah mereka. Saat itu juga ambulans yang akan membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit datang. Beberapa perawat keluar dan membantu Jaejoong agar berbaring di Strecher.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju rumahsakit, akhirnya tiba juga. Changmin masih menangis sekarang berada dalam gendongan neneknya. Jaejoong segera dibawa masuk dan diperiksa oleh dokter yang biasa menangani keluarga Jung. Sementara umma mertuanya menunggu diluar bersama Changmin.

"Aigoo,, halmoni lupa menghubungi appamu, sayang.. "

Sambil merogoh-rogoh tas yang tidak terlalu besar yang susah dipersiapkannya itu untuk mencari HP agar bisa menghubungi anaknya, sang dokter keluar dan memberi tahu keadaan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong, dokter Lee?"

"Tenang Nyonya Jung, Jaejoong tidak apa-apa.. dia tidak panik dan bahkan air ketubannya tidak pecah tadi, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan,, saat ini Jaejoong baru pembukaan empat, dan dimana Yunho?"

"Aku baru akan menghubunginya,, "

"Segeralah,, Jaejoong tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pembukaan yang selanjutnya.. "

"Nee.."

Nenek Changmin mengambil HP dan segera menelpon anak laki-lakinya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya diangkat juga.

'Hallooo.. Yunho! Hallooo..'

'Wae umma,, iya ada apa ?'

'Kau dimana? Sudah pulang? Cepat ke rumahsakit, Jaejoong akan segera melahirkan! Cepat!"

"Mwo? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang umma, aku akan segera kesana..tungguu.."

Setelah mematikan teleponnya sepihak, Yunho yang sedang naik taksi pun menyuruh sopir taksi agar ngebut menuju rumah sakit, untung saja dirinya sudah pulang. Hampir saja Jaejoong melahirkan sendirian.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Yunho berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar cepat sampai dikamar bersalin isterinya. Karena hari sudah sangat larut, lorong-lorong rumah sakitpun agak lengang, jadi Yunho tidak menabrak orang lewat akibat larinya yang tidak beraturan. Yunho menemukan umma dan anaknya menunggu diluar kamar. Dengan Changmin yang tertidur dipangkuan neneknya.

"Cepat masuk!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menaruh tas yang ada digendongannya ke sang umma dan menerobos masuk kamar.

Disana dia melihat Jaejoong sedang diberi arahan oleh dokter. Hufhh.. Yunho menghela napas lega, bahkan ini baru saja akan dimulai. Perjuangan mengeluarkan si kecil.

"Untung kau tepat waktu, ayo bantu isterimu.."

Yunho tersenyum kearah dokter itu dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum kerah Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini sayang, ayo kita berjuang!"

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong tersenyum dengan perkataan Yunho yang menurutnya bisa memberinya semangat itu. Dirinya akan berjuang sekarang dengan suaminya.

"Ayo Jae,, atur napasmu dan dorong.."

Sang dokterpun sudah memberikan arahan kepada Jaejoong agar dirinya bisa mendorong anaknya keluar.

"Ayo baby,, dorong,,dorong,, kau bisa.."

Yunhopun tak mau kalah dari sang dokter dan terus membisiki Jaejoong kata-kata semangat dengan terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membantu tumpuannya untuk mengeram(mengejan).

"Huh..huh..huh,, huh,, aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgghhh,, huh,,huh,,"

Jaejoong mengikuti ucapan dokter dan terus mengatur napas dan tenaganya agar tidak cepat lelah. Yunho pun tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit untuk menyemangatinya.

"Dorong lagi Jae,, kali ini lebih kuat.. dorong.."

"Aaaaaaarrrhhhhhhhgggg,, huhh,,huh,,huh,, aarrgghhhh.. "

"Bagus Jae,, sekali lagi atur napasmu.. ambil buang,, ambil buang,, dan dorong yang kuat..!"

"Huh,, huh,, huh,, huh,, Yunnieh,, aaarrggghhhhhhhh,, sakit!"

"Ayo Joongie baby,, kau pasti bisa.. dorong.. dorong.. "

"Huh,,huh,, huh,, aaaarrrrgggghhhhhh.."

"Oeee...oeeee..oeee.."

"Huh,,huh,,huh.."

"Aigoo.. selamat Jae! Aegy yang cantik seperti ibunya.."

"Omoooo.. Princess ku,, Joongie baby,, kau memberikanku princess yang sangat cantik"

Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat sekilas bayinya sebelum kemudian putri kecil mereka segera dibawa perawat untuk dibersihkan. Dan esoknya bisa langsung menemui ibunya untuk disusui. Jaejoong melihat wajah sumringah suaminya. Untung saja dia tidak jadi melahirkan sendirian.

"Baiklah Jae,, kau bisa beristirahat.. dan bayimu akan datang besok, tak kusangka prosesnya lebih cepat dari Changmin dulu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada dokter Lee yang telah membantunya selama ini.

"Gomapseumnida dokter Lee, berkat bantuan anda.."

Dokter Lee tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho agar Jaejoong bisa beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Chup~

"Kau sungguh menggoda, sayang.."

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong dan mencium kening isterinya itu.

"Heii,, tuan Jung Yunho.. kau harus bersabar lagi kali ini, kau sudah punya dua ekor, jadi tidak boleh seenaknya.."

"Owwhh,, aku tidak suka itu.."

"Dimana umma dan Changmin? Aku khawatir dengan anakmu itu, tadi dia menangis ketakutan melihatku.."

"Diluar, sayang.. aku akan menyuruh umma pulang saja untuk beristirahat dan kembali besok.."

"Ok bear,, ppallii bawa Changmin kesini.."

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera keluar menemui umma dan anaknya.

Cklekk..

"Umma,, syukurlah.. anakku perempuan.."

Yunho memeluk ummanya senang dan memberitahukan bahwa bayi dan ibunya baik-baik saja. Yunho melihat Changmin tertidur meringkuk dengan bekas lelehan airmata yang sudah mengering dipipinya.

"Selamat, sayang.. umma turut senang.."

"Sebaiknya umma pulang saja untuk istirahat dan kembali lagi besok ne? Aku akan memanggilkan taksi dan Changmin biar bersamaku.."

"Baiklah sayang.. umma akan kembali besok.. jaga anakmu.. tadi dia ketakutan.."

"Siap umma!"

Yunho menggendong Changmin yang tertidur dipelukannya sambil berjalan menemani sang umma untuk menunggu taksi. Setelah memastikan ummanya pulang, Yunho berjalan menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong.

"My boy! Kau sudah melewatkan hari yang panjang eoh?"

Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Changmin dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hikkss,, ummaaa,, aapppaa,, umma cakit.."

"Ssttt,, umma baik-baik saja, ada appa disini,, Min tidur lagi ne?"

Yunho mengusap pelan kepala anaknya. Sepertinya Changmin mengigau.

.

.

Jaejoong lelah dan sudah mengantuk ketika Yunho datang sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya. Yunho mendekat dan menidurkan Changmin disamping Jaejoong. Yunho membenarkan letak tidur Changmin agar anaknya itu nyaman.

"Minnie sayang.. kau lelah? Hmm?"

Jaejoong mengusap pipi tembam anaknya dan mengecupnya pelan. Changmin merasa terusik, entah karena tahu yang ada disampingnya adalah ibunya, tangan kecilnya melingkari perut Jaejoong dan menyamankan tidurnya dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Tidurlah sayang.. "

Yunho membenarkan selimut Jaejoong dan Changmin, mengecup kening kedua orang tercintanya agar segera tidur.

"Kau juga harus tidur, Yunnie,,"

"Ne.. "

Yunho duduk disamping tempat tidur pasien yang ditiduri Jaejoong dan anaknya. Mengamati Jaejoong tidur hingga terlelap, setelah itu Yunho keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong dan menuju ruang bayi.

Yunho sepertinya memang sudah lelah, tapi semangatnya hari ini tidak membuatnya lelah. Dia kembali kekamar rawat Jaejoong setelah melihat anaknya diruang bayi. Melihat isteri dan anaknya yang tertidur lelap membuat Yunho menjadi lega. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang Jaejoong dan menyilangkan tangan, menundukkan kepalanya dan tertidur.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dan melihat disekelilingnya. Changmin yang masih tertidur disampingnya dan Yunho yang tidur sambil duduk, pasti capek. Kasiahan sekali suaminya. Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk dan meringis merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Tentu saja sakit bukan, setelah melewati proses persalinan. Harus ada beberapa jahitan disana. Jaejoong membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh anaknya dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Yunho.

"Yunniee~ ireonaa,,"

Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepala Yunho pelan dan ada pergerakan dari Yunho. Yunho menegakkan kepalanya dan mencoba membuka matanya. Dia melihat isterinya yang sudah bangun dan terlihat cantik pagi ini. Oh.. Jaejoong memang selalu cantik dimatanya. Pikir Yunho.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, sayang?"

Yunho mengelus pipi merona Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Aku butuh princess kita, Yunnie.. rasanya sakit.. kau tahu.."

Awalnya Yunho tidak mengerti apa maksut Jaejoong dengan kata sakit itu, setelah mengamati wajah istrinya yang memang tampak sedang menahan nyeri. Yunho sadar, bahwa sejak semalam princess mereka belum mendapatkan ASI. Terlihat dengan baju pasien Jaejoong nampak basah dibagian dada.

"Oooh ok,, mungkin suster akan mengantarkan princess kita nanti siang karena ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi aku akan mencoba membawakannya untukmu sekarang,, tunggu ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yunho. Dia tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong putri kecilnya. Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya yang terasa penuh dan sedikit nyeri, kalau tidak langsung diberikan kepada putrinya, maka sakitnya akan semakin bertambah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yunho kembali dengan membawa putri kecil mereka didalam dekapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan senang. Kemudian ayah dari dua anak tersebut memberikan bayi kecil itu kedalam dekapan ibunya.

Dengan bibir mungil lucu yang sedang menguap seperti bibir ibunya dan mata sipit seperti ayahnya membuat bayi mereka terlihat cantik dan lucu. Jaejoong mengecup kening bayi kecilnya. Terlihat mulut kecil bayinya yang mengecap-ngecap seperti membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Aegy lapal umma, aegy butuh cucu.."

Yunho menirukan suara anak kecil dan mengedipkan matanya lucu dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Princessnya appa namanya siapa ya?"

Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho dan tersenyum. Dia menyamankan bayi dalam dekapannya untuk segera ia susui. Jaejoong mengeluarkan dada kirinya dan mengarahkan putingnya kemulut putri kecilnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk bayi kecil itu menemukan makanannya. Jaejoong meringis merasakat sakit dan bayinya itu tampak sangat kehausan.

"Jiyool kita sangat cantik kan, sayang?"

"Jiyool memang cantik, appa.. "

"Yunnie sebaiknya segera mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi Changmin akan bangun dan dia pasti lapar.."

"Baiklah baby.. kau juga lapar? Mau makan sesuatu? Atau mau memakanku?"

Yunho menggoda Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aiihh,, appa yang satu itu benar-benar.."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan menyusunya. Sesekali Jaejoong mengelap bibir kecil anaknya yang basah karena airsusu yang sedikit keluar. Terlihat tidak sabaran si kecil satu ini.

Sedangkan Changmin disampingnya sedang mengusap matanya, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Anak laki-lakinya terbangun.

"Apakah umma membangunkanmu, Minnie sayang?"

Changmin yang masih setengah sadar, kaget mendengar suara ibunya. Ia mulai ingat bahwa semalam ibunya itu tampak kesakitan. Changmin melihat kearah Jaejoong dan tampak akan menangis. Dan sebelum tangis Changmin pecah, jaejoong sudah menenangkan anaknya terlebih dulu.

"Ssttt,, jangan menangis.. umma baik-baik saja, baby.. lihat.. yeodongsaeng Minnie sudah lahir.."

Jaejoong mengusap pipi Changmin dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Umma cudah tidak cakit? Benalkah? Kapan yeodongcaeng Min, lahil umma..? Woooaaa,, cantik cepelti umma.. hihi"

"Iya sayang, tidak sakit lagi.. Minnie senang? Minnie sudah jadi oppa untuk Jiyoolie, sekarang.."

"Ne,, Oppanya Jiyoolie? Jiyoolie cantik.."

"Minnie setelah ini mandi sama appa ne? Minnie sudah lapar, kan?"

"Minnie lapal cekali umma..."

"Jung Changmin memang selalu lapar.."

Changmin menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan senang. Dia membicarakan apa saja yang ada dikepalanya kepada sang adik yang bahkan adiknya itu belum mengerti dengan ucapan oppanya. Tentu saja adiknya itu hanya meresponnya dengan kedipan mata dan kecapan lucu dari mulut kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiyooolieeeee.. sudah oppa katakan jangan bermain pasir! Nanti umma marah.. kau tahukan nanti umma tidak akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita kalau umma marah..?"

"Tapi oppa~ Yoolie ingin membuat ictana pacil yang becaaaaalll, cekali.."

"Aniyaaa,,! Daripada main pasir.. bagaimana kalau kita main air eoh?"

"Aahh,, tidak celuuu,, Yoolie ingin main pacciill.. pokokknya main paciill.."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sifat keras kepala adiknya itu. Bocah enam tahun tersebut kembali asyik dengan komik yang sedang dia baca dan sesekali mengawasi adiknya yang sedang bermain pasir disamping rumah mereka.

.

.

Greepp..

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang memasak itu. Kebiasaan pagi Yunho yang tak pernah luput dari protesan sang isteri. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak mereka melihat Yunho berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya dilihat oleh anak mereka.

"Nyonya Jung, kemana perginya anak-anakmu yang berisik itu? Hmm?"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong dan mencium leher Jaejoong.

"Hei tuan Jung.. mereka bahkan sama berisiknya denganmu,, dan jangan menggangguku, sana mandiii!"

"Ouuhh,, galaknya isteriku ini.. baiklah baby.. aku akan mandi setelah mendapatkan morning kissku.. "

Yunho masih saja menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang usil. Dengan tangan kanan yang menyusup kedalam dress Jaejoong dan meremas-remas dada isterinya, dan tangan kirinya yang menyusup masuk kedalam celana dalam Jaejoong. Yunho tidak akan berhenti jika Jaejoong tidak menghentikannya. Pagi yang menggairahkan.

Dan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, kali ini dia menggigit tangan Yunho yang ada dihadapannya dan sedang mengerjai dadanya. Mau tidak mau membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hah.. selalu saja.. sepertinya aku harus mengasingkan anak-anak kerumah umma, agar aku bisa memakanmu.. baby.."

"Coba saja kalau kau berhasil, Yunnie.."

Yunho frustasi, bayangkan saja bagaimana susahnya bermesraan dengan Jaejoong setelah adanya Jiyool. Tidak seperti Changmin dulu, bahkan anak perempuannya itu lebih manja kepadanya dan sang umma. Jiyool bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada sang umma disampingnya, sangat berbeda dengan Changmin.

"Hah.." Yunho menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya diruang makan.

Dari arah kanan, datanglah si anak cantik mereka yang bajunya tampak kotor sekali sambil menangis. Tadinya Jiyool akan mengadu kepada ibunya yang sedang memasak. Tetapi melihat ada Yunho yang tidak sibuk itu, Jiyool lebih baik mengadu kepada Yunho agar ibunya tidak terganggu acara memasakknya.

"Huweeeeeeee,,, appaaaaaa.. hikksss.. "

Jiyool menubruk kaki sang ayah dan memeluknya erat. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Yunho meraih Jiyool dan menggedongnya. Anaknya yang satu ini, suka sekali bermain kotor. Padahal Changmin saja tidak suka bermain kotor-kotoran seperti adiknya ini.

"Waeyo, sayang..? Kenapa menangis eoh..? Oppa nakal ya?"

Yunho mengelap pipi anaknya itu yang basah akibat lelehan airmatanya dan ada sisa-sisa pasir menempel dipipinya.

"Aniyaa,, bukan oppa,, tapi jiji nakal.. hikss.. jiji lusak ictana pacil Yoolie.. huweeeee.. "

Yunho tersenyum mendengar aduhan anaknya itu. Jiji adalah kucing mereka. Jiji dibeli Yunho ketika anak perempuannya itu berusia dua tahun.

"Aigoo,, jadi karena Jiji? Bikin istana pasirnya besok lagi ne..? Lihat.. Jiyool jadi kotor dan tidak cantik lagi seperti umma kalau kotor begini.. sekarang mandi saja ne?"

Yunho berusaha memberi perhatian kepada anak perempuannya itu.

"Hikss,, tapi Yoolie mau ictana paciill.. hikss.. benalkah Yoolie tidak cantik, appa? Yoolie tidak cepelti plincecc lagi?"

"Benaarr,, Yoolie tidak seperti princess lagi.. jadi jangan main pasir lagi ya,, lebih baik Yoolie main boneka saja dikamar.."

"Ok appa.. Yoolie mau mandi.. Yoolie mau jadi plincecc lagi..hihi.."

Yunho berhasil membujuk anaknya yang manja ini untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kotor. Dan Yunho sudah tidak perlu lagi memandikan Changmin. Karena setiap bangun tidur, anak itu akan langsung mandi. Changmin sudah mandiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ulala~ selesai sudah sekuel FF saduran kali ini, yosshh,, saya bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa bisa membuat cerita yang seperti ini. Maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai harapan para readers dan siders, kemampuan saya tidak banyak. Yah beginilah akhirnya keluarga kecil Yunjae. Hehe.. jadi jangan pada minta sekuel lagi ya. Capek -_- muaaahh.. jadi bagian mana yang kalian suka? Pasti bagian appa raba dada umma ya.. iyeeuuhh.. LOL

I lob chu~ See u~

**By Ichigomin**


End file.
